


Restitution

by Ethryn



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Grumpy Cranky Thranduil, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Thranduil, Mature Sexual Content, Mild Angst, Non-canonical interpretation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Comedy, Smitten Thranduil, Smut, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 63,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethryn/pseuds/Ethryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-<br/>Twenty years after BOFA, Elvenking Thranduil finds himself dealing with the two things that he detests the most, Tauriel and dwarfs.  Assuming the form of an ordinary half-elf, the two energies throw the Elvenking in a loopy whirlwind of emotions and events.<br/>-<br/>First fanfic, YIKES.  This an “attempt” at romantic comedy-ish, so expect mostly fluff and silly situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I get my Sindarin/Elvish terms from - http://www.ambar-eldaron.com/english/downloads/sindarin-english.pdf  
> & https://www.elfdict.com/  
> * peredhel / half-elf  
> * dwarg / I made this animal up, think of a miniature bulldog,  
> * ngg-ngg/dog whining sound.

Twenty years. After the Battle of Five Armies, it was decided they would reconvene on the 20th year, and that time had come. They were to meet at Rivendell to discuss the current state of affairs. Thranduil was dreading the journey. He felt it was a waste of time since the realms had been relatively peaceful. Other than a few disturbances from orcs, spiders, wargs and such, there weren’t any real threats worthy of a council discussion. 

Thranduil could not believe 20 years had passed. This could mean only one thing. He had not seen Legolas for that long. Twenty years was really nothing to immortal elves, but when family was concerned, a minuscule 20 years could easily feel like 200. The Elvenking missed his son terribly and the reminder of how many years it had been only sadden him even more.

He considered not going to Rivendell, but ultimately decided he would make the trip just in case Legolas was to make an appearance. The likelihood of Legolas being there was high. Unlike himself, Legolas was a crusader for peace among the different realms of Middle Earth. For Thranduil, the only realm that mattered was his own Woodland. Outside of that, he didn’t care, but for now he would pretend he cared if it meant a chance reunion with his son was imminent. 

\- - - 

Just as they reached Rhosgobel, King Thranduil and his small company of royal guards spotted a familiar face.

“Ahh... tis the King of the Woodland Realm," Gandalf greeted the Elvenking with a nod as he gave his horse a calming pat on its shoulder. 

“Mithran …” Thranduil was about address the gray wizard when a whirling sound interrupted him. 

Gandalf and Thranduil watched in silence as Radagast’s rabbit pulled sled circled them. After two more unnecessary rounds, the sled came to a stop. 

"Elía, give my regards to your nana and uncles." Radagast told the little female sitting by his feet. 

Untucking her legs, the little female stood up, her right hand grabbing the sled handlebar to stabilize herself while her left arm clutched a small creature. “See you next week, Master." she told the brown wizard, giving him a hug. “Hello Master Gandalf,” she said as she stepped down from the sled and set the little creature on the ground.

“Where are your manners child?! You have before you the King of the Woodland Realm.” Gandalf scolded, though the expression in his eyes did not convey any sort of annoyance with the little female or the dwarg jumping up at her.

"Greetings Lord Woodland," she muttered, her eyes focused on the little dwarg that had settled at her boots.

“Thranduil, child,” Gandalf corrected.

“Lord Thranduil,” she corrected herself, not showing any embarrassment nor fear that she had incorrectly addressed a king. 

“Say bye to Master Radagast, Opfie,” she told the little dwarg. 

“Opfie, you behave …” Radagast began to say. 

"Enough chatter, we must continue. Lord Elrond awaits." Gandalf patted Radagast on shoulder.

“See you next week Cousin.” Radagast said, pulling on the reins. The sled started and in a flash disappeared back into the dense forest. 

Thranduil wondered about the little person … a peredhel. Gandalf addressed her as child, but she bore no resemblance to the old wizard nor did she look like a child. Her features were youthful, but it appeared to Thranduil that she had just come of age. She was shorter than the average height of an elleth, but much taller than a hobbit. Her skin was a warmer tone than that of an elf, and her eyes were a deep dravite like color, also different from the usual lighter grey or blue elf eyes. 

At first glance, her long, cascading hair looked black, but at a certain angle, the casting sunlight revealed deep red undertones that resembled the color of dark pyrope. Parted to the side, a single hair clip ineffectively held back the long wispy strands from her delicate face. The fancy hair clip was out of place for the little person’s ordinary attire, which consisted of a dark blue, fitted tunic, brown leggings and boots. As an expert on rare jewels for thousands of years, the Elvenking could tell the peredhel’s hair clip was adorned with some very special gems. To the untrained eye, they might resemble ordinary amethyst stones, but Thranduil knew they were much more valuable. The gems affixed on the peredhel’s hair clip were rare purple-violet diamonds. It was really quite strange for someone so typical to be in possession of such rare and valuable gems. 

“My lady, you may ride with me if you wish.”

Athelía looked up at the voice, then to Gandalf. When the grey wizard nodded in approval she responded, “Yes, thank you. Can Opfie come too?” She picked up the little animal before glancing at the king’s elk. She wished she could ride the magnificent elk instead, but knew the king would never allow it. 

“Yes of course,” the golden haired ellon stated, dismounting from his stallion. He helped Athelía onto the stallion and got back on. “My name is Izon.” 

“I’m Athelía, nice to meet you,” she said, feeling uncomfortable that she was sitting so close to a stranger. 

“What kind of animal is that,” he asked, his arms wrapped around her waist and clutched the reins as he tapped the stallion to start moving. 

“She’s a dwarg, they aren’t common around here. Opfie is a docile, dwarf version of a warg. Dwargs are in danger of extinction because the regular wargs hunt them.” She explained, her arms holding on to the little creature tightly. 

“She’s lucky she has you to take care of her,” he stated. 

Athelía smiled brightly at the kind comment.

Gandalf pondered if he had made the right decision allowing Athelía to ride with the elven captain. In his mind, she would forever be a child, but she really wasn’t any longer. Though she was small in stature, his apprentice had grown to be a lovely young maiden. The males were beginning to notice her, including the dashing elven captain. 

\- - - 

Elrond had his attendants escort the arriving council to their guest quarters. After a brief period of rest, they were invited to visit the garden veranda. 

Ever the gracious host, Elrond welcomed his guests with the most elaborate feast. “Esteemed friends, I know you have traveled from afar. Please accept my sincerest appreciation. This feast is in your honor.” 

The grand garden oasis and veranda was a sight to behold. Nestled at the cliff side, the white marble structure seemed to float amongst the clouds. Lush, exotic plant life gave the structure a delicate and peaceful feel while the soothing sounds of the flowing waterfalls in the distance lulled the senses. The most exquisite array of roasted meats, breads, vegetables, fresh fruits and desserts were artfully arranged and ready for feasting. 

Thranduil and his guard captain, Izon surveyed the crowd filtering into the veranda. Offering a regal nod to the familiar faces from years past, the Elvenking eagerly awaited the sighting of his son. 

“Nana! Uncle!” 

Thranduil looked in the direction of the voice. He was at first elated at the familiar face in the distance, but the feeling was quickly clouded by confusion when he realized the peredhel traveling with the grey wizard had just addressed his son Legolas as _**uncle**_ and his former guard captain Tauriel as _**nana**_.

Apparently Tauriel and Legolas were referring to each other as family. Such absurdity. Tauriel was not family. She was a lowly Silvan, and moreover, a guard captain gone rogue. 

Noticing Thranduil’s stone cold expression, Gandalf decided to disclose, “Athelía’s father died before she was born. Legolas has taken care of her since she was a child. He’s been like an uncle to her.” 

“I see.” Thranduil acknowledged through clenched teeth. 

Breaking away from the embrace with her daughter, Tauriel immediately noticed a pair ice blue eyes staring in their direction. It was _**him**_. It was Thranduil, the heartless monster that left her beloved Kíli and the dwarfs to be slaughtered. Her blood ran cold at the realization. Had it not been for Legolas, she would have died by the Elvenking’s hands.

Legolas glanced at Tauriel then to his adar standing in the distance. With trepidation looming over him, the Prince of Mirkwood placed his hand on the small of his wife’s back, urging her to approach the Elvenking with him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Gi suilon, Adar.” Legolas greeted the elven lord.

“It’s been quite a while,” Thranduil told his son, his expression showing no emotion though inside he was both elated and tense. 

“Yes Adar … we live at Erebor now. It’s quite a distance from Mirkwood.” Legolas explained, feeling guilty, though he had his reasons for not visiting. His adar had never approved of Tauriel, and he just didn’t want to deal with it. Dealing with his adar was simply exhausting. 

"The peredhel, you are not her uncle. Who is her adar?" the Elvenking asked matter of factly, not caring at all who heard.

"Lord Kíli of Erebor." Athelía stated, standing proud beside her nana.

"That dwarf was no lord," the Elvenking scoffed. In his opinion, dwarfs were not fitting to be lords of anything. They were lowly creatures only good for digging up dirt. 

"Adar, please." Legolas pleaded, already feeling weary by his adar’s blatant lack of sensitivity. This was exactly why he remained distant all these years. He looked apologetically at Tauriel and his adoptive daughter, though he referred to Athelía as niece, out of respect for her dwarven family. 

“How dare you speak of my deceased nephew with disrespect!” Thorin spat, arriving just in time to defend the honor of his beloved nephew. “Elía, never mind him, he knows nothing.” He told his grand-niece. 

Tauriel rolled her eyes as she fought the bile rising up in her throat. It did not surprise her that the heartless monster Thranduil would speak ill of her dearest Kíli. Thorin was right, the Elvenking knew absolutely nothing. He lived under a large boulder called Mirkwood and he was completely oblivious otherwise. He didn’t care that there were civilizations, life and love that thrived outside of the Woodland Realm. He would probably live the rest of his life in misery and without any love. No love, absolutely none. 

Kíli was a free spirit at heart and he may not have conducted himself regally, but he was a lord nonetheless. And more than that, he was courageous and showed her the ultimate expression of love. Kíli had sacrificed himself to save her. 

Tauriel recalled the time when she had spiraled into a deep, depressive state. Not only had the love of her life died, she was banished from the only home she ever knew. Thranduil was bent on destroying her, but his efforts were miraculously thwarted. It was as if the Valar stepped in and rescued her. 

One month after Kíli’s death, Tauriel discovered she was with child. Somehow their single moment of passion at Bard’s Laketown house had gifted them with a beautiful baby. She named the little darling after the kingsfoil plaint, Athelas. Just as the magical herb had healed her father’s wounds, Athelía banished the darkness and healed her nana’s heart.

"Come Elía, we should go before we lose our appetites." Tauriel said sarcastically as she pulled her daughter away from the Elvenking. She needed to remove her sweet child from his toxic jabs. Athelía was innocent and did not deserve Thranduil’s scrutiny. He was poison manifested in living elven form and the former guard captain would die before giving him any sort of satisfaction over her and especially not her child. 

\- - - 

After the feast, the guests lingered about the garden oasis and engaged in social interaction as musicians and various types of entertainment worked to keep the guests merry and relaxed. 

Thranduil retreated to the lower part of the veranda where it was quieter. The confrontation with Tauriel and the dwarfs put him in a foul mood and he was not feeling like engaging in small talk with anyone. Standing in the center, the elven lord studied the large, white statue. It held the famed shards of Narsil. He had to admit it was a magnificent sword despite having been forged by a dwarf. 

Distracted by the sword for just a brief moment, his thoughts began to drift back to Legolas. It stung that Legolas would forsake his own blood and instead choose the likes of Tauriel. Thranduil could not understand why his son was so enthralled by Tauriel. Legolas was still siding with her even after she chose the dwarf. As the Prince of Mirkwood, he deserved so much better than that.

"Opfie stop!" 

Thranduil’s concentration was broken by the sound of a female voice. He watched as a small creature darted across the veranda, leaped over the short marble wall and out to the hillside. The peredhel scurried after the creature and also went over the hillside.

"Opfie come back!" 

He overheard peredhel calling the creature again; and it wasn’t too long after that before he heard a faint shriek. Rolling his eyes, the Elvenking wished he had not heard the pathetic sound. For a split moment he considered getting Izon, but decided he did not want to return to the crowded veranda. 

Leaping out to the hillside, the Thranduil made his way through the shrubs toward the sound of the dwarg’s yelping. Coming upon a stream, he spotted the peredhel walking across a large log lying sideways in the stream. Noticing her drenched attire, he concluded this was not her first attempt at crossing.

“Opfie! Look what you’ve done. You got yourself stuck. Stop moving. I’m going to come get you.” She reached the dwarg, but as she extended one arm to grab it, she lost her footing on the slippery log and went over the side. Somehow she managed to hook her other arm on a large branch sticking out of log. Chest deep in the water, the peredhel clung tightly onto the log to keep herself from being swept off by the stream’s current. 

Thranduil leaped on top of the log. "Give me your hand," he told her. He could just retrieve her from the water and carry her to safety, but doing so would saturate and damage his expensive coat. 

"I ... I can't," Athelía said, unsure how when she was clutching onto Opfie with one arm and the other arm was hooked onto the log branch.

"Drop the creature and give me your hand," he explained, extending his hand to her. 

"I can't, she'll die." she said, looking up at the large figure. "Please get Gandalf." 

"There's no time for that. Give me your hand if you want to live," the elven lord repeated impatiently.

She hesitated to answer. 

"Suit yourself," Thranduil said, turning to leave. 

"Master Gandalf!" Athelía screamed then stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled.

"They can't hear you from here, the music is very loud up there," he chided. 

He was about jump off the log when a flurry of birds circled above. 

Thranduil looked back at the peredhel. Her eyes were shut and she appeared to be chanting something. He wasn’t sure what was happening but instinct told him they should vacate the area fast. Grabbing the peredhel by the arms, Thranduil pulled her out of the water and carried her back to land. He set her down then turned to leave without a word. His nice coat was ruined. It was just one more annoying incident to add to the already exhausting day. 

“Lord ...” Athelía was about to thank the Elvenking when he raised his hand giving her a dismissive gesture to stop. Holding the dwarg tightly, she quietly flowed the him back to the Rivendell estate. 

\- - - 

“My lord, what happened? Your coat is ruined.” Izon asked his king then turned to Athelía, “Athelía, are you okay?”

Opting not to respond, Thranduil simply gave an annoying glance at Athelía as he headed toward the guest quarters. 

“Elía! Your nana has been worried sick ... you're soaked! What happened?” Legolas asked, noticing that his adar’s coat was wet and Athelía was completely drenched. 

“What did you do to my daughter?!” Tauriel demanded as she stepped in front of Thranduil, blocking him from entering the guest quarters hallway. “If you hurt her, you will answer to me!” Tauriel glared at him, not caring if she made a scene. 

Piercing eyes fixed on the Elvenking, Thorin readied his hand on the handle of his sword. 

“Nana, Papa Thorin, no. He …” Athelía shook her head trying to explain that the Elvenking actually saved her, but she was cut off by Legolas. 

“Tauriel, let me handle this. You go with Elía,” Legolas told his wife, his hand stroking her back to calm her down. He waited till Tauriel and Athelía were out of earshot, “After all these years, you have not changed one bit. If you harm them, you will have to kill me.” Turning abruptly on his heel, Legolas left his adar standing speechless as he did 20 years prior. 

Thranduil watched Legolas leave, his heart feeling heavy that his own son would think he was a ruthless monster. He may not care about the affairs of lands outside of Mirkwood, but that by no means made him an evil predator. Did they really think he would harm the peredhel just because she was half dwarf? He would invest time to acquire valuable jewels. He would definitely dedicate efforts and resources to protect his realm, but waste time on Tauriel’s peredhel? Ridiculous.

The reunion with Legolas did not turn out as Thranduil had hoped. Tauriel still had her claws on his son. It was aggravating the say the least.


	3. Chapter 3

~ _After a week of meetings and discussions, the council dispersed and returned to their realm of origin_ ~

Having made plans for a trip to Isengard with the brown wizard, Gandalf and Athelía traveled towards Rhosgobel where Radagast was awaiting their return.

“You did very well Elía.” Gandalf praised her for her much improved defensive skills. They had come near the border of Mirkwood when they came across three giant spiders. Centuries of experience fighting off spiders, Gandalf killed two rather quickly. 

Athelía succeeded in taking one down by shooting poison laced dart spikes at it, but out of nowhere a fourth one appeared knocking her to the ground. Falling face forward, the spider pricked her back with one of its fangs as she tried crawling away. 

Swiftly holding up his staff, Gandalf whirled it at the creature. The staff pierced the spider through the neck, killing it and stopping the fang from penetrating Athelía’s back further. 

“But I feel kind of weird.” Athelía said with a frown. “My arms and legs feel kind of weak and my head feels like it’s in the clouds.” 

“Radagast!” Gandalf exclaimed, giving the brown wizard a knock on the head with his staff. 

“Feeling weak and cloudy is better than feeling pain.” Radagast mumbled, “I just can’t bear the sight her in pain.” 

“Tauriel will furious if she finds out you gave Elía mushroom powder.” The gray wizard grumbled. 

“Not if _you_ don’t tell her.” The brown wizard replied, his left cheek twitching nervously. “Besides, I only put a pinch of it in the antidote mixture.” 

“I can still go to Isengard, right?” Athelía asked, hoping her injury would not hinder their trip. 

“I’m afraid not, child. The road to Isengard is long and treacherous. You are in no shape for that kind of travel.” Gandalf told her, knowing she would not take it well. 

“The antidote will start working right away, but it will be some time before you are fully recovered. The best thing for you right now is rest.” Radagast told her reassuringly as he inspected the spider’s puncture on her back.

Athelía was devastated. She had been training with Gandalf and Radagast for many years and was looking forward finally seeing Orthanc tower.

“It’s too far to go back to the Erebor or Rivendell. Where can she rest for the next few weeks?” Radagast asked, knowing Gandalf had plenty of social ties throughout the different realms of Middle Earth. 

“How about the cabin on the outskirt of Mirkwood village?” Athelía stated hesitantly. It was the cabin she usually stayed at during the weeks she trained with Radagast. Though this would be the first time she would be at the cabin without her nana Tauriel, step-adar Legolas and grandma Dís. The thought of being alone at the cabin made her sad, but she knew there probably wasn’t any other option.

“My dear, you can’t stay there by yourself. You are in need of a healer to watch over you.” the brown wizard explained. 

“Thranduil’s palace is a short distance that way.” Gandalf nodded in the direction of the Elvenking’s cave palace. “It’s on the northern bank of the Forest River. Shall we pay him a visit?” Gandalf smiled mischievously at Athelía and Radagast.

\- - - 

“We need a favor.” Gandalf stated cordially. 

“Oh?” The Elvenking quirked a curious eyebrow at the trio standing before him. Sitting atop his throne, which was adorned with giant elk antlers, Thranduil listened impatiently as the grey wizard began to explain. 

“It’s an easy one. This little one is injured and cannot make the journey to Isengard. May we humbly request you allow her to take refuge here until she recovers?" Gandalf smiled, waiting for the elven lord to deny the request. 

"I am busy running a kingdom. I don't have time to look after sicklings." Thranduil focused on the peredhel’s disheveled appearance wondering what had happened to her. 

"Well then, thank you for your time." Gandalf calmly said before turning to leave. "Radagast, could you have your falcon deliver word to Legolas that he is to collect Athelía from the cabin near Rhosgobel instead?" 

From the corner of his eye, Gandalf noticed Thranduil’s elf ears twitch. 

"Fine! She may stay, but she is to be collected as soon as she recovers." Thranduil knew he had just been manipulated, but he would allow it if it would bring Legolas home. 

“Uidwin, clean her up. That sort of appearance is not permitted here.” the Elvenking told his attendant. 

“Yes my lord,” the attendant answered then turned his attention to the small female, “This way my lady.” 

Athelía exchanged hugs with her masters then followed the attendant. She did not feel good about being left at the cave palace. Unlike her easy going step-adar Legolas, the Elvenking appeared uptight and … unusual. She didn’t understand the thing sitting on his head. It didn’t matter that it was made of precious metals and rare gems, it still looked like a bird’s nest. The silver ringlet he wore at Rivendell was much better. It was simple, yet regal and it did not detract from his handsome features. 

Subconsciously tapping the throne armrest with his index finger, Thranduil couldn’t help but wonder if it wise to allow the peredhel to stay at his palace. There were only two things that caused him trouble, Tauriel and dwarves. The peredhel was a part of both. 

\- - - 

“My name is Uidwin. Please feel free to call upon me should you need anything.” the king’s lead attendant told the small female as he led her toward the healer’s quarters. Opening one of the doors, he gestured her to step in. “You’ll be staying here. The healers’ work area is just outside if you need them.” 

“I’m Athelía, thank you Master Uidwin.” she replied appreciatively before setting her travel pouch and dwarg on the bed. 

“Oh dearest _no_ , just Uidwin, _please_. ‘ _Master_ ’ sounds so old. At 2105 years, I’m one of the younglings, you know.” he chided, his voice full of sarcastic humor. 

Athelía couldn’t help but smile. She had a feeling they were going to get along really well. “Goodness, you don’t look a day of over 1000, how do you it?” she joked. 

Pleasantly surprised by her cheeky response Uidwin decided he would divulge his secret. “Three words, herbal face paste. Every night.” 

She laughed, “I’ll be sure to remember that.” 

“Don’t forget to thank me when you turn 1000.” The copper haired attendant smirked for a brief moment then became serious again. “Now, we must clean you up. You look as mangy as that creature.” He pointed at the dwarg.

Pulling up the collar of her tunic to her nose, she made a disgusted face. “And I smell even worse.” 

\- - -

Carrying a thick stack of documents, Uidwin walked gingerly toward the library where the king was waiting. He had taken quite a liking to the little sickling that recently arrived. Unlike the majority of the staff, Athelía didn’t mind and perhaps understood his odd humor and flashy flare.

"How is the peredhel doing?" Thranduil inquired as his dutiful attendant stepped into the library. It was not that he cared, he just needed to make sure her condition did not worsen. This was an opportunity to prove to Legolas he was not the ruthless monster he was perceived to be.

"She has improved from when she arrived a few days ago. Should I present her to you, my lord?" Uidwin informed the king as he placed the documents down at the corner of the king’s desk. 

"No, that won't be necessary. I’m leaving to do a border survey with the guards. I should be back in 3 to 4 days’ time. Just keep her in check while I’m gone." the king ordered. 

"Yes my lord." Uidwin replied then bowed before turning to leave. Hesitating at the door he stated, "Athelía. Her name is Athelía, my lord. Like Athelas, the kingsfoil plant."

"Ahh, yes that's it." Thranduil replied as if he had forgotten.

“Good day my lord, may the border survey be a productive one.” The attendant exited, pulling the door behind him, but leaving it slightly ajar so that he could hear in case the king called upon him. 

Thranduil wondered about the strange name. Why Tauriel would name her child after a peculiar plant made absolutely no sense to him. Deciding he was much too busy to be curious about Athelía’s name, he quickly returned his attention to the stack of documents on his desk. There were a few more policies that needed to be reviewed and signed before his departure for the border.

"Ngg ngg" 

Thranduil looked up from the stack of documents wondering about the strange sound coming from the hallway outside. 

"Ngg ngg" 

Suddenly a strange animal squirmed its way through the crack in the door entryway and was now wagging its tail and content on sniffling every corner of his library. It was the smallest creature, yet it barged into the room like it owned the place. Before the elven lord could get annoyed, he heard little footsteps approaching. 

"Opfie? Get back here!" Athelía commanded. Feeling awkward that her dwarg had intruded on the king, she apologized. "My apologies, Lord Thranduil. I'll remove her immediately." She was about pick up the dwarg when it lowered its bottom to the floor and relieved itself. "Opfie no! Stop! Not here!" Athelía’s eyes widen in utter horror at the yellow puddle on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Maintaining a stern expression, Thranduil remained in his plush chair and watched in amusement as the peredhel's horrified face turned five shades of pink. 

"Uidwin ..." the king called out to his attendant.

Within two eye blinks Uidwin appeared at the library door, "Oh ... goodness. Elía? What did you do?” 

Athelía cringed. "It wasn’t me, Opfie did it.” She knew Uidwin was teasing her but she did not appreciate it one bit. Joking around at the staff quarters was fun, but she just knew the king was going to be furious with them. “Lord Thranduil, Uidwin. I'll clean it up immediately." Athelía said, looking frazzled. 

Sensing that she was probably mortified, Uidwin decided he would just help. “You watch her, I'll be back with supplies." Uidwin stated then quickly disappeared.

Athelía stared at the puddle unbelieving. Of all the places in the entire enormous palace, Opfie decided to mark her territory in the king’s library. He was going to have them removed from the palace, she just knew it. 

Thranduil wondered what the peredhel was thinking. Did the simpleton even know the gravity of such an incident? Anyone else would have been immediately removed, but luck was on her side today. Athelía was the bait that would bring Legolas home, and for that, he would tolerate her for the time being. 

"Have a seat." the king told her. 

"Opfie stay," Athelía ordered her little pet as she took a seat from across the king. She sat in a brief moment of awkward silence before speaking. "Thank you … "

"For what?" Thranduil interrupted, wondering what she was about to thank him for. 

"For saving me at Rivendell. I tried explaining to my nana that you saved me but she refuses to believe me. And also for allowing me to take refuge here. You’ve been very kind." She looked at him, her smile warm and sincere.

"Your gratitude is misplaced. Kindness is useless, it's wisdom and strength that runs a kingdom." Thranduil said flatly, feeling uncomfortable she had used the word ‘ _kind_ ’ to describe him. Tauriel and Legolas would beg to differ for sure. 

"I'm not a kingdom.” Athelía’s eyes pinched together as if confused. “I'm a simple peredhel dwarf and you have been kind to me." she said softly, her large, dark colored eyes looking directly into Thranduil’s sky blue ones. 

Thranduil studied her face. He was confident he would find some displeasing dwarf features, but to his surprise, he wasn’t able to decipher which features were elven and which were dwarf. Somehow the two bloodlines blended together in exotic harmony. The king found himself mesmerized by her large, dravite colored eyes, plump lips and warm skin tone. The long strands of reddish-black hair framed her face perfectly. And this time, the fancy hair clip was properly installed and held together an intricate braid. Most likely Uidwin’s handy work. The peredhel managed to clean up quite nicely. It suddenly occurred to Thranduil that the peredhel … Athelía was rather beautiful. Nobody was more shocked than he at the realization. 

"Elía, I'll take of care of things here.” Uidwin suggested as he reentered the library.

"I’m so sorry. I’ll clean it up,” she offered again.

“It’s alright,” he insisted, “you take Opfie before she leaves more … stuff." Uidwin could barely contain the smirk on his face. He just couldn’t resist, he loved teasing Athelía.

“More stuff?! That’s not funny!” Athelía snapped, though her tone was more pouty and childlike than mad. Letting out a heavy, exasperated breath, she conceded, “Alright, thank you so much Uidwin.” 

“Ahem …” the attendant cleared his throat as his eyes looked at his friend then glanced in the direction of the king. 

Realizing Uidwin’s queue, Athelía returned her attention back to the king. "Good night Lord Thranduil, Opfie is very sorry for her ... accident." She smiled meekly as she picked up the little dwarg. 

Holding back the inclination to smile, the king instead dismissed her with an impassive nod. It was not too often he felt the urge to smile, but it happened today. Thranduil found Athelía's peculiar personality to be humorous and ... strangely refreshing. 

Exiting the library, Athelía felt relieved she finally had a chance to thank the Elvenking for saving her. She felt bad her nana had yelled at him. He didn’t seem so bad after all. He was a little cranky at Rivendell, but he did save her. He was letting her stay at his palace, and Opfie had just made a mess in his library and he didn’t seem the least bit upset. The king was really quite handsome when he wasn’t grumpy. Athelía felt her cheeks warm at the thought. 

\- - -

Uidwin readied the bathtub and placed a neatly folded pile of his king’s fresh change of clothes on the dresser. The king was not due back from the border survey until late, but being the compulsive elven that he was, Uidwin preferred having things in order early.

Placing an extra bar of soap in the bath caddy, he wondered how disgusting the king’s armor was going to be this time. The last time King Thranduil came back from a survey of the border, his armor was drenched in orc slime. Uidwin shivered at the thought. He felt ever so grateful that he was Thranduil’s palace attendant and not a soldier on the front lines. Just the thought of blood and gore made his stomach turn and knot up. Uidwin was about to return to the staff quarters when he heard the fast pounding of boots. The king was back and he was early. 

King Thranduil stormed through the palace halls eager to remove his battle regalia. It was drenched in orc slime and the bat bites on his face were burning. There were no spiders this time, but there were plenty of orcs and bats hiding in the caves on the southernmost part of the Mirkwood mountains. 

"I'll have a healer here at once, my lord." Uidwin said as he finished helping the king wash up. 

\- - -

"Where are Galene and the others?" Uidwin asked, wondering why Athelía was alone in the healer's quarters.

"They went to the village to get more healing supplies," she explained. 

"Rhaich!" Uidwin cursed, "The king and guards are back early and they need to be attended to now. Some of them have been bitten by bats, too."

"I know how to treat bat bites." Athelía said matter of factly.

"You do?” Uidwin asked, surprised by her revelation, “Splendid! Come, hurry!" 

Athelía quickly grabbed her travel pouch and followed Uidwin. 

"Lord Thranduil. I'm here to tend to your bat bites." Athelía informed the king as she and Uidwin arrived at the royal bedchamber.

The king quirked a curious eyebrow at Uidwin.

Uidwin gulped before explaining, "Athelía knows how to treat bat bites." 

"One above your eyebrow the other on the side of your chin. Are there any more?" she asked, her expression serious and focused.

"No," the king replied. He was not too convinced the peredhel had any skills for wound healing, but he would allow her to try simply because his most trustworthy attendant recommended it. 

Athelía set down a small wash bowl and dumped out the contents of her brown pouch on the table. She set aside a folded cloth, sifted through multiple little glass vials. Upon finding the three vials she was looking for, she opened them. 

The king glanced at his attendant as the peredhel pulled a leech from one of the vials. Uidwin swallowed the lump in his throat, his face turning pukey green. 

"This is going to burn for a moment. I’m sorry." Athelía warned as she attached the leech to the bite above the king’s eyebrow. The leech quickly inflated with dark colored blood. Then she hastily pressed a salt stone to force the leech to release. 

Discarding the leech into the bowl, she dabbed off the blood remnant, "This herbal mixture is strong smelling, but once it absorbs, the pain will lessen and healing will start quickly. I'm sorry, this will sting also." Athelía said, biting her bottom lip. After applying the thick paste to the king’s wound, she skimmed over the other vials. "Hmm, I guess there was only one leech in there." She said thoughtfully then blurted, "Please pardon me, Lord Thranduil." 

Thranduil flinched as a pair of soft lips clamped on the other bat bite on the side of his chin. Before he could process what had just transpired the soft lips pulled away. 

Athelía spit the venom into the wash bowl. She threw some of the herbs in her mouth, squished it around then spit into the bowl again. She quickly returned her attention to the king and applied some of herb mixture to the bite by the king’s chin.

"There, you'll be good as new in no time." Athelía smiled confidently.

Thranduil could hardly believe it, but she was right. The burning sensation was beginning to fade. This technique was definitely superior to what his healers typically did. "Do the healers know of this technique?" Thranduil asked even though he already knew the answer.

"I don't believe so, my lord." Uidwin replied, feeling relieved that his king was satisfied with Athelía’s skills. "I'll have Elía teach them. We'll see to it that they get the instruction immediately." 

Both Uidwin and Athelía gave a bow before backing into the hallway. 

“Thank you Elía. You saved me. I owe you one.” Thranduil heard Uidwin say to Athelía.

“Don’t forget to thank me when you turn 3000.” she replied humorously. 

The king heard both of them laugh. Apparently they were comfortable enough with each other that they were sharing jokes. 

Thranduil brought a mirror up to his face to inspect the lesions. Not only had the burning begun to fade, his skin was also beginning to heal. The bat bites typically burned for days before the healing would begin, but the treatment Athelía administered had sped up the healing by tenfold. 

He recalled the concerned look in Athelía’s eyes. She was more focused on his comfort and care than her own safety. She bravely sucked out the venom with her mouth without a second thought. The king reflected on the second method she had used to extract the poison. It was unconventional but quite effective. Thranduil quickly decided he much preferred Athelía’s soft lips over the piercing leech. He subconsciously smirked in satisfaction, but the smug smile immediately disappeared as he soon realized the numerous bat bites inflicted on his soldiers.

Thranduil hurried to the healer's' quarters. He needed to make sure they had a good supply of leeches. The thought of Athelía sucking on someone else's chin was oddly unsettling to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Thranduil slowed as he approached the healers' quarters. 

"How did you learn to treat poison like that?" the king overheard Uidwin ask Athelía.

"Master Radagast. I was bitten when I was little and almost died. My nana and uncle brought me to Rhosgobel and he saved me. He had to teach us some healing techniques because I'm half dwarf. And dwarves don't heal as well as elves.” Athelía explained, taking a seat at one of the healer’s work station.

“I suppose that name suits you then.” Uidwin commented, taking a seat across from her.

“I wasn’t named Athelía for that though. When my nana and father met, he had been poisoned. She used Athelas to treat his poison wound, and when he was starting to recover, he confessed his love for her. He later died saving her in a battle at Raven Hill.” Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about her father's sacrifice.

“What a beautiful story. It’s true love when you’re willing to die for it.” He reached for his friend's hand, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

“So now I train with Masters Radagast and Gandalf." Athelía stated, the forlorn look gone from her face.

"The wizards are training you?" Uidwin asked, surprised.

"Yes. I wasn't very good at anything else." she smiled, her eyes showing slight embarrassment.

"You're a wizard’s apprentice!" Uidwin exclaimed, sounding impressed by her revelation. 

Athelía shook her head, “Well … I think it’s because they took pity on me. My nana was getting really frustrated with my slow progress.” 

Uidwin and Athelía turned their attention to the entryway when they heard commotion in the hall.

"My lord, you're back early." Galene, one of the lead healers said with obvious panic in her voice. "I’ll get my equipment and attend to you at once." She stepped inside the staff lounge and placed the basket of supplies on the counter.

"That won't be necessary, I've already been attended to.” Thranduil informed her as he walked over to where Uidwin and Athelía were sitting.

"You’ve been attended to? By whom?” Galene asked, a look of confusion clouding her sparkling turquoise eyes.

“That is none of your concern,” the king said firmly. He did not appreciate being questioned even though he understood why Galene was confused. “I'm here to make sure there is enough supply of leeches." 

“Leeches? Apologies my lord, I don't understand." Galene pressed on.

"Athelía will be teaching you a better technique for bat bite treatment." Uidwin quickly explained, knowing if he didn’t, Galene would be in trouble. 

"Oh, I see." Galene acknowledged, feeling insulted. 

Turning his attention to Athelía, the king thought for a brief moment how he should communicate his concerns to her. "Athelía …” he began, but hesitated as he realized he didn’t like how distant her formal name sounded. “Elía …” he corrected himself, “… you are to use the leeches to extract the venom. I forbid you to use ... any other means.... it's too dangerous." 

"Yes, Lord Thranduil." Athelía smiled, surprised by the king’s concern for her wellbeing. 

Uidwin grinned. The king he knew was never concerned about inconsequential matters such as healing methods. The attendant had a feeling Thranduil’s sudden concern had more to do with keeping a certain palace guest contained. He could definitely see why. Athelía was quite an adorable little thing, both in mannerism and looks. 

Content that Athelía understood his instructions, Thranduil left the crowded healer's quarters.

"We need a volunteer. Athelía is going to demonstrate a new technique to treat bat bites." Uidwin announced as the soldiers filled the healer's quarters.

A golden haired ellon stepped out from the crowd of soldiers and seated himself at the chair by Athelía.

"Thank you Captain Izon. Athelía you may proceed." Uidwin stated.

The healers watched as the Athelía demonstrated her technique. 

Galene was not lost to the way the captain’s focus was on Athelía. What the peredhel was administering to the captain’s bat bite was not revolutionary. Why he was so fascinated was really idiot. It unnerved her that they were being forced to learn an unnecessary healing method. Their staff of healers were knowledgeable and well experienced already. They did not need further instruction on healing techniques. 

"This indeed is a good technique. The burning is nearly gone." Izon held a mirror up to the site of the bat bite at the side of his eye. "The redness is fading and the puncture is starting to heal." 

“It seems wasteful to use leeches for something that will heal on its own.” Galene rolled her eyes, unimpressed. Leeches were typically used to withdraw pus and infected lesions, not bat bite venom. Bat venom may kill dwarfs and other mortals, but not elves. Elves healed from bat venom just fine. Sure it burned for a few days while healing, but what’s a little burning to hardened soldiers. 

“It’s worth it if it provides relief and quick healing,” one of the soldiers commented. 

“And leeches can easily be grown in abundance.” Nentë, the other lead healer said, “Athelía, what kind of herbs are in this paste?” She held the little jar to her nose. “This thing is … strong,” Nentë said as she quickly set the jar back down on the table.

“That’s gross!” Galene exclaimed, making a disgusted face.

“It’s not that bad.” Captain Izon said, knowing his opinion on the matter would not be disputed. “It absorbs quickly, and if it helps speed up healing it should be kept in stock.” 

“Bat bites just need proper cleansing so the lesion doesn’t get infected. I am not doing anything more.” Galene said, her nose turned up in defiance. 

“Why don’t you test out a bat bite on yourself then. See how nice it feels to have your skin burn for a week. And by the way, some of those bites leave a lovely scar. You can try one of those on your pretty face too … since it ‘ _heals on its own_ ’ and is no big deal.” another soldier said sarcastically. 

“Enough!” Uidwin commanded, straightening his posture and sticking out his chest. “This new method is not a choice! It is by King Thranduil’s order!” He loved barking orders on behalf of the king. 

\- - -

“Shhh … Opfie! Come back! Shhh!” 

Thranduil’s eyes snapped open at the familiar words and the sound of a whining dwarg. ‘ _Not this again._ ’ he thought, letting out an irritated breath. Pulling on his night robe and slippers, the king proceeded toward the noise. He could tell it was coming from the lower levels of the palace. 

He finally spotted the source of the noise upon reaching the lowest level. Standing hidden half way down the stone stairway, Thranduil could see Athelía and her dwarg by the stream right outside the palace. She sat at the edge, her bare feet dangling in the water while the little dwarg p

“Athelía?” Thranduil heard a deep voice address her as a tall figure stepped out from the dark, stone walkway into the moonlight. 

“Izon,” she smiled upon seeing her new friend. “Nice to see you this evening. What are you doing up so late?” 

He smiled back, “I heard Opfie and thought you might be down here.” Sitting down beside her, he continued, “I just wanted to thank you for attending to my wounds the other day.” 

“My masters taught me that, but I’m not a healer. Galene and the others are the experts.” Athelía said, looking up to the night sky. 

“This is the fastest a bat bite has ever healed and I’m grateful for it,” Izon replied, ignoring what she said about the palace healers.

“Glad I could help.” she said, greatly appreciating the captain’s kind words. 

“Ngg Ngg,” The little dwarg cried, trying to wiggle her way between Athelía and Izon.

“Opfie, you’re so silly.” Athelía teased as she picked up her little pet. "It’s getting late. I'm going to turn in now. Good night Izon." She pulled her feet from the water and stood up. 

"You’re right, it's getting late. Good night." Izon said, also getting up. “Athelía …” 

“Yes?” Athelía looked up at the captain. At the close range, she suddenly realized Izon bore a slight resemblance to the king. He was only slightly shorter with a little thinner build, but he had the same light golden hair and similar facial features. 

“There’s going to be a special village event in a few days. Would you like to go?” he asked, hoping she would say yes.

Athelía’s eyes lit up. “Special event? That sounds wonderful! I’d love to go.” 

“It’s an event that happens every month …” the captain began to explain as they headed toward the stairs. 

Retreating back up the dark stairway, Thranduil returned to his bed chamber. He made a mental note about Izon. He could only hope what he witnessed and heard was simply gratitude and nothing more. He did not need another captain distracted by love and frivolous nonsense.


	6. Chapter 6

Thranduil headed toward the stables after Uidwin readied him for the day’s village event. Upon arrival, the crowd of palace staff ceased all chatter and activities, and bowed. 

“At ease,” the king told them as he scanned the area. Everything appeared to be in order and ready for the event to commence. While waiting for his elk, Belegon to be brought him, Thranduil spotted Izon and Athelía by one of the wagons.

"Why is she here?" the king asked, approaching them.

"I thought she might benefit from some fresh air, my lord." Izon explained, hoping the king would allow Athelía to accompany them on the village event day.

"Elía, are you well enough for this? This is not a day of festivities and fun. There’s lots of work to be done, and it’s going to be a long day." Thranduil asked her directly.

"Yes Lord Thranduil, I really want to help." she replied eagerly. The king did not seem too pleased that she was there. Athelía decided she would make every effort to be useful so that the king would not have any reason to be displeased with her. He had been kind to her and tolerant of Opfie and this was the least she could do to repay him.

“You will let Izon know if you don’t feel well. I don’t need Gandalf and Radagast complaining that I overworked you.” The king told her with his usual stern expression.

"Yes Lord Thranduil," she smiled meekly. 

\- - -

Riding the magnificent elk, King Thranduil led the procession of palace guards and wagons into the forest toward the village.

Athelía sat next to Izon on the wagon. She felt small and insignificant in the crowd of beautiful elleths. She had seen a few of them at the palace, but she didn't realize how different and beautiful they all were until that very moment. Like her nana Tauriel, they were tall and slender, with sparkling light eyes and porcelain skin.

Back at home, under the mountain at Erebor, she was loved and adored by her family and dwarf citizens. Here, at Mirkwood, amongst the elves, she was a peredhel runt that nobody cared for, except for Uidwin and Izon. Athelía felt sad at the thought and hoped the day would pass quickly so that she could go back to the palace and be with her dear friend Uidwin.

As they reached the village, the Mirkwood elf citizens took to the streets in cheers upon seeing the procession. Palace staff handed out food, supplies, equipment and money while the healers administered care and medicines to the ailing. Any structures needing repair were worked on the guards.

The monthly village event day was the most important day of the month for the Woodland Realm. This event sustained the security and prosperity of the elves of Mirkwood. As usual, King Thranduil kept a keen watch over the day’s events to make sure everyone stayed on task.

This was the very first time the king had to divide his attention between the event tasks and distracted staff. Izon in particular. As one of the guard captains, it was pertinent that Izon keep others and especially himself on task. Today was not the case. It was obvious to Thranduil that Izon was less efficient than usual. Though it unnerved him, the king decided he would deal with it later when they were back at the palace. The village was no place to reprimand staff.

Another different aspect was Athelía. Due to her condition and the fact that these were not her people, he expected she would mostly watch, but such was not the case. She insisted on helping. She followed directions well and appeared to put forth her best efforts.

\- - -

“We will take a break now.” The king ordered as they came to a clearing situated a short distance from the center of the village.

Athelía was excited it was break time. She had been wanting to get a closer look at the king’s elk, but they had been so busy she wasn’t able to. While the king and royal staff took their break by the meandering stream, Athelía made her way to the elk and horses.

“May I touch him?” she asked one of the handlers.

“I’m sorry my lady, I’m afraid not. He’s very picky with whom he will allow near him.” the handler explained, “I have to be very quick and cautious with him or he’ll get quite upset.”

“Oh … I understand,” Athelía said sadly.

“You want to touch him?”

Athelía turned to the voice approaching her. “I’d love to, but it’s okay if he doesn’t like it.”

“Touch him. Belegon won’t hurt you with me here.” Thranduil told her.

Athelía’s face lit up with excitement. She took a step closer but hesitated when the handler’s eyes widen with caution. She looked back to Thranduil, making sure he was close just in case.

“It’s okay, I promise.” Thranduil reassured, taking Athelía’s small hand in his as he placed it on the elk. It flinched and tensed up, “Shhh … Belegon …” he soothed. The elk quickly relaxed when he placed his other hand on it.

Athelía gently moved her hand over the animal’s smooth coat.

“He likes you.” Thranduil said removing his hands from the elk allowing her to continuing petting it on her own.

“He’s so beautiful.” She looked up at the king, her smile was so bright it reminded him of white gems. 

Though she smiled, Thranduil did not miss the sadness in her eyes. He had not seen her this way before and it made him feel uneasy. 

\- - -

After the break, the procession resumed and they made three more stops. Athelía was in awe of the spectacular event. She could tell the elven citizens of the Woodland Realm were happy and well taken care of. King Thranduil made sure of this. He was an amazing ruler and she felt privileged to have witnessed such dedication.

Though she felt happy to have been a part of such a meaningful event, Athelía felt relieved when they reached the last stop. She was exhausted and could barely keep focused. Standing near the elk, she waited for the king to give final instructions to the guards, who were packing up heavy equipment and supplies.

“Be careful, he’s temperamental.” Izon informed her as he placed a crate in the wagon.

Athelía smiled, greatly appreciating the captain’s cautious concern, but she couldn’t help but feel drawn to the great creature. The king’s elk was magnificent compared to the ones she had seen before. This one was much bigger than usual, it had the most massive antlers, and its coat was smooth like silk.

She stared at the beautiful beast wondering if he was lonely. He was the only elk in the long line-up of stallions. While the horses received easy care and affection, he was revered and feared due to his temperament and status as the king’s steed.

“That’s the last box, let’s go.” Izon said while approaching Athelía. “Athelía!” he exclaimed, catching her limp body from falling to the ground. Scooping her up, he was about to get on the wagon when the king stepped in front of him, blocking his way. Izon swallowed the lump in his throat. The king was not pleased.

Thranduil took Athelía from Izon and mounted on his elk. Cradling her in his arms, he rode posthaste back to the palace gates.

\- - -

“Galene! Quickly!”

“Ahhh!” Startled by the king’s snappy demand, Galene jumped to her feet, her book flying into the air. She scurried after the king as he carried Athelía into her room.

“Make yourself useful. Tend to her and give me an update." Thranduil ordered as he placed Athelía's small frame on the bed.

"Yes of course my lord." she reassured him as he exited the room. Galene took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She had asked to be excused from participation in the village event, using the excuse that she was feeling ill. She wondered if the king noticed she was sitting in the staff lounge reading her book.

Per the king's orders, Galene attended to the peredhel as she would any ailing individual, but she detested it. Most of the elleths in the realm would give anything to be the object of concern of the king or one of the captains. This little peredhel creature thing was the object of concern of both the king and a captain. To make matters even more bizarre, she was half dwarven! King Thranduil hated dwarfs.

"Will she be okay? What’s wrong?" Thranduil asked upon his return.

Galene moved away from the bed as the king stepped into the small healing room. "She was dehydrated and …”

"And what?!" the king demanded impatiently.

"She is slow to recover from the spider prick because she is half dwarf, my lord." Galene explained wondering if the reminder of the peredhel's heritage would anger the king. To her dismay, the king just gazed at the sleeping peredhel. 

"If you are done here, you may ready yourself for the evening feast." he simply told her.

Thranduil waited for Galene to draw the curtains before he took a seat by Athelía's sleeping form. She looked so pale. This was the usual complexion of full-blooded elves, but not Athelía. He recalled the warm peach glow from the first time he saw her with Gandalf. Her silky dark hair was tousled and tangled from the hasty ride on Belegon. Thranduil brushed some stray strands away from her face.

Her tiny stature and features were delicate, yet she possessed a surprising sense of inner strength. She endured the entire day without a single complaint. She was so intriguingly strange.

He continued staring as Athelía stirred slightly. Her eyes still closed, she murmured something incomprehensible. Thranduil focused on her mouth. Her lips were a much paler pink than usual, but they were still plump and juicy. Juicy enough to taste … and that’s what he did.


	7. Chapter 7

Thranduil felt a sense of excitement pound in his chest as he pressed his lips against Athelía’s. There was only one other female in all of Middle Earth that elicited this sort of feeling and she had passed over five thousand years ago. 

Athelía let out a soft murmur, her eyes opening slowly. "Lo ... Thran ... I ..." her eyes closed again. 

Thranduil pulled away, his pulse elevated like a child caught taking forbidden candy. “I’m here Elía,” he said, taking her hand in his. Shocked by how cold her hand was, he reached for her other hand and held them tightly to warm them.

"My lord?" 

Thranduil let go of Athelía’s hands and stood up from the bed at the sound of Uidwin's voice approaching. 

"My lord, may I get you ready for tonight's feast?"

Thranduil turned to his attendant, his index finger on his lips signaling Uidwin to lower his voice. “Replace these sheets and give her my blanket,” he told his attendant in a hushed voice. 

“Your blanket?” Uidwin asked, wanting to make sure he heard correctly. 

“Her hands are ice cold,” the king told his attendant as they both stepped into the hallway.

“But my lord, one of your blankets is being washed and the other one you are using.” Uidwin informed the king. 

“Then I will use her blanket in the meanwhile.” Thranduil told his attendant without hesitation. 

“Yes, my lord.” Uidwin said in disbelief. The king he knew loved all things opulent and never sacrificed his own personal comfort for anyone else, at least not in the last two thousand years since he had been appointed as lead attendant.

Walking toward his private quarters, Thranduil wondered what Athelía was about to say to him. Did she know he had kissed her? How would she feel if she knew?

\- - -

King Thranduil arrived at the dining hall to find his captains, guards and staff patiently waiting. He usually preferred to dine alone, but on the monthly day of the village event, he made a point to provide a lavish feast as a celebration of prosperity in their relatively peaceful realm.

Standing at the head of the long and massive banquet table, the king began his speech, “Today’s feast is a celebration of our realm’s prosperity. I commend your efforts in keeping the Woodland Realm united and strong.” The king finished the speech with a regal nod and gave a gesture for the feast to begin. 

Thranduil ate but his focus was not on the elaborate meal or entertainment. He studied the interaction of the court instead. With the exception Izon, everyone seemed to be enjoying the festivities. 

Izon picked at his food and appeared to be distracted, and per the usual, Galene was more than obvious with her attention on Izon. Thranduil couldn't help but roll his eyes as he spotted her in full theatrics. She pretended to drop a piece of fruit to the floor then bent over to pick it up. Of course her breasts poured out in full view for Izon to see. 

Years ago Galene tried this and other tactics on him as well, but he had Uidwin set her straight and from then on Izon became her prey. Thranduil almost felt sorry for Izon.

Galene was a knowledgeable and talented healer. She was also a stunning beauty with sparkling turquoise eyes and wavy locks that resembled spun gold. The issue with Galene was that she was too ambitious. And today Thranduil discovered more unappealing traits about her. She was deceitful and lazy. Galene dared to deceive him by faking illness on one of the most important realm events of the month. 

Athelía was truly ill and yet she worked herself to exhaustion. These were not her people and she was not obligated to help. Thranduil felt a mixture of emotions rise in his chest. The caring she showed to his people touched him in a way he couldn’t explain. 

\- - -

Athelía awoke to a satiny sensation against the skin of her neck and chin. She smiled at the silky feel and warmth that enveloped her entire body. Opening her eyes, she looked at the blanket in confusion. Her rough wool blanket had been removed. In its place was a plush spread of silky luxuriousness. Sitting up, she ran her hands over the shiny fabric and studied the details of the intricate piece. 

“Well look who’s up. Good morning sweetness.” Uidwin greeted her as he brought in a tray of warm tea and fruits. 

“Good morning Uidwin,” she smiled, “What is this?” Athelía asked, her hands running over the silky blanket.

“That’s per Lord Thranduil’s order, he said your hands were ice cold.” Uidwin told her with a look of affectionate seriousness, “You gave us quite a scare last night, young lady.”

“I’m sorry, it was such an amazing event.” she apologized. 

“I know, but you can’t overwork yourself, you are not fully recovered yet.” he explained, setting the tray on the nightstand. “Besides, Opfie needs you …” 

“Oh my!” Athelía exclaimed as another attendant brought Opfie into the room and set her on the ground. “Opfie, you’re filthy!” 

“Yes, she had quite a fun day in gardens.” Uidwin frowned, “I’m sorry to return her to you like this, but I was quite busy with preparations for the evening feast yesterday.” 

“Thank you for looking after her. I know she can be a handful,” she thanked her friend. 

\- - -

“There you are, all nice and clean.” Athelía said as she dried off Opfie and set her back on the ground. “You need to stay put, okay?” she told her little pet but she secretly wished the dwarg would wander off to the king’s quarters. 

Taking a seat at the edge of the bed, she thought about the strange dream she had had about Thranduil. She figured it was due to being dehydrated and the excitement of the village event. It was as if she was going crazy. She was having trouble sorting reality from her dreams. Since the dream, Athelía found herself daydreaming about Thranduil. 

In the dream, his eyes were kind with concern and his lips felt gentle and comforting. Athelía also had a faint recollection of him holding her hands, but she wasn’t sure. She wondered how he knew her hands were cold. Did a healer tell him they were cold or did he know because he held them? 

She hated that the dream caused her to feel so weird. The thought of his lips pressing against hers made her heart thud so loudly she was sure Uidwin could hear it from down the hallway. Athelía tried pushing the memory out of her mind, but it was no use. Her mind shifted between the dream and the village event when Thranduil allowed her to pet Belegon. He stood so close she could feel his warm breath on her face when he said, ‘ _I promise_ .’ 

Reaching for the neatly folded blanket, Athelía hugged the bundle and pressed her cheek on the silky fabric. She closed her eyes and inhaled the essence on it. Thranduil's essence. Her mind began to drift again as his wonderful scent filled her senses. 

"Athelía, how are you feeling?" 

Athelía’s eyes snapped open as she quickly set down the blanket. “Hello Izon, I am much better. Thank you for your concern." she said, her face warm from embarrassment. 

"If you'd like, I can take you on a tour of the palace and gardens. This is a magnificent place with lots to see." Izon offered hoping she didn't think he was being too forward.

"I'd love that! Thank you.” She smiled brightly. Despite being there at the cave palace halls for a few weeks, Athelía had only seen some random places that Opfie wandered off to. She knew there was so much more to see, but Uidwin had been too busy to give her a tour. Though she was excited to the rest of the palace, Athelía _again_ found herself thinking of Thranduil and wishing that he was the one giving her the tour. 

\---

Athelía felt slightly homesick as the captain led her through the massive cave palace. Similar to her home at Erebor, it was tucked away inside the mountain. That was where the similarities ended though. Unlike her home, King Thranduil’s Mirkwood cave palace was infinitely more opulent. 

"And this is the practice field." Izon led Athelía past the prison cells to the military training area situated right outside the base of the mountain. 

"Wow, so much equipment." She commented at the thousands of bows, arrows, swords and armor perfectly arranged along the stone sheds, "These are so beautiful. They look more like artwork than weapons." 

"Would you like to try it?" he asked, eager to impress her.

"Really? Yes!" Athelía agreed excitedly.

\- - -

"Is she better?" Thranduil asked as Uidwin dressed him.

"Elía?” he asked even though he already knew who the king was referring to. “Quite well, my lord. She's up and about. Izon is giving her a tour of the palace." Uidwin said matter of factly.

"She should be resting!" the king snapped.

Surprised by the king’s sudden irritation, Uidwin quickly offered, "I'll go collect her."

"That won't be necessary. I'll find _him_ myself!” he snapped again, the anger even more evident. Thranduil had planned on speaking to Izon this morning about his less than productive performance from yesterday’s village event, but before the day had even begun, Izon was already gallivanting about and skirting duty yet again. 

"Yes my lord." Uidwin said as he took in a deep, worried breath. Thranduil emphasized _him_ , meaning Izon. The king always had his subjects brought to him. It was never a good sign when he fetched them himself. Izon was in trouble. Big trouble. He could only imagine what the punishment would be.

Uidwin watched the king storm out the bedchamber, the pounding of his boots sounding angry.

Thranduil was beyond irritated that the same situation was happening again. First Tauriel betrayed their kinsman by falling for that dwarf and now Izon. He showed so much promise, but Izon was allowing his feelings to get in the way of duty just as Tauriel had done. The situation needed to be remedied immediately.


	8. Chapter 8

"I have to warn you, I'm not very coordinated. My nana and uncle tried teaching me, but I’m terrible. I have trouble holding the bow, so they have me practice with just darts.” Athelía told the captain, her cheeks rosy from embarrassment.

"Don't worry. I'll show you." Izon stood behind her and held her small hands steady as he helped her draw back the bow. "Do you see the target?"

"Yes, I see it." she said nervously.

"Ready, set … now!" he exclaimed as he let go of her hands.

They watched the trajectory of the arrow ascend then descend.

"Ahhh! That was pathetic!" Athelía screeched humorously. "My arrow did a belly flop!"

"You’re right, that was quite sad." Izon admitted jokingly. He laughed so hard his jaw was starting to stiffen.

"Izon !"

Startled by the angry voice, Athelía instinctively reached for Izon’s arm to steady herself. She and the captain turned to find the king hastily approaching them. His face was hard and stone cold furious.

"Yes my lord?" Izon asked in confusion.

"I need you at court now!” the king bellowed.

"Yes my lord." Izon repeated nervously. Since his appointment as guard captain 20 years ago, he had never seen the king this angry before.

"Athelía!” he snapped. “You need to rest! You are to report to Uidwin now!" The king’s thunderous order sounded like a raging blast of dragonfire.

Tears coming to her eyes, Athelía simply nodded as she scurried off. She had never ever seen anyone so hostile and she was terrified. What happened to the kind and caring Thranduil from her dreams? This monster screaming at her and Izon was horrifying and she didn’t like him one bit.

\- - -

"Elía, sweetness, what's the matter?" Uidwin asked as Athelía launched herself at him, her body shaking as she clung onto him.

"He's so mad .... but I didn't do anything ... we didn't do anything." She sobbed into her friend's chest.

"Shhh … he doesn’t mean it.” Uidwin hugged her, his hand stroking her back to soothe her. Pulling back from her, he lifted her chin with his index finger, “Shhh … he’s not mad at you,” he told her firmly. “Lord Thranduil just needed Izon … for something.” Uidwin had no idea what the something meant, but he was sure it would be life altering.

“He’s so scary when he yells.” Athelía said through sniffles. “I don’t like him when he’s like that. Now I know why my nana told me to stay away from him.”

“No no. Don’t say that.” Uidwin didn’t know what Athelía witnessed, but he knew she misunderstood the king. He was not at liberty to explain why he knew this, he only hoped she would believe him. “Trust me, nobody knows him better than me, and I know he’s not mad at you.”

“He was awful. I’ve never seen anyone so mean like that.” she said, finally calming down.

“Sweetness, he has to do that to keep things in order. He’s the king.” Uidwin told her.

“I understand, but we didn’t do anything wrong.” Athelía stated, wiping her tear streaked cheeks with the back of her hands.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, it’s almost lunch time.” Uidwin finally said knowing he was on the losing end of the conversation.

\- - -

“My lord, if I’ve done something that displeases you, please forgive me.” Izon stated nervously as he stood at the center of the throne room.  
Thranduil ignored the apology. Letting out a long breath to calm himself, the king began speaking in a low, measured tone. “You have served the realm well as guard captain, but it appears you’ve been distracted as of late. This is unacceptable.”

“Apologies my lord. It will not happen again.” Izon knew the king was referring to Athelía. He had been thinking about her nonstop since the first time he saw her with Gandalf. Her exotic features and carefree personality had him utterly smitten.

The king continued, “The desire to establish a family unit is natural for all creatures. I believe your distracted state is because you are currently at this stage. It is only fitting that you take a spouse.”

“I am at a loss for words. Thank you my lord.” Izon smiled, his heart pounded like thunder at the great news. Could this really be happening? Lord Thranduil was going to allow him to marry Athelía. He could see it already. They were going to have a bunch of elflings and live happily ever after.

“Your wedding to Galene will be in one week's time.” The king stated as an attendant brought Galene into the throne room.

“What?!” Izon exclaimed in shock.

“Thank you Lord Thranduil!” Galene squealed in delight. Running across the throne room to Izon’s side, the healer hooked her arm around her new fiancé's arm.

The captain looked at Galene in stunned disbelief as the news skewered him in the gut. Though she tugged and pulled at his arm, all Izon felt was the pounding in head. Was he really to be wed to the insufferable snob disguised as a healer? Just because she was one of the lead healers, she looked down on others as if she was a superior being. She was also bossy and a self-severing opportunist. Though she was a healer, she really did not care about anyone except herself. He could see it already. Marriage to Galene would truly be a living nightmare.

Why couldn't his bride be Athelía? Returning his attention back to the direction of the throne, Izon could tell the king was dead serious. There was no asking if he could exchange Galene for Athelía. As a guard captain, he knew enough not to ever question the king, especially when he had made up his mind. Thranduil had his reasons, and above all else, his life was to serve his king. If that meant marriage to Galene, he would grin and bear the agony for the sake of duty and loyalty to his lord.

\- - -

“Ngg ngg.”

“Where’s your lady?” Thranduil asked the dwarg sniffing around in his library. Sitting in his plush chair, the king continued reading documents as he waited for Opfie’s owner to make her appearance.

“Should have known, apologies my lord. I’ll remove her at once.” Uidwin said as he entered the library and picked up the little creature.

“Elía needs to keep that animal in check. Why isn’t she taking care of it?” Thranduil asked, sounding irritated. He had not seen Athelía since the day before and he wondered if she even appreciated his concern for her recovery. She had not come by to thank him for carrying her back to the palace from the village nor had she expressed any gratitude for allowing her use his expensive blanket.

“She’s … umm … asked me to help her.” Uidwin said, not sounding too convincing.

“Help her? She doesn’t need help with Opfie. She just needs to come get her.” he said flatly.

Letting out a long breath, Uidwin realized he might as well just tell the truth, “She’s afraid of coming here, my lord.”

“Afraid? Of what?” Thranduil asked, surprised. “She’s come here nearly every day over the past few weeks. She’s suddenly afraid?”

“She thinks you’re mad at her. She’s terrified, my lord.” Uidwin revealed hesitantly.

“Terrified?” the king questioned thoughtfully. Thranduil began to feel bad as he recalled seeing the tears in Athelía’s eyes. It was never his intention to frighten her. His frustration was with Izon, not her. “I’m not mad at her,” he said, wondering why she was upset when all he did was tell her to go rest.

“That’s what I told her. She’s not used to this, my lord.” Uidwin explained even though he didn’t expect the king to fully understand, but he would still try for Athelía’s sake. “They don’t speak like that where she’s from. Your elevated voice can be … really loud and scary sometimes. I think she’ll respond better to a more … gentle approach.” Uidwin urged, knowing it was the king’s snappy delivery that terrified Athelía, not the content of his words.

“I just told her to go rest.” Thranduil insisted, wanting to make it clear he did not reprimand her.

“I know, but … never mind.” Uidwin frowned and stopped himself. The king was just not understanding and to say anymore on the subject would be a waste of time. And he really didn’t have the luxury of spare time, especially since he had a wedding to organize and make preparations for in less than a week. “Is she to attend the wedding, my lord?” the attendant asked, wondering if he needed to make preparations for Athelía as well.

The king thought for a moment before answering, “Everybody has to attend, no exceptions.” He needed everyone to see that Izon was no longer an eligible ellon.

“I shall inform her so she may prepare.” Uidwin said, his hand petting the little dwarg.

“Make sure she has a suitable dress,” the king ordered firmly.

“Yes definitely, my lord.” The attendant agreed and bowed before exciting the library.

Thranduil’s thoughts immediately drifted back to Athelía as soon as Uidwin left. Her current state of fear did not sit well with him. He hoped she would soon forget the incident. He missed her and deep down he looked forward to the daily intrusions by Opfie. To see Opfie meant Athelía was not too far behind. He would put on an irritated face, but that was not how he felt. Athelía had no idea how much her presence brightened up his day.

Each and every encounter with Athelía only seemed to heighten his intrigue about her.

He did not intend on standing so close to her when they were petting Belegon, but it happened and between the warm softness of her tiny hand and scent of lavender in her hair, he could barely keep focused. Thranduil had to force himself to let go of her hand and take a step back to regain control of his senses.

Transporting her back to the palace was also unplanned. When he held Athelía, her warmth radiated onto him like an aura of comfort. It was such a pleasant sensation, and one he could definitely get used to.

Yearning, along with other feelings like warmth and connectedness were emotions he buried away the day Legolas’ mother died five thousand years ago.

After her passing there were plenty of elleths ready and willing. Once in a rare while when he did allow one in his bed, they were merely pretty faces and warm bodies to him. There was no kissing or holding, and definitely no emotional connection or feelings. They served to satisfy a carnal urge and nothing more.

Athelía changed that. Thranduil couldn’t exactly pinpoint when these feelings came about, but somehow they were there, and they were growing stronger and more distracting by the day. Distracting because he found himself thinking of her when he should be going over documents. And also annoying because being distracted only meant it took him twice as long to get work done.


	9. Chapter 9

“This is for you.” Uidwin told Athelía as he set down a pile of clothing next to her on the bed.

“For me? Why?” Athelía questioned, not understanding. 

“Lord Thranduil said you cannot attend Izon and Galene’s wedding in … in that.” He gestured at Athelía’s blue colored tunic. 

“I’m not going,” she told him flatly.

“Everyone residing in the palace is required to attend.” Uidwin knew Athelía was going to put up a fight about not attending the wedding so he came prepared. “I’m sorry sweetness, but it’s mandatory.” 

“I don’t feel good. I’m … still not recovered yet.” Athelía turned away from him. 

“You are going. Now try these on. King Thranduil had these especially made for you.” he said firmly. 

“Especially made for me?” Athelía asked, surprised, “I … don’t like them.” She pushed the dresses to the side.

“Oh stop it with the drama already. You haven’t even looked at them yet. Try these on, I’m going to wait outside.” Uidwin bent down giving her a quick kiss on the forehead like she was a child. 

Athelía did not like that she was being forced to attend the wedding. She felt uncomfortable attending such fancy events and more than that, she didn’t want to see _him_. 

Uidwin had been trying really hard to cheer her up, and made excuses for the king, but Athelía knew better. She had witnessed his bad temper and was not about to endure another episode like ever again. It did not matter that he had given her his luxurious blanket or the fancy dresses. 

\- - -

“Did she like any of the dresses?” Thranduil asked as Uidwin entered the library.

Setting down the tray of tea and fruits, Uidwin replied, “I don’t know my lord. I took the liberty of choosing one for her.” 

“She’s still upset with me,” he stated wearily. 

“Ngg ngg.” The little creature wobbled its way into the library and started sniffing around. 

“Opfie … silly dwarg … you are always getting lost.” Uidwin hesitated, “My lord … I have wedding preparations to attend to. I know you’re extremely busy, but could you possibly spare just a small moment and return Opfie to her owner for me? I’ll be ever so grateful.” The attendant hoped Thranduil understood the meaning behind the special request. 

“I suppose I could spare just a small moment.” The king nodded knowingly. Picking up Opfie, he headed toward the staff quarters. 

\- - -

“Opfie? ... Opfie? ...” Thranduil heard Athelía’s voice calling out to her dwarg as he approached the kitchen storage room. “Ahhh !!!” She squealed, nearly bumping into a tall figure. 

“Elía, I didn’t mean to startle you.” he said, quickly putting a hand on her shoulder. 

Eyes wide, Athelía backed away from him, the memory of his wrath still fresh in her mind. 

“Opfie wandered off again. I had a free moment so I thought I would bring her to you.” Thranduil explained, holding the little creature on the length of his forearm.

“Umm … thank you.” Athelía held out her hands to retrieve her pet, but the king refused to let Opfie go. Dropping her hands to her sides, Athelía’s fingers began nervously tugging on the hem of her tunic. 

Unsure what to say, Thranduil stood in a brief moment of silence. He kept Opfie close knowing that the moment he handed Opfie over, Athelía would take off running. Suddenly recalling the dresses he asked, “The dresses … did you like any of them?”

“Uidwin picked one for me,” she told him, her focus on how to get Opfie without getting too close to him.

“I see, well … we can have them adjusted if they don’t fit right.” he offered, trying desperately to engage her in conversation. 

Her lips curved up, giving a fake smile. Thranduil hated the awkward moment. She was so close yet so far away. 

“Ngg ngg.” Opfie began squirming. 

Thranduil frowned. He hoped the little creature was not about to create an “ _accident_ ” on his arm. “I suppose this means you want to be put down,” he said, deciding it was much safer that she was on the ground. Opfie immediately started to sniff the area around his boots as he set her down. “What are you looking for Opfie?” he asked, only to find out the little dwarg was looking for his boot. She clawed at it and started chewing on the side of it like it was her toy. Relieved that her squirming was not related to any ‘ _accident_ ,’ he laughed. “I guess you’re looking to destroy my boot.” 

Turning his attention from Opfie to Athelía, he noticed her smile. It was genuine this time and it was beautiful, like rare jewels. Thranduil saw a flush of pink come to her cheeks as their eyes met. 

“I’m sorry, Lord Thranduil.” Athelía apologized, breaking their eye lock as she bent down to pick up Opfie.

“Just Thranduil,” he said softly though inside the desire to just grab and kiss her hard bubbled within his veins. “You don’t have to apologize, she doesn’t know any better.” He took a guarded step closer to her.

Athelía nodded in agreement, the fake smile returning to her face as she backed away from him yet again. “Thank you,” she blurted then rushed out of the storage room.

Athelía hurried down the hallway. She had to get away. It was happening again. Her heart was pounding wildly and her legs felt weak. It was as if the caring and gentle Thranduil from her dream stepped into reality and brought Opfie to her. He was completely different from the Thranduil that yelled at her and Izon from nearly a week ago, but Athelía knew better. The gentle Thranduil was a temporary fake. The real one that breathed dragon fire was lurking underneath and could surface any moment.

\- - -

"Elía, are you ready?" Uidwin asked, holding out his arm for her.

"Yes, but I feel weird. So much fabric." Athelía stated, looking herself over one last time before putting her small hand into the crook of his left elbow. 

“It only feels like a lot of fabric because you are so short.” Uidwin teased, his free hand tapped her wrist reassuringly as he led her to the wedding reception. “You look very nice though.” He added with an affectionate smile. 

She grinned appreciatively. Uidwin always had the ability to cheer her up and help her feel more at ease. They hesitated as they reached the entryway of the garden veranda. 

Thranduil was in conversation with Izon and Galene when his words were cut short by a distraction. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

Wondering what had caught the king’s attention, Izon and Galene turned their heads to the same direction.

Thranduil felt his breath hitch in his throat as he watched Uidwin escort a lovely young maiden through the crowd. Athelía was so exquisitely breathtaking he found it impossible to think straight. She wore a deep violet, off the shoulder, A-line gown that hugged her body perfectly. The dark, elegant color made her peach skin look deliciously creamy. Her hair was braided and pulled to one side, exposing her delicate neck and shoulders.

"Ahem!" Galene pretended to clear her throat. All the attention over Athelía made her blood nearly boil over. This was her wedding reception. All focus should be on her and nobody else, especially not the peredhel runt.

“Lord Thranduil, Lord Izon, Lady Galene.” Athelía gave them an awkward curtsy.

Uidwin bowed, but remained silent. He was content on just observing. He had come to care for Athelía like a little sister, and to see her so beautiful and graceful made him proud.

\- - - 

After the wedding feast, the director of ceremony announced, “My lords and ladies, it’s time for the carola dance. Please form a circle.” 

Not knowing the steps to the group dance, Athelía decided to walk down the steps towards the stream instead. She sat on one of the stone benches next to the meandering stream. Gazing up to the starry night she felt tiny in sparkling night sky. 

Her thoughts drifted to Thranduil. He always looked handsome, but it seemed even more so tonight. He wore a dark malachite, fitted coat that defined his broad shoulders and made his light hair shine like strands of white gold. Other than the bird’s nest crown thing, the king was the image of regal perfection. If there was some way to keep his temper in check, he would truly be perfect in every aspect. 

“Athelía, you look so beautiful.”

“Izon …” she smiled awkwardly when she spotted the captain approaching her. “Shouldn’t you be with Galene?” she asked, looking around.

Ignoring her question, Izon stated, “I hope we can still be friends.” 

“Yes of course.” Athelía agreed. 

“I want you to know, even though I am now married to Galene, I will always be there for you should you ever need me.” Izon said, his voice full of regret. He really wanted to tell her that he loved her, but knew it would not be fair to voice such an emotion when they could never be together. 

“Izon, I will always cherish our friendship, but you must learn to love Galene, she’s your wife now.” Athelía hesitated knowing what she was about to say next might hurt him, “Our destinies are different. I believe my destiny is elsewhere.” An image of Thranduil invaded her mind as she finished the sentence. 

“Izon! I’ve been looking all over for you.” Galene glared at Athelía as she dragged her new husband away. 

Athelía looked out to the water after they left. Her heart felt heavy. What Izon said and the sadness in his eyes broke her heart. She told herself it was better this way because she did not love him the way he deserved. She only hoped Galene would treat him well. 

“Why are you here all alone? The festivities can’t be enjoyed from here.” 

Athelía glanced up to find the king approaching her. She immediately turned away, pretending she didn't hear or see him coming. 

Though she quickly looked away, Thranduil did not miss the exasperated expression on Athelía’s face. Exasperated or not, she was not going to escape him this time. After she ran off with Opfie two days prior, he realized he had to change tactics. Hoping she would simply forget or being subtle just wasn’t working.


	10. Chapter 10

Thranduil situated himself on the bench next to Athelía. She remained silent and continued staring out to the meandering stream as if he was not even there. ‘ _So this is the silent treatment_ ’ he acknowledged to himself, and not liking it in the least. He had overhead the guards referring to ' _the silent treatment_ ' punishment that their wives did when they were mad, but he never really understood it until today. 

“What did Izon say to you?” he finally asked, breaking the awkward silence. 

“Nothing.” Athelía glanced at the king, wondering about his nosy question. 

“It wasn’t _nothing_. You were crying.” Thranduil pointed out, having noticed the moisture around her eyes. “You love him.” he stated, letting out a defeated breath. 

Caught off by the king’s strange accusation, Athelía quickly explained, “Yes … but not like that.” 

“Must you talk in riddles like that? You either love him or you don’t." Thranduil did not mean to sound snappy, but her cryptic words frustrated him to no end. 

She turned away from him. He was getting angry again and she refused to deal with his temper. "Good night Lord Thranduil," Athelía said firmly as she stood up.

He also stood up, blocking her way so she could not leave. “Elía stay, please,” he gently pleaded, remembering Uidwin’s advice to remain calm. Thranduil couldn't believe that word came from his mouth. He was the king, such words were not in his vocabulary, but the need to know the nature of her true feelings caused him to voice the strangest of words. 

She looked away and again pretended to focus on the flowing stream.

"I know I frightened you last week." Thranduil reached for her hands, holding them firmly while he waited for a response from her. When she remained silent and motionless he continued, "It was only because I was worried about you. Will you forgive me?" Thranduil felt his head spin as more of the strange words came flowing out of his mouth. 

The silent treatment continued. Never in his life had anyone dared to ignore him like this, but oddly enough he was not angered. If anything, he felt more determined. When he noticed more tears, Thranduil realized he was going to have to say the strange word one more time. 

"Please?" the king pleaded again as he wiped the tears away with his thumb. 

After a long stretch of silence, Athelía finally spoke. "I don’t know who you are.” She felt so confused. This Thranduil was gentle and sincere, but what if the other one surfaced again? “You’re okay, but the other one … he’s so scary.”

“The other one?” His eyebrows pinched together in confusion.

“Yes, the one that yelled at me.” Athelía explained, “I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Ahh, that one.” Thranduil finally understood. “Just forget him. I’m the real Thranduil.” 

She looked at him closely. The Thranduil standing in front of her was the one from her dream. This one was the dedicated ruler of the Woodland Realm. He was the same caring one that gave her his plush blanket to keep her warm and he was the thoughtful one that took time out of his busy day to bring Opfie to her. This Thranduil was wonderful in every way, and he was so hard to resist. 

“I think maybe.” Athelía felt weak and clouded with confusion. 

"Maybe?" Thranduil asked. She was being cryptic again, but it came across humorously endearing to him this time. "What do I have to do?" he asked, his eyes fixed on her.

There was more silence as she thought about his question. 

"How about this? " Thranduil wrapped his arms around her in a tender embrace. "I think this qualifies as a sincere apology, don't you?" He closed his eyes, savoring the moment, how he had longed to hold Athelía like this. In the moment of calm, he finally realized what she meant earlier. "If you don’t love Izon _that way_ , then _who_ do you love that way ?"

"He gets really mad sometimes. He scares me when he does that." Athelía said nervously, recalling the king's wrath from the week prior. 

Thranduil smiled, relief washing over him as he realized she was referring to him. "He does that?! How dare he! Tell me who he is, I'll fix him straight away!" Thranduil said jokingly, though he knew she was right. He needed to work on his temper. 

He leaned in to kiss Athelía, but was interrupted. 

"Apologies my lord, Uidwin said you are needed for the last carola dance." A soft elleth voice informed the king. 

"Tell them I'm coming," he told the attendant, his eyes remaining focused on Athelía. "You look beautiful tonight." Thranduil whispered, his arms tightening around her.

Athelía instinctively let out a yelp as she felt her feet leave the ground. Thranduil’s strong arms lifted her, bringing her face to his for a brief but deep kiss. Then he quickly set her back on her feet and reached for her hand. Though she was back on her feet, the fluttery sensation made Athelía feel like she was floating among the clouds. 

“Come, I’ll teach you the steps to the carola.” His large hand gripped her small one as he led her back to the wedding party. 

Talora followed the king and the peredhel back to reception area. She forced herself to swallow down the tears. Thranduil was so entranced by the peredhel that he did not even acknowledge her presence. She heard rumors that his attention had been on Athelía as of late, but she hoped it had to do with keeping his word to Gandalf, and not otherwise.

Seeing the king show open affection to the low-life half dwarf was just sickening. It wasn’t fair, Talora had been attending to the king for nearly 20 years and he has never ever shown affection like that to anyone. 

In the first year of her arrival, the king appeared to be intrigued by her family linage. During the few occasions where she was requested to dine with him, Thranduil questioned her extensively about her family’s winery estate. Twice she even ended up in his bed, and Talora was sure the king was falling for her, but she was mistaken. His interest in her was short lived and she was soon cast aside like the others. 

So many times she considered leaving. Not only did Thranduil not notice her any longer, she also did not get along with Uidwin’s odd way. Talora didn’t need this job, her family was well off and she could just return home and live a relaxing life. Back at home, she was the lady of her family’s winery estate, along with her nana, but instead she was working at the palace, hoping for the day the king would notice her again. Talora felt deep in her heart that there was still a chance, because though they had not dined alone nor been intimate for many years, the king had not been seen with another female either. That was, until today. 

The attendant decided she would push the depressing thought aside for now. She knew the king was quite fickle and easily bored when it came to females. Talora reassured herself that Thranduil's fascination with the half-dwarf creature was going be no different from the others ... short lived. 

\- - - 

Galene sat on her new bed naked and cold. She felt humiliated. Wedding nights were supposed to be romantic and passionate, but instead Izon refused her advances. He said he had a headache ... something about too much wine and then he passed out snoring. 

This was all Athelía’s fault. She saw the way Izon looked at Athelía. It was as if he was drooling over the peredhel! Disgusting! It was her wedding and reception yet all the attention was on Athelía. How she despised the creature. She would have her way with Izon soon enough. He couldn't be drunk forever.

The healer’s pouty lips curved into a satisfied smirk as she thought of the different things she could do erase any thought of Athelía from Izon’s memory.

\- - - 

Thranduil looked up from the stack of paper scrolls on desk wondering who was approaching. Uidwin had already come and gone. 

“Good morning,” Athelía smiled meekly as she entered the king’s study. 

“You’re up early,” Thranduil smirked, his expression completely betraying how delighted he was that she sought him out on her own accord. 

“I couldn’t sleep.” She placed Opfie on the ground before she took a seat across from his desk. 

“Why is that? Too much excitement from last night?” he questioned, getting up from his chair. 

Athelía felt her cheeks warm at the thought of Thranduil’s strong arms around her and the deep kiss they shared. “Maybe.” She smiled shyly. 

“Elía, I’m going to be away." Thranduil told her as he stepped to the front of the desk and sat at the edge. He really didn’t want to go, especially since they made so much progress last night, but there really was no choice.

"Where are you going?" She did not bother to hide the disappointment in her voice. “When will you be back?”

Thranduil reveled in the way Athelía pouted over his pending departure. It was confirmation that she wanted to be with him, and he wanted the same, but unfortunately it would have to wait for now. Duty and the safety of the realm needed to be secured first. "There's been orc and spider sightings again. We're doing a survey of the border and surrounding caves. I’ll be back in a few days.” he explained, not sounding the least bit enthused. 

"Please be careful, my lord." Athelía muttered softly, her voice sweet and caring.

"My lord? You've never called me that before. Why now?" He knew she referred to him as such because she was feeling more comfortable with him, but he still wanted to hear what she would say. 

"Umm ... because I feel like it." She grinned playfully. 

"Is that so? And what else are you feeling like today, my lady?" Thranduil teased.

"I feel like fixing this." She stood and stepped closer to him, her small fingers securing a clasp on his armor. 

Linking his long arms around her waist, he pulled her even closer. "Are you going to behave while I'm gone?" he whispered, his voice low and mesmerizing.

Athelía took in a deep breath, realizing she was standing between his legs, and maybe even brushing up against ... something. "What happens if I don't?" 

"Ahh ... let me warn you little one, naughtiness will get you in some severe punishment." Thranduil said, his voice husky with need. 

"Really?" She shrugged her shoulders unbelieving.

Suddenly becoming serious, Thranduil said firmly, "You better believe it." He gently pressed his lips to hers. Thranduil told himself the night before that he would take it slow with Athelía. He feared his eagerness would come off as forcefulness if he wasn't careful. 

Athelía wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging on to him tightly while trying figure out the kissing thing. 

To his delight she responded. Her kissing was sloppy from inexperience, but delicious all the same. Thranduil let out a low groan as he felt the warm sensation pool around his groin, making him hard. If he didn't stop this now, he would not be able contain himself. As much as he wanted to ravish her and just take her right then and there, he wanted their first time to be special.

-


	11. Chapter 11

King Thranduil and the guards rode towards the southern border. The reports of potential border breaches seemed to come from this region more and more often. 

Since Tauriel’s banishment, the elven lord made it his policy to conduct all border surveys himself. The first-hand account allowed him to remedy any situations right then and there. Waiting for a report a day later was simply not effective and the delay would only make the border more vulnerable. 

The other policy he had set forth was rotating the three captains and their companies. One would remain at the village to protect and give guidance to the civilians. Another would occupy the palace halls to keep it secure and the third would accompany him on the border survey. These assigned posts were rotated to keep the three captains and companies well versed in the duties of all three post assignments. 

They were all good captains, but each had a different strength. Izon’s was on the field. He was skilled both in combat and giving the guards direction. Sidris was better at keeping post at the village, he communicated effectively and had a way with motivating the villagers. Melgorn was the best strategist of the three. 

For this rotation, Melgorn and his men where to patrol the village while Izon and his company kept the palace secure. And the honor of accompanying the elvenking on this border survey belonged to Sidris and his squad. 

“Make sure every carcass is burned.” The king mounted onto Belegon while Sidris and the guards gathered the dead spiders together. He hated the spiders, it seemed they multiplied faster than they could be killed. They had been a threat to his realm for centuries and the thought that Athelía had been injured by one only made him more determined to have them purged from Mirkwood. He vowed right then and there to have each and every one killed and burned until they were completely eradicated. These blasted creatures were never going to hurt his darling Athelía ever again. 

\- - -

It was nearly supper time when the king returned to the palace halls a few days later.

“All is in order at the village, my lord.” Melgorn followed the king into his private chamber. 

“Good.” Thranduil acknowledged as he proceeded to remove his armor. “Where’s Izon?” he asked, wondering why the other captain was not present to give a status report on the palace security. 

“He had to attend to some personal things, but asked me to inform you that everything is secure here at the palace.” Melgorn quickly explained. 

“Personal things? That’s unacceptable, tell him he is to give me a report directly.” The king let out an irritated sigh. Izon’s lack of commitment to his duties was becoming quite aggravating. 

“As you wish my lord, I’ll go inform him right now.” Melgorn nearly collided with Uidwin as he turned to leave. The captain hoped with all hope that he would catch Izon in time. 

“My apologies, Melgorn.” Uidwin excused himself for nearly spilling bath oil on the captain. He thought about how rude Melgorn was for just bolting out the door. They were cousins-in-law after all, and the least Melgorn could do was offer a proper greeting. “Rude!” the attendant snapped under his breath. 

"Does Elía know I've returned?" the king asked, stepping into the hot bath. Thranduil was eager to wash up quickly so that he could devote the remainder of the night to Athelía. He had been away for only a few days, but he missed her terribly. A smile came to his face when he thought about how elated and grateful she would be to know that they had killed all the spiders. 

"She's looking for Opfie." Uidwin poured the bath oil into the water and ran the soapy sponge across the king’s back.

"Again? That creature is a nuisance. It ought to be chained up." Thranduil said, though he really didn't mean it. He would tolerate Opfie roaming the halls if it meant Athelía was happy. 

"Come to think of it. I haven't seen her for quite a while." Uidwin stalled for a moment as he tried recalling when he had last seen Athelía.

"What do you mean quite a while?" The king wondered why his attendant had not seen Athelía for a while. 

"Since ... before lunch." Uidwin replied, realizing he had not seen Athelía nearly all day. 

"You are to look for her when you're done here. Tell her I’m waiting for her." Thranduil felt slightly disappointment that Athelía was roaming about looking for Opfie and not obediently waiting for his return. 

"I wonder where she could have gone,” the attendant said thoughtfully. “She should have been back by now. It’s almost supper time." He stood and was about to pack up when a fast moving guard captain knocked over the perfectly aligned bath supplies. “Melgorn, _really_ ? Look what you’ve done. You’ve made a mess of my supplies!” Uidwin rolled his eyes as he reached for the king’s perfectly folded robe.

Ignoring his cousin-in-law’s snide comment, Melgorn apologized for intruding on the king. “Pardon me, my lord.” He took in a labored breath, “I was too late. It appears Izon left earlier in the day.”

“What?!” the king snapped. “Melgorn, you are to fetch Izon and bring him to court at once!” The king stood up from the bath and snatched the robe from his attendant. “Uidwin, you are locate Athelía immediately.”

\- - -

After Uidwin dressed him, the king attempted to busy himself with the usual realm paperwork and issues. He sat in the study and though his eyes roved over the policies and accounting sheets, his mind was elsewhere. Thranduil could not stop himself from wondering about Izon and Athelía. He hoped their disappearance was a mere coincident and not something else. The thoughts of what Izon and Athelía might be doing invaded his mind like bat bite venom seeping under his skin, making him itch and burn with frustration and suspicion. Remaining calm and collected was getting increasingly harder with each passing moment. 

"My lord, we've searched the entire palace.” Uidwin hastily informed the king. “She's nowhere to be found. We can’t seem to find Opfie, either." He continued, worry filling him as he tried to figure out why Athelía was missing for so long. 

"She left with Izon!" The anger from _that day_ pricked on Thranduil’s skin like a thousand bat bites. Athelía ran off with Izon again. He just _knew_ it. They waited for the opportunity for him to be away and ran off like criminals. They were both naive and stupid for thinking they could fool him. 

"No, my lord. That's not true. She’s been waiting for you." Uidwin felt ever so frustrated with the king’s nonsense accusation. Athelía divulged to him about their heated kissing in the study and how she couldn't wait for Thranduil’s return. "She shared tea with the staff this morning, but she realized Opfie was missing so she went looking for her. It’s not like her to just leave. I hope she’s not hurt.” Uidwin felt his nerves surge with concern. 

"Lies!” the king bellowed, standing up. “How dare you cover up for them! You will answer for this when they are found." He slammed the paper scroll on the desk and stormed out of the study. 

Uidwin stood in stunned disbelief. Thranduil had gone completely and utterly mad. Now he understood why Athelía was so upset. The king was like a raving crazy orc. Not that he had ever been on the battle field to even see one, but the attendant was sure the king's behavior just then was darned close. It’s no wonder Athelía was frightened out of her wits.

\- - -

Thranduil sat on the throne impatiently waiting for Melgorn and Sidris to arrive. He would not look for Izon and Athelía this time. This time they would be brought to him on their hands and knees. Izon was violating his oath as captain and Athelía was an accomplice. They were realm criminals this time and needed to be dealt with accordingly. 

Since the days of King Oropher, his adar, guards, captains and all court officials and attendants were held to the highest of standards. Having an affair while married to another was strictly forbidden and punishable by banishment from the realm. Izon's second crime, and infinitely more severe, was abandonment. This crime was punishable by permanent imprisonment. 

“Any news on Izon?” he asked Melgorn as the two captains stepped into the throne room. 

“No my lord. I checked with the guards in his company and they don’t know either.” Melgorn did not feel good about reporting on his fellow captain. Though Izon had not been efficient as of late, Melgorn knew Izon to be truly loyal and dedicated to the king and their Woodland Realm. 

“Izon and Athelía are criminals of the realm.” Thranduil’s fingers tapped the armrest of his throne. “They need to be brought in for questioning. They are to be brought here as soon as they are found.” With a dismissive wave, the king dispatched the two captains to launch the extensive search. 

The elven lord sat at his throne brooding over the best way to handle the poor excuse of a captain and wretched peredhel dwarf. He was not surprised by Athelía, she was Tauriel and the low life dwarf’s daughter, after all. Nothing noble could possibly come from such poor breeding.

Thranduil decided if Izon and Athelía wanted to be together so badly, he would be the benevolent king and grant them their wish. He had absolutely no problem burying their carcasses together so they could both rot in the Necromancer's hell.

\- - - 

It seemed like an eternity had passed when Thranduil’s concentration was broken by the sound noise and commotion at the throne room corridor. 

"My lord, we found her." Melgorn rushed in. A few guards filed in shortly thereafter and assumed attention positions. 

"Bring them here at once!" the elven lord demanded angrily.

From his vantage point atop the throne, the king watched as one of the guards from the back of the throne room hastily weaved through the crowd of guards. Moments later, the guard emerged holding a completely limp form in his arms. Though the face was dirty and blood streaked, Thranduil knew exactly who it was. 

Rage and devastation ignited in his chest like a blast of dragon fire. "I told you to bring them in for questioning!" The king slammed his fist on the armrest. “How is she to answer anything if she’s dead?!” Thranduil couldn't fathom the incompetence of these seasoned guards. "Imbeciles! You will all answer for disobeying my orders!" 

Grabbing the wine goblet from the side table, the king flung it to the floor. Shattered bits of glass and the ruby colored beverage splattered across the throne room. 

"My lord, we found her this way. She is alive, but she needs a healer quickly." Melgorn informed the king. 

Thranduil stood and descended from the throne. Walking over to the guard holding Athelía, he retrieved her from the guard and quickly headed toward the healers’ quarters. Thranduil thought about how foolish Athelía was for choosing Izon. She never would have ended up in this grave predicament had she chosen correctly … had she chosen him. 

-


	12. Chapter 12

“Oh woe is me!” Uidwin felt nauseous at the sight of Athelía’s dirty, bloody face. “Nente hurry!” he called out to his cousin. 

Nente grabbed her healing supplies and rushed after the king. 

“Tend to her and give me an update.” Thranduil placed the peredhel on the small bed and turned to leave. He needed to go clear his head, if that was even possible. When he ordered the search for Athelía, he didn’t expect for her to be brought back injured and unconscious. He figured Izon was on the run and hiding now that she had been found. But no matter, he was the king and at his disposal were two more captains and numerous guards. It was only a matter of time before Izon was located.

“Yes my lord.” The healer quickly sat down by Athelía’s side. “Uidwin, could you please get a bucket of warm water and some wash cloths?” When he didn’t answer, she turned and looked at him. A smirk came to her face at the sight of Uidwin’s wide eyed fear. “Don’t worry, I’ll wash her up if you just help me get the supplies. 

The attendant let out a breath of relief. Other than Athelía, Nente was the only other person who understood his fear of blood and gore. “Yes, sure. I’ll be right back.” 

Uidwin wanted to scream when he arrived at the healer’s supply room. One side was semi organized but the other was a crazy mess. Walking back out, he stopped one of the assistant healers, “What’s this madness about?!” 

“Those are Lady Galene’s things. She ordered us not to touch anything. She said she would be back for those soon.” the assistant quickly explained. Uidwin was a compulsive neat freak and the slightest bit of untidiness set him off into a drama filled rant. 

Uidwin pursed his lips in disapproval. “This is a healing supply room, not her personal storage! Tell her she needs to have these boxes removed at once! She can answer to Lord Thranduil if she has issue with that.” 

“Yes, I’ll inform her.” The assistant hastily replied even though he really had no intention of telling Galene anything. She was stressed about relocating to her new quarters and had been in an exceptionally foul mood. The assistant healer had not seen the snobby lead for most of the day and he’d much rather keep it that way. 

"Be sure you do that immediately." Uidwin swiftly retrieved the supplies and headed back to Athelía's room.

\- - -

Uidwin pulled up the king’s silk blanket and carefully tucked Athelía in. He cringed at the sight of the gash on the side of her forehead. Thankfully Nente had cleaned and bandaged it up so the blood was no longer oozing all over her face. He couldn’t believe someone was so cruel as to want to hurt sweet little Athelía. If they had issue with her, they could have simply given her some choice words, but taking it to this level of violence was just despicable. 

“Thank you Nente, I’ll take over now. It's late, you should get some rest.” Uidwin hugged his cousin appreciatively. He really didn’t understand how his nice cousin and talented lead healer could possibly be married to the brute of an elven captain Melgorn. 

“Melgorn said he’s sorry for knocking over your bath supplies. He was just in a rush to find Izon.” The copper haired healer started packing up her supplies.

Uidwin’s expression softened but was still serious. “Yeah well … tell him not to do it again. I work very hard to keep this place in order.” 

Nente smiled in agreement. “Yes of course.” She was about to exit the room when a tall figure blocked her way. 

"Can she be saved?" The king peered over at Athelía’s sleeping form. 

"I’ve stabilized her for now, but we’ll just have to wait and see. The treatment is sort of tricky. It appears she's ingested some poison, a carefully crafted kind." Nente said thoughtfully. 

"Speak in plain terms. What does carefully crafted mean?" the king snapped, his impatience surging again. 

"It's a combination of poisons that can be lethal if left untreated." she replied nervously.

"I see." Thranduil stepped forward and stopped at the bedside. He stared at Athelía's sleeping form. Though the dirt and blood had been washed off her face, she still looked like she was near death. Athelía's skin was pasty pale, and her lips and fingernails were a shade close to black. Seeing her that way was so uncomfortable. Part of him wanted to take her in his arms and hold her tightly, but other part that was still bitter and angry stopped him from doing so. "I am to be informed the moment she awakes." Thranduil ordered, turning on his heal and leaving. 

\- - - 

"My lord Elía is awake." Uidwin charged into the king’s study. 

“It’s about time.” Thranduil slammed the quill on the desk as he stood up. Athelía had been unconscious for three days and it was driving him crazy with worry and suspicion ... suspicion and worry. 

Nente moved out of the way as the king approached Athelía’s bedside.

“Thranduil.” Athelía stretched her arm, her hand reaching out to him.

Taking her hand, he sat beside her and began, “Where was Izon taking you? Tell me where he’s hiding!”

“I don’t understand,” Athelía stated weakly, her eyebrows pinching together in confusion.

Thranduil looked at her, his expression stern and without warmth. “I’m serious Athelía.” He referred to her by her formal, given name. Calling her Elía was a mistake. Using her familiar name meant they were close and at the moment he was not feeling familiar or close to her in the least. “You were trying to leave with Izon. It’s a crime for a guard, especially a captain to abandon post. You are guilty of aiding and abetting.” 

Withdrawing her hand, Athelía turned her face to the opposite direction as tears flowed from her eyes. “I can’t do this … I … I’m so exhausted…” she said through coughs and choking. 

“Athelía, I have a right to know. I am the king of this realm and he is my charge.” The king pressed on.

“Stop … please…” she pleaded. Athelía began to sob, her body shaking along with the painful sound. Thranduil thought she had betrayed him with Izon. How could he possibly think so low of her? The awful Thranduil from that day had returned, and he was cruel to the bone. His accusation was far more painful than the gash on her head and poison that nearly killed her.

Standing in the distance, Uidwin looked at Nente, his heading shaking in disapproval. Uidwin nudged Nente with his elbow. 

Understanding her cousin’s gesture, the healer took a few steps forward. “Umm … my lord, I need to administer more medications. May we give you an update in a few hours?” 

“Be sure you do that,” the king said, getting up abruptly. He was about to return to his private chambers when he spotted Melgorn hastily approaching him.

“Izon is back, my lord.” 

\- - -

“My lord, I understand you were looking for me,” Izon said wearily. He had just endured the most tiresome few days in his life and he was eager to return to his duties as captain. 

“Where did you take her?!” the king demanded.

Izon hesitated, it was the king’s right to know all, but this inquiry was odd to say the least. “We went to the Woodsmen's village, my lord.” 

Letting out a long frustrated breath, the king stated, “Abandonment is a crime punishable by permanent imprisonment.” 

“Yes most definitely, my lord. Who had the audacity to do that? I assume it’s someone from my squadron. I’ll take care of this immediately.” The captain felt grateful for the new assignment. 

Thranduil had to admit Izon had some outrageous nerve. Not only did he look unfazed by what he had done, he was pretending it was someone else altogether.

“My lord, may I approach?” Galene asked, standing impatiently at the corridor to the throne room. 

The king was about to dismiss her when she scurried over to her husband’s side. “Please my lord. We just got back from picking out furniture. The delivery is scheduled for today. Maybe this assignment could be handled Melgorn or Sidris? I need Izon’s help desperately.” Galene pleaded, her demeanor full of drama.

“Galene! You are not needed here. Go!” Izon snapped. He just couldn’t deal with his new wife any longer. Her constant bickering was causing him anxiety and headaches. These were not the fake ones he had been making up to avoid relations with her either. These were real, full blown debilitating headaches that would make any poor ellon go limp. Galene had been nagging at him about needing furniture for their new quarters and demanded that they go to some famous furniture crafter at the Woodsmen's village. So as soon as he heard Sidris and the king were on their way back from the border survey, he just took her in order to shut her up. 

“But who’s going to help me organize the new furniture and relocate my belongings to our new quarters? I can’t do this by myself!” she snapped back. 

Thranduil could not believe the scene unfolding before his eyes. He sunk into the throne seat cushion, his head leaning back as his eyes closed in defeat. ‘ _Furniture_ ?!’ There was no issue of infidelity or abandonment. The king felt like someone had dunked his head in a bucket of ice water and now he was wide awake from the biting cold. Relief washed over him as he realized Athelía was not with Izon.

‘ _Elía_ !’ Thranduil bolted from the throne and within a blink his long legs broke into a swift stride towards the healer's quarters. Athelía was near death and instead of showing concern he interrogated her like she was a common criminal. He completely forgot to comfort her and reassure her that he would take care of her. He was so worked up on his own misconception that he projected anger on her. _Again_. He had to beg her for forgiveness. 

“My lord, may we be excused?” Galene ran after the king. 

“Yes! Now leave!" the elven lord snapped. "Take a week if you want.” he added, suddenly feeling generous.

\- - -

Thranduil did a double take as he arrived at Athelía’s room. The bed was empty, and Uidwin and Nente appeared to be cleaning and packing things up. Assuming Nente needed more space to administer treatment, he asked, “What room was she moved to?”

“She didn't move another room. She left.” Uidwin told him calmly. Athelía was going to a safer place, and though he would miss her, he knew it was for the best. 

“Left? She's not well enough!" Thranduil glared at them, his expression a mixture of confusion and disbelief. "Gandalf and Radagast left her in my care. She's not allowed to leave!” 

Uidwin had had enough. He was loyal to his king to a fault, but this time a poor youngling had been emotionally beaten up through no fault of her own. It was cruel and unusual punishment and it had to be stopped. “Apologies my lord. She is not a citizen of Mirkwood and she has not committed any crime, so in that sense, she can leave and do as she pleases.”

Thranduil wanted to smack the wits out of the unusually mouthy attendant, but he knew Uidwin was right. “Why didn’t you stop her?! It’s dark and unsafe, she could get killed!”

“Do not worry my lord, I had two guards escort her. She will be safer at the … somewhere.” he stated sarcastically. 

“Nonsense! There’s no place safer than the palace.” Thranduil said, his thoughts a jumbled mess. First the confusion with Izon and now Athelía leaving.

“Here, no one can protect her from _you_ , my lord.” Uidwin knew he might as well just march himself directly to a holding cell after that snide remark.

Ignoring Uidwin's last jab, Thranduil rushed out of the healer's’ quarters. He had to find Athelía. 

-


	13. Chapter 13

Athelía felt ever so grateful for Nente and Uidwin’s help. Nente packed extra healing supplies for her and Uidwin promised he would continue looking for Opfie and if she was found, he would have someone deliver her to the cabin near Rhosgobel. Taking a deep breath, she mentally prepared herself to venture out of the palace halls and into the dark forest. Though beautiful during the day, the forest quickly became quite creepy and scary at night. This was truly the worst time to leave, but she couldn’t stay a moment longer. Athelía took careful steps as she descended down the stone stairway toward the river exit. 

The guards Uidwin assigned to escort her did what they could, but she was weak and was not able to move very fast. Athelía wished she could just blink her eyes and be instantly transported from the palace to the cabin. Thranduil’s continued anger and mistrust was like daggers to her heart. He was bleeding the life out of her soul, and she just couldn’t take it anymore.

“You can’t leave.” 

Athelía looked to the direction the of the deep, calm sounding voice. Though the sounds of the river and night forest filled the air, she could tell it was _his_ voice. Out of nowhere Thranduil emerged from the dark forest outside onto the river exit walkway. 

“No … no…” Athelía shook her head in painful dismay. She was so close to escaping. She stood frozen on the stone stairway. There were three directions and she couldn’t take any of them. One led to the river exit where _he_ was standing, blocking her way. The other was to the prison cells and the last way led back into the main area of the palace. Athelía felt utterly doomed. 

“Elía ...” He referred to her by her familiar name again, now that he knew the truth. The king ascended the stairway in slow, steady, steps. Though the hanging torch lights were dim, they still cast just enough brightness for him to catch the expression of horror on Athelía’s pale face. 

She moved to one side but he blocked her. She tried the other side but he blocked her again. She was no match for Thranduil. She could be fully recovered and still be no match for him. Athelía tried ducking behind one of the guards. 

“Leave!” the king ordered, his bellowing voice sending the two guards scurrying away.

“I’ve done nothing wrong and I am not your prisoner!” she snapped, “I can leave if I want!” Athelía told herself she would not give in to him anymore. His moods were exhausting and she was not going to endure anymore of his tantrums. 

“I know the truth now. I’m sorry. Please forgive me.” Thranduil said, his heart breaking at how he had hurt her. He would understand if she never forgave him, but he would not stop trying. “Someone is trying to kill you. Please stay so I can protect you and investigate who did this to you.” He hoped the excuse would bring her back to reason.

“I’m leaving! I don’t need your protection!” she wailed, trying to take more steps. 

“Just let her go already. Sheesh.” A scrappy old voice from one of the holding cells hollered.

“Silence or you will all die!” Thranduil barked as he grabbed and hoisted Athelía over his shoulder. He charged over to the nearest vacant cell. Kicking open the holding cell door, he set her down on the prison bed, his large hand holding her down by the shoulder. 

“Let go!” Athelía struggled against him trying to stand up.

“Stop this!” he demanded, tightening his grip. Grabbing her chin with his free hand, Thranduil forced her to look at him. “You are not leaving. I forbid it. It’s not safe out there.” he said in a low, firm voice. 

“Don’t touch me!” she shrieked, pushing his hand off her face. She tried again to stand up. 

Thranduil dropped to his knees. Immediately moving between her legs, he grabbed her arms, pinned them to her sides and forced her to remain seated. “Don’t you dare! I am the _king_ and you _will_ obey my orders!” 

“How dare you touch me! I am not your property!” She continued to squirm but it did no good. Thranduil was much too strong. “Help! Someone help me!” Athelía screamed, knowing it was useless but she did it anyway to unnerve him. 

How dare she challenge him. Athelía had no idea who she was dealing with. He was the Elvenking and he had never been challenged or refused by any female. Until now, but that didn’t matter because he was ready for the challenge. And yes, was he ever so ready, because the more she fought him the more he wanted her. 

“Be quiet!” he seethed, his mouth clamping down forcibly on her lips. Athelía was being a brat. Thranduil knew he had to teach her a lesson for disregarding his apology and making such a ruckus. As the king, it wasn’t easy for him to admit he was wrong. 

Jerking her head to the side, Athelía wiped his saliva off on the sleeve of her shirt as if disgusted. She opened her mouth and tried to scream, but again his mouth clamped down on hers again, this time his tongue forcibly pushed in, muffling up whatever she was about to scream. 

Thranduil pulled away laughing, “What were you saying? You don’t like my saliva on you?” He quirked a sinister eyebrow. “Try wiping this off.” He pushed his face against her neck his tongue darting out, licking the length of her silky skin.

Athelía gasped, the sensation of his wet tongue on her skin sent prickly tingles throughout her body. She tried pushing him away, but he just moved somewhere else. She wiggled trying again to avoid him but instead she lost her balance and fell flat on her back. 

“What about here.” He climbed over her, his powerful legs straddling her at the thighs. Pulling off her tunic and undershirt, Thranduil dug his face to the soft swell of her breast, his hand cupping and squeezing one while his mouth teased and tasted the other. 

Athelía was about to scream in revulsion only to realize her voice did not obey. To her utter horror, something more like a moan escaped. 

“You like that, huh?” he said, his breath hot on her skin, tickling the sensitive nipple and making it stiffen. Glancing up, his eyes mocked her as his mouth tasted the other breast. Thranduil licked the other nipple, his tongue flicking at it like it was candy. 

“Get off!” Athelía attempted kicking her legs but he was too strong and heavy. 

“Patience … I’m going there next.” Thranduil laughed wickedly as he pulled her leg out and shoved his hand down her pants. 

She tried protesting, but her body continued to betray her. “Mmm … nnn … mmm...” The blasted moan escaped her mouth again when Thranduil’s hand met the delicate region between her legs. The sensation of his hand exploring her intimate flesh made the area throb and pulsate so intensely Athelía had to close her eyes. 

Athelía was giving in, Thranduil knew he would win her over. The last sound was a moan disguised as a pathetic protest and she was so lost to the pleasure of his hand that her hips writhed and arched. 

Suddenly he stopped and stood up. Athelía watched him remove his coat and clothing. Thranduil's body reminded her of a statue she saw once of a military god. His light golden hair fell over his broad shoulders and chiseled torso. His legs were pure ripples of muscle and his erect manhood … she had never seen one, but knew his had to be much bigger than the usual. The fascination with Thranduil's perfect body quickly morphed into fear as she realized what he was about to do. At this point she couldn't deny that she wanted him, but the large and long appendage would not fit inside her, she just knew it. It was going to hurt ... a lot. “It’s too big.” 

Athelía said something. He wasn’t sure what. All he knew was that he had to have her, now. With a tug he removed her pants, adding them to heap of clothes already on the floor. Thranduil drank in the sight of Athelía’s bare body. She was small with beautifully delicate curves in all the right places. If he could contain himself, he would taste and feast on every inch of her delicious form, but the thing between his legs had a mind of its own and it was demanding to be satisfied first. The selfish, possessive thing insisted it had to be inside Athelía. Moving between her legs, Thranduil got on his knees and positioned his hardness at her entrance. 

“You’re not going anywhere. You are mine,” he breathed, kissing her hard as his hand stroked and played with her folds, teasing the center nub as he searched for her opening. Thranduil felt wetness gush from her onto his hand. She was ready. He pulled out his hand, licked the tips of his fingers, "You taste ymmm ..." Then with a swift push he was inside her. 

Athelía screamed, her body stiffened up as tears streamed down her temples. 

“Shhh … ” he soothed, kissing the tears, Thranduil remained still so she could acclimate. He held her tightly. “Try to relax,” he coached her. 

Athelía nodded, but her face still looked pained and frightened. She felt him pull out slightly only to push back in. She grabbed onto his arms tightly, her fingernails digging into his skin. 

Thranduil started moving again, he had too. The tightness of her core was driving him over the edge. His release needed to happen soon or he was going to go crazy. Picking up the pace, he watched Athelía’s face cringe with every thrust. Soon. It had to be soon. 

Thranduil let out a wild grunt as he thrust forcefully inside her, his body convulsing from the euphoria of his release. 

Athelía screamed again, the last thrust was so deep she felt her insides shift. 

Then he collapsed on her. Athelía felt the entire weight of his body on her. The huge mass of sweaty, stickiness was completely spent and breathing like he had been in battle. 

Thranduil moved off her knowing he might smother her if he stayed that way too long. He laid next to her and was trying to catch his breath when she said something. 

“I’m cold. It’s so cold in here.” Athelía told him, her naked body shivering. 

Sitting up, Thranduil reached for his coat and wrapped it around her. He quickly dressed himself before scooping her up into his arms. Holding her in his arms, he looked around the cell to make sure he had retrieved everything. He spotted something shiny on the floor but decided they come back to collect it later. Once at the cell door, he used his foot to push it open. 

\- - - 

Thranduil laid his little darling on the bed. He quickly removed his clothes and spooned up behind her and held her tight. “Is that better?” he asked, his eyes closing as he began to drift into sleep. 

“A lot better.” Athelía confirmed, “Thranduil …”

“Hmmm …” he hummed, his eyes remaining closed. 

“Do you love me?” she asked, her voice sounding like her sweet old self again.

“What kind of question is that?” Thranduil’s eyes snapped open at the ridiculous question. Did she not realize all the madness was because he loved her so much?

Athelía squirmed and flipped around to face him. “It’s a _real_ question.” She set her small hand on his chest as she waited for his response. 

“Of course.” He pressed his lips on her forehead. 

She pulled away, her dark eyes demanding reassurance. “Of course what?” 

“Hmm … I think …” he smirked, his hand pushing her disheveled reddish-black hair out of her face. He understood now why Uidwin loved to tease her. Athelía was gullible and her antics were really quite adorable. 

“Stop that! It’s not funny.” She snapped, her face serious in the cutest, pouty sort of way.

Moving closer to her face he breathed, “Le melin.” Thranduil kissed her mouth ever so gently. The words he had not voiced for thousands of years gave him a sense peace. 

“You sure have a strange way of showing it,” Athelía said thoughtfully, “but I still love you, and you better not do this to me again. I’m not lying naked in that cold prison cell ever again, not even for you.” She tucked her face into the crook of his neck and closed her eyes. 

Thranduil cringed. _So much for making their first time special_.


	14. Chapter 14

Uidwin hesitated at the doors of his King's bed chamber. He didn’t think it was possible, but he was quite relieved that somehow Thranduil managed to bring Athelía back. She looked comfortable and the affection Thranduil was showing towards her was quite sweet.

"Rest, I’ll be back soon." Thranduil whispered while pressing his lips to the Athelía’s cheek. He pulled the silk sheets up, tucking her back into bed, then moved toward where his attendant was patiently waiting.

Uidwin assisted his king get dressed while taking careful mental notes of the instructions being whispered to him. 

“Yes my lord,” Uidwin reassured Thranduil as they both stepped into the hallway. He continued to the staff quarters after the king disappeared into the library. 

Already knowing that Athelía ate only fruit for breakfast, the attendant searched for the freshest array of berries and melons in the pantry. Uidwin smiled as he reflected on the instructions the king gave for Athelía’s care. 

On the rare occasions when Thranduil would allow a female in his chamber, the orders were simply two fold. Get them out immediately and leave no trace whatsoever. The king he knew liked his private chambers … private. Weather an elleth had spent the night or not, he didn’t want them there after the fact. 

The instructions today were different from before. Athelía was definitely different. Do not disturb her sleep. Have the most trusted healer ready to administer care, breakfast was to be ready, make sure she is comfortable. 

“Uidwin, I am ready.” 

Uidwin turned to the direction of the soft voice. “No, have Nente meet me at the king’s quarters instead.” He told her, knowing she would not appreciate the switch in duty.

“Why?!” Talora demanded, her voice no longer soft. She had been waiting for her turn to help attend to the king’s quarters and was not about to be replaced for no good reason.

“Because I said so,” Uidwin said firmly. Like so many elleths, Talora was awe struck with the king. She had been in the king’s bed twice about 20 years prior and ever since she had been pining and trying every tactic to recapture his attention. She came from a good family lineage and was actually quite beautiful. But the poor elleth with wavy brown hair and grey-ish green eyes was never ever going to be with the king again. At least not while he was sober. 

Thranduil’s brief fascination with Talora was mostly about her family’s winery estate. The two times they dined, she temped the elven lord by bringing large selections of special wines. He drunk himself into oblivion and they ended up in bed, but days later he sobered up and quickly realized the truth. She had the personality of a prune and the only time Thranduil found her interesting was when he was tipsy, and his mind wasn’t clear enough to carry on an intelligent or engaging conversation. “I need Nente because Lord Thranduil wants her to check on Elía.” Uidwin let out a long sigh knowing Talora was going to be devastated. 

Talora’s eyes narrowed with doubt. “I thought she left.” 

“Yes, but he found her and brought her back” Uidwin explained. Though he did not really care for Talora, he did not want to see her hurt either, but she needed to know that there really was no hope. For her own sake, she needed to move on. 

“Fine!” Talora stormed off toward the healer's quarters. She restrained herself from screaming. Athelía had stolen Thranduil right from under her nose. The disgusting peredhel dwarf creature should have died the day she went missing. 

\- - - 

Uidwin and Nente stood in front of the king’s desk ready to give him an update on Athelía. Being that they both had copper colored hair and similar facial features, they looked more like siblings than cousins.

“She’s just finished breakfast,” Uidwin reported to the king. “I suggested that she take it easy and rest until you return.” 

“Good,” Thranduil said, his focus shifting from the documents on his desk to Nente, “was there a lot of bleeding?” He had seen the spots of blood on the sheets and hoped there wasn’t too much trauma. Now that he was clear minded, he remembered breaking her maiden barrier and how tight she was. It was not typical for him to feel bad the morning after, but Athelía was so different from the others. She was much smaller and they weren’t exactly in the most comfortable of circumstances. Thranduil never intended for it to happen that way. Their first time was supposed to be wine, candles, exotic flowers and most importantly, love and affection. Though he had to admit their rough make up session was rather exhilarating. 

“Yes, but that’s to be expected. She’s tiny, especially compared to you, my lord.” Nente explained, her face red from embarrassment. “She’ll be fine though.”

Not wanting to embarrass Nente any further, Thranduil simply nodded. “Now … I need your help,” he said, looking at them with a serious expression. 

“What is it, my lord?” Uidwin asked, wondering what the king was referring to. 

The king thought for a brief moment about how he would go about explaining his dilemma without provoking some sort of snide comment from his attendant. If Uidwin wasn’t such a meticulous, dutiful attendant and good confidant of Athelía’s, he would have put a muzzle on him already. “Last night wasn’t exactly … ideal, and I want to make it up to her.” he explained cryptically.

“The prison cell is a horrible place to consummate, especially since it was her first time.” Uidwin stated, his head shaking in disapproval. 

Taking in a defeated breath, the king confirmed, “So she told you.”

“She tells me everything, my lord.” Uidwin grinned smugly for a brief moment before his expression changed and became bright with enthusiasm. “How about bringing her on the trip to Dale tomorrow? She loves the water.” 

“That’s a great idea,” Thranduil agreed. 

“I think we need to investigate how Athelía got poisoned.” Nente stated, diverting the focus to the more serious issue at hand. 

The attendant’s demeanor immediately became serious as he glanced from his cousin to the king. “She told me all she remembers from that morning was that she had tea with the staff and went looking for Opfie. She had was traveling along the stream when she felt dizzy and her eyes became blurry. Someone approach her, but they looked fuzzy so couldn’t make out who it was. Then the person knocked her on the head with a glass bottle and that’s when she passed out.” 

“She really does tell you everything,” Nente smiled. 

“I’ll need to launch an investigation then.” Thranduil wondered who could possibly want to hurt Athelía. 

\- - - 

“Do you have everything packed up?” Izon asked Galene as they walked towards her room.

“Mostly, I need your help with the heavy stuff.” The golden haired healer answered while opening the door. 

“What’s that smell?” Izon said, his face turning green from the stench gushing out of Galene’s room.

Holding back a choke, Galene answered, “Argh … I don’t know.”

“Ngg ngg.”

“What’s that sound!” Izon turned on his heel trying to figure out what the sound was. “That … it … it sounds like Opfie!” 

“Athelía lets that thing run wild. It probably took a crap in here like it did in the king’s office.” Galene spat, hoping the blasted creature would stop it’s whining. 

“Athelía always cleans up after Opfie, she would never let her just leave … stuff.” Izon looked at his new wife square in the eyes, knowing she had the worst habit of accusing people undeservedly. 

“Ngg ngg ngg.” 

“She’s in here somewhere!” Izon exclaimed, his eyes surveying the room. “Opfie … come here Opfie … I’ll take you to Athelía if you come here.” he said sweetly.

Galene seethed at him, “How come you speak to that creature like you’re in love with it?! You never talk to me that way!” 

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Izon ignored her and continued looking around the room. He moved items and looked in corners, then he came to Galene’s bed. 

Galene’s eyes widen in horror. “That creature can’t be there! That’s my bed!” She moved in front of the bed, blocking him. 

“I know that. I’m just trying to ...” Izon pushed Galene out of the way then swiftly pulled up the bed skirt. “Opfie! There you are” He exclaimed before turning to Galene, his eyes piercing at her. “Why is Opfie all chained up in a cage?! There’s a muzzle on her too!” 

“She … she … I … She got into my stuff, I did it to stop her!” Galene said nervously hoping Izon would believe her. 

“All you had to do was return her to Athelía. You didn’t have to cage her up!” Izon felt nauseous. He was married to a cruel dwarg hater. “We should take her to Athelía right away. I’m sure she’s worried sick.” 

\- - - 

“My lord …” Izon stood at the door of the king’s study. “Apologies for interrupting. Uidwin, have you seen Athelía? We looked for her at the healer’s room where she usually stayed, but it’s empty.”

“What do you need Athelía for?” the king asked, getting up from behind the desk. 

Putting his hand on Thranduil’s shoulder, Uidwin answered, “She has relocated elsewhere. I will relay a message to her if you need.” 

“Actually, if you could just give her this …” Izon stepped to the side to reveal Galene holding an open box. 

“Ngg ngg ngg.” 

“Opfie?! Where was she?” Uidwin exclaimed as he hurried over to Galene and took the box from her. 

“Galene …” Izon received a kick to his boot but he continued, “she was getting into Galene’s stuff, so she chained her up to stop her. I just found her today.” 

“You caged Opfie for nearly a week!?” Uidwin was in horror at the cruelty. 

“Elía nearly died looking for her!” the king exclaimed, anger rising in the pit of his gut.

“My lord, pardon me, but that thing is a nuisance and should not be allowed in the palace.” Galene let out an exasperated breath. “I was doing everyone a favor by chaining it up.” 

Thranduil, Uidwin and Nente looked at each other unbelieving. Galene was trained as a healer, but she had absolutely no compassion or regard for the well-being of others and her attitude towards animals was downright appalling. 

“Izon …” Thranduil began. 

“Yes my lord.” Izon stood to attention ready to receive his king’s order. 

The king’s eyes bore onto the healer’s face with utter distaste. “We have a new policy. Cruelty to animals is a crime punishable by …” 

“What? No! Opfie was messing up my stuff! My lord! Please.” Galene fell to her knees pleading. 

“I’m not done!” the king spat. “Those who cause suffering to animals will receive five years imprisonment followed by banishment from the realm thereafter. Take her away!” 

“You’re absolutely pitiful!” Izon said as he grabbed her, pulling her up from the floor. 

Izon marched his soon to be incarcerated wife out the king’s study and toward the prison cells. She whaled, kicked and screamed. It didn’t matter, he was going to be rid of her … soon. The captain said a silent prayer to the Valar for having saved him for the poor excuse of a healer. 

\- - -

“Get up, you can’t be here!” 

Having been jolted awake by a tugging on her arm and the sound of the snappy female voice, Athelía quickly sat up. “You’re mistaken, Lord Thranduil told me I could stay here.” 

“ _You_ are mistaken,” Talora insisted. “He never lets anyone stay the morning after. I should know. ”


	15. Chapter 15

Athelía felt as if she had been doused in cold water. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, she looked herself over. Though Nente had dressed her in a proper night shift, Athelía still felt vulnerable and exposed.

“This is the king's private quarters and you are not allowed to stay here. Just ask all the others if you don't believe me.” Talora knew there had not been _others_ for quite some time, but it didn't matter. Athelía needed to be informed so that she didn't delude herself by thinking she was different or special.

“That was before.” Athelía struggled against the moisture forming in her eyes.  “Lord Thranduil made an exception for me.” She had just climbed back into bed after Uidwin left and was trying to get some more rest when Talora barged in. Athelía clearly recalled Thranduil telling her to rest and wait for him at his bedchamber. Uidwin had also told her the same when he brought breakfast for her, but Talora’s words managed to affect her nonetheless.

“He's going to be furious if he finds you here later." Talora continued staring at the creature sitting on the king’s bed. She could not figure out for the life of her what Thranduil saw in Athelía. She overheard some of the staff comment that the peredhel's features where unique and exotic, but all Talora saw was an adolescent sized thing with dark, drab eyes.

“Talora, leave.”

The two females looked to the stern voice by the bedchamber entryway.

Talora curtsied, her wavy brown hair fell over her shoulders as she bowed. “My apologies, Lord Thranduil. I was just informing this peredhel of the rules.”

“I said leave! Now!” the king snapped. He was not sure what ‘ _rules_ ’ the attendant was referring to, but it was undoubtedly upsetting Athelía and he would not tolerate it.

“Yes my lord.” She quickly glanced at Athelía before exiting. Talora felt satisfied that she saw wetness well up in the peredhel’s eyes. She had partially accomplished what she came to do, and it was only a matter of time before the remainder was communicated.

Thranduil immediately moved over to the bed where Athelía was sitting. Pulling her onto his lap, he gave her a deep kiss. “I’ve been away from you for just a short while, but I already miss you so much. Mîr nín,” he called her. She was his new found treasure, his precious jewel.  “I have a surprise for you.” he said playfully, hoping to brighten her mood. “I can’t give it to you until you promise me you will cheer up first.” He lifted up her face with his index finger. “I want to see that beautiful smile.”

Even though she felt sick to her stomach, Athelía forced an awkward smile to appease him.

Setting her back on the bed, Thranduil stood up. “I’ll be right back,” he said, then gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving.  

She remained still and deep in thought as he disappeared from the room. Athelía couldn’t help but think about what Talora had said. Though Thranduil seemed sincere with his affection, she wondered if he really meant it when he said he loved her. She began to feel foolish for allowing herself to give in to his advances. Being with him intimately was not something she was planning on, but the layers of common sense and resolve just seemed to erode away with each and every touch by him.

Athelía hated the confused state she was in, and it seemed she had been this way since meeting Thranduil. The intense, confusing emotions were like a boat ride on unstable waters. One moment things would be wonderfully clear and smooth sailing then suddenly the winds would kick up and toss her emotions about, making her want to puke and spit up her guts. The circumstances surrounding Thranduil caused her to feel the most tumultuous of emotions, and she felt ever so frustrated that it made her say and do things she would not normally do.

“Look who we found,” Thranduil said cheerfully upon his return.

“Ngg ngg ngg.”

“Opfie!” Athelía sprang to her feet and snatched the dwarg from the king. She hugged the little creature tightly. “Where did you find her?”

“Someone was holding her in a cage,” Thranduil explained cryptically. He would give her the details about Galene later. For the time being, he wanted to focus on Athelía. “Uidwin just gave her a bath and fed her.”

Athelía was unable to contain the tears any longer.  “That’s awful, who would do this? She’s so skinny,” she mumbled through sniffles.

“Shhh ..." he soothed, wiping away the tears with his thumb.  "Don’t worry mîr nín, we’ll nurse her back to good health soon.” Thranduil pulled Athelía to him and hugged her as Opfie curled into a little ball between them.

Standing on her tippy toes, Athelía lifted her face. “Thank you,” she whispered, kissing him tenderly.

“Oh, please excuse me, my lord.” Halting at the door, Uidwin apologized for intruding on Thranduil's and Athelía’s private moment.

“Are all the preparations ready?” the king asked his attendant though his focus remained on Athelía.

“We are all set to go,” the attendant confirmed. Uidwin smiled to himself as watched the sweet moment between his two favorite people.

“Where are you going?” Athelía asked, feeling uneasy that Thranduil was leaving her again. Something bad always seemed to happen when he left. She looked at Uidwin then turned back to the king.

“We are going to Dale tomorrow morning,” the king informed her.  

“We? Uidwin too? But who’s going to take care me?” She looked up at him, her big eyes full of concern. Self-pity was another unusual and uncomfortable emotion she rarely felt, but again Athelía was not feeling like herself at the moment and she currently felt the need to be taken care of.

“Yes, he’s coming too …” Thranduil laughed before giving her a reassuring kiss on the mouth, “and so are you.”

Athelía’s face brightened up in surprise. “I am? Really?”

“Yes, really.” he smiled, relieved that his precious jewel was feeling better.

 - - - 

Athelía was about to climb onto the wagon with Uidwin and Izon when Thranduil called out to her, "Elía, over here."

Izon watched as a handler helped Athelía mount onto Belegon. Wrapping his arms her, the king pulled on the reins, sending the large creature into a steady gallop. The captain immediately understood why the king had swiftly made arrangements for him to marry Galene.

“How long have you known?” Izon asked the king’s lead attendant.

“Within the first week of her arrival at the palace.” Uidwin told him apologetically, “I’m sorry, Izon. I know you really cared for her.”

“How is she different from the others?” the captain asked, having heard rumors of the king’s occasional appetite for the pretty elleths of the realm. He also heard once they had been with the king, they were forever ruined. They were left miserable and pining for him the rest of their lives. “Does he love her? Is she happy?”  

“He does indeed love her, but whether he can make her happy remains to be seen.” Uidwin explained thoughtfully. The attendant knew Thranduil was a formidable warrior with unmatched skill and strength. His king was also a dedicated and wise ruler, but at six thousand years of age, what Thranduil lacked was emotional maturity.

Izon knew he could not compete with the king, but it still hurt all the same; and the knowledge that Athelía might be inadvertently hurt or mistreated just about killed him. “You will do your best to take care of her?”

“Yes, you have my word.” the king’s attendant reassured the captain.

 - - -

Reaching the lakeside, Athelía exclaimed in excitement, “It’s so beautiful here!”

“Not more beautiful than you,” Thranduil whispered in her ear before he dismounted from Belegon. Holding up his arms, he helped her off while taking extra care to make sure the elegant blue gown stayed in place on her delicate form. Being wide cut along the neckline and shoulders, the dress revealed a tad more than he preferred, but Thranduil had to admit the a-line dress fit Athelía well and she looked quite beautiful in it.

“Thank you Belegon,” she gave the magnificent elk a loving pat before the handler led him away to the stables. Athelía could hardly contain herself as she watched the large boats come toward the lakeside. Though she had traveled past the area many times, Athelía only caught a tiny glimpse of the kingdom from a far distance. It felt like such a wonderful treat to finally visit the beautiful kingdom nestled along the River Running.

“Lord Thranduil,” a Dalen guard jumped from the largest of the boats and bowed. “Lord Bard extends his welcome and gratitude.”

Thranduil nodded in acknowledgement then extended his hand. “Elía …”

“Yes my lord,” she placed her hand in his as he led her onto the tiered plank. Athelía sat next to Thranduil in the plush seat as they waited for the elven and Dalen guards to load the smaller boats with cargo.

After all the cargo was loaded, the Dalen guards gave a swift push before hopping back into the boats. They immediately resumed position and started working the oars in perfect unison. Leaning her head on Thranduil’s muscular arm, Athelía clutched tightly on to his wrist with one hand while her other hand held on to Opfie, who was situated on her lap.

 - - -

King Bard, the first ruler of the rebuilt Kingdom of Dale stood at his port waiting for his most esteemed guest to arrive. The lake kingdom lord smiled appreciatively as he thought of all the assistance he and his people had received from the Elvenking over the years. From the time he sent aid after Smaug destroyed Laketown to the rebuilding of Dale, Thranduil had always been a tower of support. His Kingdom of Dale would not be in a position to host a 20 year celebratory event had it not been for the elven lord's generosity.

Though his friend and ally had the strangest ways of communication, Bard learned early on that Thranduil was truly a good elven at heart. His acts of kindness were routinely accompanied with crass excuses, even when it was obvious that the elven lord had nothing to gain. He was a strange character indeed, but Bard would never cease to trust and appreciate his good friend in the least.      

As the boats reached the harbor, the Dalen lord noticed something different. Sitting snugly next to the Elvenking was a petite and exotically pretty female. In the twenty years he had known Thranduil, this was the very first time Bard witnessed his friend in the company of a female in such an attached way. During the Battle of Five Armies there was an elleth guard captain, but they were definitely not cuddly by any means. As a matter of fact, he recalled Thranduil referring to her as a “lowly Silvan” and that she was eventually decommissioned.

“Lord Thranduil, my most esteemed guest, thank you for making the journey to Dale.” Bard greeted his dear friend and company as they stepped onto the port dock.

“Bard,” Thranduil stated, offering a simple nod.

“And who do we have here?” the lord of Dale asked, reaching for Athelía’s hand.

“Nice to make your acquaintance Lord Bard, I’m Athelía and this my dwarg Opfie.” She smiled shyly as the lake kingdom ruler brought her hand to his lips.

"My dear, the pleasure is all mine." Bard grinned at his elven friend, thinking to himself, ' _Thranduil, you sly old warg._ ' The Dalen lord deducted if he was gifted with Thranduil's immortality and eternal youth, he would not mind having pretty young thing on his arm either.

Thranduil knew Bard was kissing Athelía’s hand out of formality, but it still irritated him all the same.

* * *

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mîr nín - my jewel/treasure  
> mírë – jewel/treasure

After a brief period of rest, King Bard invited his quests to the grand dining hall for the initial celebratory dinner.

“Esteemed guests, this is a toast to you and especially my dearest friend King Thranduil. We would not be celebrating Dale’s 20 years of prosperity if it was not for your generous efforts and aid over the years. May our kingdoms remain allies for all eternity.” The Dale kingdom ruler held his wine glass high, offering a genuinely appreciative toast to his guests.

Holding up their wine glasses, the guests at the table cheered in unison before gulping down the ruby colored beverage. Small talk began thereafter as the party began to dine. Bard sat down in his chair at the head of the dining table and returned his attention to the important guest sitting to his right hand side.

Athelía smiled as she reflected on Lord Bard's speech. The part about Thranduil's ongoing support and efforts toward Dale's prosperity did not surprise her. Having witnessed his generosity and dedication first hand at the Mirkwood village event, she felt ever so proud to be the object of affection of such an amazing as well as strikingly handsome individual.

Feeling utterly smitten with how wonderful Thranduil was, Athelía felt the overwhelming urge to hug and kiss him. But unfortunately open displays of affection as such were just not appropriate at a formal dinner.  As she quickly glanced, Athelía felt her breath hitch in her throat when she noticed Thranduil was wearing her favorite coat. It was the dark malachite colored one with the high collar and fitted structure that outlined his powerfully built body.  The body that she was dying snuggle up to.

The Elvenking was deep in conversation with the Dale Lord about their kingdoms’ successful alliances when he felt something on his right thigh. Thranduil soon realized the sensation was from Athelía’s left hand. She had at first lightly placed it on the top near his knee, but then he felt it migrate slightly towards his upper thigh. Her hand crept back, forth, and the light squeeze that happened intermittently just about drove him crazy. He couldn’t decide if he was mortified or elated.

Thranduil was mortified that the mere placement of her hand there on his thigh sent a sensation of warmth straight to his groin. This was definitely not the right place nor time for said sensations to occur. He was also elated simply because her unconscious gesture of affection was causing an intense arousal.

Glancing at Athelía, Thranduil could tell she was engaged in small talk with the other guests. She was completely naive as to what she was doing and the effect it was having on him. A moment ago, the elven lord’s focus was on the conversation with Bard, enjoying the delicious meal, but the slightest touch from Athelía sent him into near sensory overload. Suddenly his appetite had nothing to do with the meal in front of him. Thranduil wished could just scoop Athelía up into his arms and ditch the company he was currently keeping.

“My lord, is everything alright?” Sitting across from Athelía, Uidwin noticed that his king had stopped eating. Thranduil's eyes were also closed, as if he was not feeling well.

"My friend, what's the matter?" Bard looked at the elven lord, wondering why his guest looked so tense.

Eyes snapping open, the Elvenking glared at his attendant. He was trying to gain control of the thing rising in his pants and did not need any attention drawn to him. "I'm fine, it’s just a little tension headache."

"Lord Thranduil needs a glass of cold water." Uidwin told the Dalen attendant standing nearby.

"Water for Lord Thranduil, quickly!" Bard ordered.

“It’s alright, I don’t need water.” Thranduil rolled his eyes in exasperation. He did not need water, he just needed Uidwin to shut his mouth.

With her hand now clutching at his upper thigh, Athelía placed the back of her other hand on his forehead. “You’re warm. How about some juice?” She looked at Thranduil, her eyes full of concern as she handed him her glass of juice.

“Thank you, mírë.” Thranduil took the glass from Athelía. Though he was not thirsty, he took a sip to appease her. Putting the glass down, he noticed everyone was still focused on him. ' _Great_ ', he thought to himself. Closing his eyes in disbelief at the predicament, the elven lord raised his hand and pressed his fingertips to his temple.

“Maybe we should turn in early.” Athelía suggested when she noticed Thranduil did not look better. She held back a grin thinking this was the perfect opportunity to return to their guest quarters so she could have her magnificent warrior, king ... snuggle-bug all to herself.

“She’s right, you might benefit from rest.” Bard agreed, figuring his friend just needed a little time to adjust from the forest climate to lakeside air.

It was the best suggestion Thranduil heard all night. “Please accept my sincerest regrets. You’ve been a most gracious host.” he said, getting up from his chair. He held out his hand to Athelía.

Standing up, Athelía's eyes sparkled with triumph as she slid her hand into Thranduil's. Uidwin also stood. Izon was about to get up as well but sat back down when the Elvenking gestured for him to remain seated. The elven lord offered a polite bow to Bard and the guests before exiting the dining hall. Athelía and Uidwin followed behind him.

“You’re dismissed,” the elven lord told his attendant as they reached the guest quarters. “Wait,” he added, stepping inside the room. Picking up Opfie from her sleep basket, he handed the little creature over to Uidwin. “Take her for a walk later and keep her for the night.”

“Was there anything else I could get for you?" Uidwin offered, taking the dwarg from Thranduil.

“No, just keep Bard occupied.” Thranduil told his attendant, knowing Uidwin's mouthiness would more than keep the conversation interesting.

“Yes my lord,” the attendant answered.

“Goodnight Uidwin, goodnight Opfie. You behave, okay?” Athelía gave her little dwarg a loving pat on its head before stepping into the bedroom.

Closing the door behind them, Athelía asked, “How about some fresh air?” She stepped over to the balcony doors and waited for his response.

Thranduil's eyes remained on her as he worked at removing his coat. “You may do whatever your heart desires, mírë.”

Opening the double doors, Athelía closed her eyes as the gush of wind pushed into the room, blowing her dark mahogany hair back. “I love it here,” she stated with a bright smile.

“And I love you.” Draping the coat over the back of a chair, Thranduil walked up to her from behind and wrapped his arms around her.

She squirmed then quickly spun around. “You do? Is that so?  How do I know you’re telling the truth?” Athelía asked, sounding like she was teasing, but she really wasn’t. Though she had been excited about the trip to Dale, what Talora told her still bothered her since the day before. “Prove it, show me that you mean it.” she finally said.

Thranduil pulled his undershirt tunic up and off. “I thought you would never ask.” He dropped the garment to floor uncaring.

Athelía marveled at the sight of his broad shoulders and muscular chest. Though she had seen him without a shirt already, she was still in awe at the sight of how magnificent Thranduil was. The moment Athelía had been waiting for all evening long had finally arrived. She was about to wrap her arms around him and lay her head on his chest when he set his hands on her, keeping her still. “Not yet,” he said, mischief gleaming in his sparkling cerulean eyes.

Leaning forward, Thranduil reached around her back and began to unbutton her dress one by one. Upon reaching the last button, the dress loosened up and dropped to the floor, leaving Athelía’s small form covered in just the white under-dress.

Thranduil removed the last piece of clothing off her. Heart beating wildly, Athelía looked to floor in embarrassment when his eyes roved over her body.

“Don’t look at me like that, it’s embarrassing me.” she told him, her arm reaching as she attempted to take back the under-dress.

He tossed the garment on the dresser, far from her reach. “Don’t be embarrassed, you’re beautiful.” He wasn’t just saying it to put her at ease. Two nights before, visual acuity was lacking in the dimness of the holding cell so he couldn't see clearly, but right now with clarity made available by several candles lit throughout the room, the details confirmed how delicate and beautiful Athelía truly was. 

Scooping her into his arms, Thranduil placed her on the bed and kissed her hard as he clumsily kicked off his boots. The need from earlier in the evening pooled back into his groin. He willed himself to ignore the hot sensation between his legs. Tonight was going to be all about his precious jewel Athelía.

His release from the other night was the strongest he had experienced in centuries, but regretfully it was completely one sided. The intense pleasure he felt was not shared by Athelía. Thranduil hated that she was in so much pain on his account. He wanted her to experience intimacy the right way. There would not be any pain ever again. Their love making from now on was going to be passionate and pleasurable.

Thranduil moved his lips to Athelía’s neck. He placed soft kisses along the smooth curve then he moved lower to her breast. The little pink nub hardened as he sucked gently on it.

Athelía moaned as she felt Thranduil’s mouth envelop her nipple. His other hand teased the other breast with light caressing, making her feel both ticklish and tingly at the same time. How she loved this part. She felt like she was floating in a sea of sensual pleasure. The wet, hot sensation bubbling between her legs was both good and frustrating at the same time. Athelía felt her intimate area throb with a need to be touched, but then she recalled the pain from when he penetrated her and the nervousness quickly stirred in her chest.

Feeling her body writhed below him, Thranduil asked, “Does that feel good, mírë?”

She responded with a raspy murmur, “Yes …”

“Mírë, look at me.” he told her, his voice husky with need. Soon he would show just how much he desired her. 

Propping herself up on her elbows, Athelía looked into Thranduil's lust filled eyes. She watched in embarrassment as his tongue licked her nipple. A rogue moan escaped before she gathered herself to tell him, “You love to tease me.”

Thranduil smirked playfully, “Oh … my lady … it’s only just begun.” Holding her gaze, Thranduil placed soft, wet kisses along her abdomen.

Taking in a deep breath, Athelía braced herself for what was to come next. They had reached the moment where he would position himself to penetrate her. She felt nervous knowing pain was impending. She knew Thranduil did not mean to hurt her, but she also knew there was no other way. Athelía hoped one day soon her body would adjust so they could be together without the uncomfortable feeling hindering them.  

Closing her eyes, she sank back into the bed and waited for the inevitable. The invasion by his large and long apparatus was going to happen and she would try really hard not to cry. She felt his large hands touch her inner thighs, spreading them apart as he gently prepped her. Athelía gasped, her body instinctively arched when a wet and intensely pleasurable sensation stoked her intimate area. Propping herself on her elbows, her eyes widened in shock at the sight.

Looking up, Thranduil laughed as he caught Athelía’s distressed expression. “Just relax,” he chuckled, giving her inner thigh a feather light, teasing kiss.

Athelía wanted to die. She couldn’t believe Thranduil’s face in her crotch. It was embarrassing beyond belief yet incredibly intimate and affectionate.

Thranduil returned his attention back to Athelía’s delicate area. He spread the folds apart to gain better access. Starting at her small opening, he licked upward toward the tiny pink nub. He continued the motion, licking on one side, then the other, always paying special attention to the erect kernel in the center.

Athelía felt completely lost to the hot, wet, pulsating sensation between her legs. Each movement of his tongue was more pleasurable than the last. No longer in control of her body and embarrassment completely forgotten, she moaned and squirmed as her hands grabbed the bed sheets.

Sensing that she was about to climax, Thranduil clamped his mouth on her sweet spot. Arms wrapped tightly around her thighs, he sucked hard while she screamed and her body convulsed. When Athelía’s body went limp he climbed back up and kissed her hard. He pushed his tongue into her mouth allowing her to taste the juices of her release.

“How was that?” he smirked triumphantly.

“Incredible.” Athelía answered sleepily, the exhaustion from the intense sensation rendering her weak.

Realizing that she was drifting off, Thranduil rolled off her and sat at the edge of the bed. He kissed her on the forehead, pulled the sheets up and tucked her in. Letting out a sigh, he wondered how he was going to deal with throbbing between his legs.

The act of exploring Athelía’s most intimate area and pleasuring her that way only served to heighten his arousal even more. Looking around the room, Thranduil spotted a pitcher on the table in the middle of the room. He rolled his eyes as the thought of dumping the cold water from the pitcher might be the only way to put out the fire and shrink the nagging appendage.

“Meleth nín …” Athelía said, her hand reaching over the him.

“You should rest.” Thranduil turned to her smiling. The way she referred to him as ‘my love’ was so sweetly endearing.

Pushing the covers off, Athelía sat up. She scooted closer to him, slid her legs on each side, then snuggled up to him from behind. Slinking her arms around his waist, she comfortably rested her head on his back.

Thranduil instinctively let out a low groan as her naked body pressed on his back. Just when he thought he was reigning down the burning in his groin, the fire surged again when Athelía plastered herself on his back.

Athelía savored the feel of Thranduil’s bare skin against hers. He felt so good she thought that she could stay that way forever. Reflecting on how the pleasures of their bodies connected them, Athelía suddenly felt a tingly sensation travel the entire length of her body. As incredible as her release was, she felt like there was something missing. Missing him. It didn’t feel complete without Thranduil inside of her.

Pulling away, Athelía tapped the bed with her hand, gesturing him to lay down.

Thranduil was not sure what her intention was, but he indulged her and laid down.

“I don’t believe we’re done yet we’re done yet.” Sitting to his side, she pulled his trousers off.  Athelía quickly climbed on top of him, her legs straddling his hips as her intimate area hovered over his length. She held his gaze while reaching down to touch him. Wrapping her small hand around Thranduil’s hardness, Athelía maintained a coy expression despite the swirl of emotions going through her. While her intimate area throbbed with anticipation her mind spun with nervousness. Nervousness that it would hurt again.

Athelía heard Thranduil groan as she stroked him, his eyes tightly shut, head tilted and pressed into the pillow. The noises he was making made her wild with desire to be joined to him intimately. Athelía soon realized that she wanted him. She didn’t care if it hurt, it was worth it. Thranduil was worth it.

Thranduil felt Athelía place her hand on his chest to stabilize herself. Before he could anticipate what she was going to do next, he felt a pleasurable tightness swaddle his length. He heard Athelía yelp the moment their bodies joined together. Realizing she didn’t know what to do next, Thranduil slipped his large palms under her, cupping her round bottom. He lifted her up, bringing her entrance to his tip then relaxed his arms, allowing her to slide back down, taking his entire throbbing length inside her tight core. He repeated the motion once, twice. After that, Athelía understood and took over.

To her surprise, Athelía did not feel the searing pain from their first time. As a matter of fact, she felt the most intense mix of pleasures. The joining of their bodies was more than physical pleasure. Athelía felt an emotional connectedness to Thranduil that was beyond comprehension.

\- - -

“Good night my dearest friends. May you all have a restful night. We have two days of festivities planned for you.” Bard bid good night to his guests then turned to face Izon and Uidwin “We should check on Thranduil.” He suggested to them as the occupants of the dining hall retreated to the quest quarters.

Izon remained silent. He did not want to go anywhere near Thranduil’s room. Watching the Elvenking cuddle with Athelía while they rode Belegon all morning was more than enough already. He did not need the horrible day to be topped off by seeing Athelía sharing the same quarters as the king.

“I’m sure he’s fine, Athelía is with him …” Uidwin stopped himself. He did not want to rub salt in Izon’s wound. “Actually, I’ll check on him. No need for all of us to check on him.”

“He’s my guest, I would like to make sure he’s comfortable.” Bard insisted.

“Thank you for the delicious meal. Good night Lord Bard.” Izon politely dismissed himself before heading off to his assigned quarters.

Uidwin and the Dalen lord slowed as they neared Thranduil’s quest quarters. Caught off guard by the noses coming from the room, the Mirkwood palace attendant and Dalen lord looked at each other. Then the noses stopped.

Lifting up his hand, Bard formed a fist and was about knock on the door when the noses started again. It was louder this time. Realizing the obvious nature of the noises, the Dalen lord's eyes widened in surprise. Dropping his hand, he simple said, “Oh … my …”

Uidwin quirked a curious eyebrow then broke out in a crooked grin. “It appears the _tension_ from earlier is in the process of being released.”

“I supposed I should have a ' _do not disturb_ ' sign affixed on the door.” Bard figured the release of such ' _tension headaches_ ' was of the utmost importance and should never suffer from interruptions. “Good night Uidwin, may your walk with Opfie be a refreshing one.”

“Good night,” Uidwin was about to return to his quarters to retrieve Opfie when a Dalen attendant approached.

“Uidwin, a falcon just arrived with this note. It’s addressed to Lord Thranduil.” The attendant handed the little rolled up note to Uidwin.

Uidwin let out a concerned sigh after reading the note.

“Is everything alright?” Bard asked, noticing the Mirkwood attendant’s troubled expression.

“Lord Legolas and Elía’s uncle are on their way to Mirkwood.” Uidwin explained.

“Why the long face, my friend? Family reunions are the simple joys that make life meaningful.” The Lord of Dale smiled, knowing Thranduil loved his son dearly.

“Simple is not a word that exists in Thranduil’s vocabulary.” Uidwin frowned, knowing things were going to get quite complicated in the near future.

\- - -

Athelía could tell the faster she moved, the more Thranduil lost himself. He made grunting sounds each time their bodies smacked together, his length slamming inside her. Wanting to tease him, she slowed the pace and leaned forward. Pressing her glistening breasts on his chest, Athelía crashed her mouth onto his then planted sloppy, teasing kisses all over his his face.  “Meleth nín.”

Sitting back up, she resumed the rocking, riding motion. Moving faster and slamming down harder, she saw Thranduil completely tense. Mere moments later he let out an elongated grunt while his entire body jerked uncontrollably.

Thranduil’s eyes snapped to find a breathless, sweaty, hair matted creature smiling at him. She was the most beautiful of jewels he had ever seen and she was his.

* * *

 


	17. Chapter 17

Uidwin paused upon reaching Thranduil and Athelía’s guest quarters. Pressing his ear flush against the door, he listened carefully to make sure  
what he was hearing was the exchange of clear speech and not the incoherent noises from the night before.

“Oh! Uidwin!” Athelía reached out to help stabilize her friend as he nearly toppled over into the room. “Are you alright? I didn’t know you were outside the door.”

Regaining his balance with Athelía’s help, the attendant smoothed out his burgundy colored coat then stood to attention. He bowed, cleared his throat as if nothing had happened. “Lord Thranduil, you’re dressed, and Elía … you are too.” Uidwin looked them over. He was quite surprised to find that they were both in proper attire, groomed and appeared to be ready for the day. Athelía did a good job helping Thranduil get ready. The Elvenking looked appropriately regal and other than the sloppy braid across the side of her head, Athelía looked presentable as well. She undoubtedly had the makings of a caring, attentive queen.

“Well … we were up early.” Athelía said cryptically, though she suspected Uidwin already knew the reason why. “Turning in early rejuvenated us.” She felt her cheeks warm at the thought of their heated love making from the night before, and round two from this morning, though a quickie, was still wonderful nonetheless.

“Indeed, your faces are glowing.” Uidwin smirked for a brief moment, but quickly became serious again. “I just received news …”

“Oh? News about what?” The Elvenking wondered why his attendant looked serious.

“Lord Legolas and …” The attendant glanced from his king to Athelía. “your uncle Fíli are on their way to Mirkwood.  They should be arriving tomorrow afternoon.”

“Legolas is coming home? We must depart now!” the elven lord snapped.

“They are due tomorrow afternoon, my lord.” Uidwin reiterated, hoping Thranduil would calm down. His king was always rash when it came to matters concerning Legolas. “I’ve already sent a falcon with instructions for the staff to start the preparations for their arrival.”

“Maybe we can stay for brunch, extend apologies to Lord Bard and depart thereafter.” Athelía suggested with a weak smile. “You are his most important guest.” She hoped he would agree with her. Though she missed her family terribly, Athelía also did not want to be away from Thranduil. She felt like she was living in a dream there at Dale. Between the fun festivities, the lakeside kingdom's beautiful charm, and passionate nights with her beloved, Athelía did not want to leave just yet.

Taking in a deep breath, Thranduil hesitantly rejected Athelía’s suggestion. “We cannot afford to linger here, it's a of waste time.” He knew she was right, it would be more polite to at least stay for brunch, but he had been waiting for this day for 20 years. Polite or not, nothing was more important than making sure that his one and only son had a proper homecoming welcome.

 - - -

Stepping on to the dining hall balcony, Athelía’s eyes widened in delight at the sight before her. Overlooking the lakeside, the expansive balcony area was aligned with elegant table settings ready to be occupied by guests. In the distance, a procession of festively decorated boats were drifting toward them.

Upon seeing that his dear friend Thranduil and company had arrived, Bard hastily made his way toward them.

The Elvenking extended his palm as the Dale lord approached him. “Bard, I must depart. My son is coming home tomorrow and we need to make preparations for his arrival. My apologies for having to depart so abruptly, but I trust you understand my dilemma.”

“It’s still early. Surely you have time for a quick brunch. The service and boat parade will commence now.” Bard explained, even though he already knew once Thranduil made up his mind, there was very little chance of changing it. “If you leave right after the parade, you’ll make it back to Mirkwood by evening.”

“I appreciate your hospitality, but we really must go.” Thranduil knew Bard was merely trying to be gracious, but it irritated him all the same. Anything that caused delay in the preparation for Legolas’ arrival was just not welcome.

“I understand, please give my regards to Legolas. Thank you for coming my friend.” Glancing at Athelía, the Dale lord added, “I expect to hear from you soon.” Bard was glad to see that Thranduil had finally found the happiness he so much deserved. He was sure he would be receiving a royal wedding invitation in the near future.

“Izon, Uidwin.” The Dalen lord offered the Mirkwood captain and attendant cordial nods then turned to Athelía. Bard did not miss the distracted expression on Athelía’s pretty face. The brightness in her face from yesterday seemed to have dimmed to a near melancholy, dull state.  “And you … young lady, I’ll look forward to seeing you again.” Reaching for her small hand, Bard brought it his lips for a gentle kiss.

Withdrawing her hand has as he released it, Athelía curtsied. “Thank you for having me, Lord Bard.”

= = =

“Lord Legolas and a dwarf named Fíli have arrived. They are securing their horses in the stables and will be at the throne room shortly.” Melgorn said, his breathing slightly elevated from the hastily stride to locate the king.

Thranduil stood up from behind his desk. “Uidwin, is Legolas’ quarters ready?” He couldn’t believe it. Legolas was finally home after 20 long years.

“Yes, my lord. I’ll inform Elía and make sure everything else is in order as well.” The attendant retreated from the king’s study.

Melgorn followed the king through the halls of the cave palace. Upon reaching their intended destination, Thranduil took his seat on his throne just as Legolas and Fíli entered court.

“Adar, we are here to collect Athelía,” Legolas informed his adar, a look of concern evident on his face. 

“She better be in good health or …” Fíli began but was interrupted.

“Uncle Fíli! Uncle Legolas!” Athelía ran to them, giving them both hugs before asking, “Where’s nana?”  

“I’m sorry Elía, she doesn’t feel well. She’s waiting for us at home.” Legolas looked his stepdaughter over from head to toe.  He and Tauriel had been planning on collecting Athelía much sooner, but they were delayed because Tauriel became violently ill when they arrived home to Erebor. 

“Princess, what’s that on your forehead?” Fíli asked suspiciously as he eyed the scabby, purple gash near her hairline.

Athelía hesitated, “Oh … uhh … I slipped.” She did not want to her uncles to know that someone had attacked her by the river.

“You’re in good health otherwise?” He pressed on, wanting to make sure she was well.

“Yes of course.” She grinned sheepishly.

Returning his attention back to the Elvenking, Fíli offered an appreciative bow. “Thank you for taking care of my niece. Thorin and I are grateful for your hospitality.” He was ever so relieved to find that Thranduil had not abused Athelía in any way. Their family had been on pins and needles with worry since receiving word from Gandalf and Radagast that Athelía was recuperating at Mirkwood halls.  

Athelía glanced at Thranduil upon hearing her uncle’s appreciative words. Something was wrong, the look on his face said it all. Awkwardness washed over her as the sight of his stern expression made her feel uncomfortable.  This was not the reaction she was expecting.  Uidwin had filled her in on how Thranduil was desperate to make amends with Legolas.  He should be overjoyed, why Thranduil looked so tense really did not make any sense.

Thranduil studied the interaction between his son, Athelía and her uncle Fíli. It made him sick. The tightness in his chest and the pounding in his head quickly became unbearable.

“Athelía, you should show Legolas and your uncle the gardens,” Thranduil suggested. He needed to be rid of the sight. He needed to rethink how to resolve the disaster unfolding before him.

Athelía was taken aback that he referred to her as Athelía. Thranduil only called her that when he was upset with her. “Let’s go to the weapons field. There’s thousands of beautiful weapons and bows.” She grabbed her uncle Fili’s hand then proceeded to lead him away.

Stopping at the throne room corridor, Legolas asked, “Adar, I hope you don’t mind we take a few days’ rest before we return to the Erebor.” The Mirkwood prince figured he should utilize the occasion to inform his adar about Tauriel.  All the commotion during the council meeting at Rivendell nearly two months prior prevented him from having a civil conversation with the elven lord.  Tauriel told him not to bother, that Thranduil did not need to know, but Legolas did not feel good about keeping important news from his adar.

“This is your home. You may stay for as long as you wish.” Thranduil told his son dismissively. He wanted to be elated for the precious time with his son, but other pressing issues prevented him from feeling anything other than pure dread.

They left, but Thranduil did not feel better. Legolas did not come home to visit him. He was there to collect Athelía. His very own son and the mangy dwarf were there to take his precious jewel away from him. They were going to return Athelía to her lowly Silvan nana, Tauriel.

Sinking back in his chair, Thranduil closed his eyes tightly and wondered to himself how all the madness came about. Somehow he had completely forgotten Athelía’s ties to Tauriel.

He could see it in his mind’s eye already. Tauriel and her fury … at him … for having taken Athelía’s innocence. Tauriel was going to be furious, and her rage would only transfer over to Legolas. Legolas’ blind support of Tauriel would undoubtedly sever all hope of repairing their father-son relationship. He had only one son and he could not lose him. Thranduil decided he would take the burden and suffering upon himself to save whatever was left of their relationship.

He had to give up Athelía. This was the only way. Giving her up was going to be the single hardest thing he would ever have to do. Thranduil wondered how he was going to tell Athelía that they couldn’t be together. There was no easy way to let her down. The thought of Athelía gone from his life was excruciating, but what choice did he have?

 - - -

Uidwin headed toward the king’s bedchamber wondering why he had opted not to dine with Legolas, Athelía and Fíli. He made some excuse about too many policies to review and confined himself the remainder of the day.

Entering the royal bedchamber, Uidwin found his king in the sitting area of the room. He was settled in one of the plush chairs, looking utterly exhausted. Uidwin quickly readied his king to retire for the night. He wondered how he was going to escort Athelía to the king’s bedchamber without detection from Legolas or Fíli.

"They're currently having evening tea, but I’ll escort Elía here when they retire for the night." Uidwin explained, hoping Thranduil’s mood would lighten knowing Athelía would be with him soon.

“That won’t be necessary any longer.” Thranduil settled back into his chair, his eyes looking empty.

“I don’t understand, Elía …”

"Don’t ever say that name again,” he interrupted, the mere mention of Athelía was so painful he could hardly bear it. “They are here to take her from me." Thranduil said flatly, his eyes fixed on the lavender night shift Uidwin had laid out on the bed for Athelía.

“For now, but she’ll come back. She loves you, my lord.” Uidwin had never seen Thranduil this way. The look of defeat on his king’s face tore at him. Noticing that the king had not touched his tray of food, the attendant offered, “My lord, was the food not to your liking? I can have the kitchen fix you something else.”

“I’m not hungry. Just replace this.” Thranduil tapped his finger on the empty wine bottle.

“More wine?” Uidwin did not want to bring another bottle of wine. The king’s usual was two-three glasses, any more than that was just not a good idea. One bottle was already the equivalent of five, far too much for one sitting. “I’ll clear these and fetch another bottle straight away.” The attendant retrieved the empty bottle along with the untouched tray of food and left.

Uidwin handed the items to the kitchen staff then quickly exited the area. There would be no fetching of wine. It was pertinent that he fetch Athelía instead. Sending her to Thranduil’s quarters with some strong, sobering tea was a far better choice.

Talora emerged from the staff quarters as Uidwin hurried past her. Knowing that she had only a small window of opportunity, she grabbed the basket of items before making a quick dash toward the king’s private quarters.

“My lord …” Talora huffed, trying to catch her breath.

“Where’s Uidwin?” the king asked blankly.

“I just came back from my family’s winery estate.” She blurted, ignoring his question. “These are for you … they are wines from our special reserve collection.” Talora held out the basket to show him. Placing the basket on the table, she pulled out two wine glasses and opened one of the bottles. She handed Thranduil a glass of the ruby colored beverage. Holding up her own glass, she stated, “This is a toast to you, the most brilliant King in all of Middle Earth.”

Thranduil fought the urge to roll his eyes. As the Elvenking, he already knew he was brilliant, he did not need to be told by a dim witted elleth. Deciding he was too tired to respond, Thranduil simply held the goblet to his lips, gulped the beverage down. When Talora refilled the glass, he emptied the second one as well. Setting the glass back on the table, the king closed his eyes. He savored the decadent flavor as warmth radiated in his chest and relaxed his tense muscles even further.

“I’m glad you like it.” Talora's grayish green eyes sparkled triumphantly. Smiling to herself, the attendant stood and walked behind the king's chair. “You look tense, my lord. Let me help you relax.” She placed her hands over his broad shoulders and began massaging motions.

Thranduil sank deeper into the plush chair. “Elía, mîr nín …” he mumbled, his mind cloudy from the abundant consumption of wine.

Though she wanted to vomit when she heard him call Athelía ‘ _my jewel_ ,’ Talora still answered, “Yes … my lord.”  Athelía was no jewel.  The attendant recently overheard from some of the staff that the peredhel runt's nana was Tauriel, the decommissioned captain and not just that, her father was a fugitive dwarf!  Thranduil must not have known this or he would have never given Athelía so much as even a second glance.  Making a mental note to herself, Talora decided she would enlighten the king to this fact as soon as he sobered up.

“Come here, mirë …” Thranduil breathed, his eyes remaining closed.

Talora hesitated for a brief moment before deciding she did not care that the king was drunk and thought she was Athelía. Though not the most ideal of circumstances, the attendant knew she needed to push her pride aside and just seize the opportunity. 

* * *

 


	18. Chapter 18

Settled in plush chairs, Legolas, Fíli and Athelía sat in the large, opulent drawing room of the Mirkwood palace.  They chatted while sipping on warm tea and sweet biscuits.

“When do you plan on telling him?” Fíli asked, looking around the torch lit room to make sure they were alone.

“Do you mean Thran …” Athelía corrected herself, knowing it was not appropriate for her to refer to him in such a familiar manner. “Do you mean the king?”

Legolas set down his cup of tea. “Yes … and you too, but your nana will give you the details later.”

“Oh ...” Athelía paused, wondering what they were hiding from her. “She’s not sick, is she?”

“Yes and no,” Legolas explained cryptically. When he noticed Athelía’s distressed expression, he added, “Don’t worry, she’ll be fine.”

“Alright, but it’s hard not to worry when everyone is being so secretive.” Athelía did not like being in the dark about her nana’s condition, but realized she had no right to pry, especially since she was keeping big secrets of her own. Having witnessed the altercation between her family and Thranduil at Rivendell, Athelía deducted it was better to keep their relationship hidden for the time being.

“Good luck my friend.” Fíli said, looking sympathetic for his friend’s arduous task.

“Thank you, I’m going to need it.” Legolas let out a long sigh. Discussing matters with his adar, especially those concerning Tauriel was always exhausting.

“He’s not that bad.” Athelía stated blankly. While she understood the weary attitude regarding the Elvenking, she still felt the need to defend him. They didn’t know him the way she did. Though he was often stern and controlling, Thranduil was also capable of love and affection. Athelía hoped one day soon her family, and especially her nana Tauriel would come to know this side of Thranduil.

Surprised by Athelía’s comment, Legolas and Fíli looked at her suspiciously.

“My lords, please pardon me.” Uidwin excused himself as he stepped into the drawing room. “Elía … I need your help with … something.”

Athelía was relieved for Uidwin’s rescue. Though she loved spending time with her step-adar and uncle, she was beginning to miss Thranduil. “Good night uncle Fíli, good night uncle Legolas. I’ll see you in the morning.” She stood and gave them both hugs before following Uidwin. “Has he retired for the night yet?” Athelía asked as they made their way toward the kitchen.

“Almost … he’s waiting for you though. I had the kitchen steep some tea.” Setting the warm teapot along with cups and biscuits on the tray, Uidwin carefully handed the platter to Athelía. “Bring this to him, he needs it. Go quickly, I’ll keep your uncles occupied.”

“Thank you Uidwin.” Taking the tray from her friend, Athelía smiled knowing she was going to be with her beloved Thranduil soon. Upon reaching the royal bedchamber, she noticed that the doors were left ajar like always, a clear sign that he was waiting for her. Carefully holding the tray, she used her upper arm and shoulder to push open one of the doors.

 - - -

“My lords, let me show you to your rooms.” Uidwin offered upon his return to the drawing room.

“Has my room been relocated?” Legolas asked, standing up.

“Well … I wasn’t sure when you were coming home so I … umm … ” the lead attendant paused, not knowing what sort of believable lie he could tell the elven prince about his room not being available. Truth was, he decided to relocate Legolas further away from the king’s private quarters solely so that Athelía could come and go undetected from Thranduil’s bedchamber.

The ElvenPrince smiled, “It’s quite alright, my friend. We’ll be leaving in a few days anyway.”

“This way …” Uidwin proceeded to usher Legolas and Fíli toward the quest quarters when they heard loud clanking noises, like the sound of dishes breaking. “What was that?”

The trio looked in the direction of the noise. The long, dim hallway was empty for a moment, and before they were able to decipher the reason or source of the noise, a small figure turned the corner and dashed passed them.

“Elía … what’s the matter?!” Fíli ran after his niece.

Wondering what had upset Athelía to the point of tears, Legolas and Udwin rushed through the dim hall toward the king’s private quarters.

 - - -

“Get out!” Thranduil pushed the female attendant off him as he rose from the plush chair. He needed to quickly find Athelía to explain that nothing happened with Talora.

Though his mind was cloudy from the wine, he was sure he had called for Athelía, not Talora. When she climbed onto his lap, he sensed something different, but he was too exhausted to open his eyes. He just assumed Athelía had gained some weight. It did not occur to him that Talora was pathetic enough to deceive him in such a lowly way when he had clearly requested Athelía.  He only realized Talora’s deceit when Athelía dropped the tray, causing the loud noises from the shattering of porcelain on the ground.

Pretending to fall to the floor, Talora grabbed the king’s hand. “My lord! I have something to tell you. Athelía’s father was a fugitive dwarf!”

“Clean this mess and get out!” the king snapped, yanking his hand from the female attendant. He had to locate Athelía before it was too late. He loved Athelía and did not care that she was a peredhel, half dwarf. He was the Elvenking and nobody would dare judge or stop him from acquiring what he wanted.

“Her nana is the former captain, Tauriel!” Talora added frantically.

Ignoring the attendant’s remark, the king secured his night robe and was about to exit the bedchamber when Legolas and Uidwin emerged at the doors, blocking him from leaving.

“Why does it matter that Tauriel is Athelía’s nana?” Legolas stated, not caring to hide the annoyance in his voice. It did not surprise the Mirkwood Prince that his adar, the Elvenking and the female attendant would make snide comments about his adoptive daughter.  He did appreciate it one bit. “She will not be here much longer. Fíli and I are here to make sure Athelía returns safely home to Erebor.”

Uidwin looked over the scene in the king’s bedchamber sitting area. Thranduil was in his silk night robe, just the way he had left him from earlier in the evening, but why Talora was also in the room was rather odd and perhaps ... disturbing.  To make matters worse, the attendant’s clothes were haphazardly thrown on the king’s bed. Uidwin wanted to snap when he realized Talora was wearing Athelía’s lavender night shift. How dare she touch Athelía’s belongings! This was why Athelía was so upset.

Thranduil stood in defeated silence as he absorbed Legolas’ words. He was the Elvenking and nobody would dare judge or stop him from acquiring what he wanted … nobody except Legolas. It momentarily slipped his mind that he would lose his one and only son if he chose Athelía.  This was not how he wanted to end things with Athelía, and it was killing him that he could not explain himself, or tell her that even if they could not be together, he would never stop loving her.

“Athelía, made this mess. She should clean it.” Talora protested as she gathered herself and stood.

“Is that so? Uidwin, fetch Athelía and have her clean this mess at once!” Thranduil ordered. It was not his intention to assign Athelía remedial tasks such as cleaning, but perhaps this would create an opportunity for them to be alone.

“Elía is ill, she’s in no condition to clean anything.” Legolas interjected, feeling exasperated by his adar’s lack of sensitivity toward Athelía.

“I ... forgot.” Thranduil let out defeated sigh. The scheme did not work as he had hoped, and now he would have to resort to cryptic instructions for Uidwin to carry out. “Uidwin …”

“Yes, my lord.” The lead attendant eyed the king curiously.

“Tell Athelía I didn’t mean to … startle her.” Between the wine induced pounding in his head and tightness in his chest from regret about Athelía, Thranduil felt like he like he was disintegrating. “Tell her … it is not what she thinks, and make sure she knows … that I’m sorry, that I … scared her.” The king’s eyes firmly fixed on Uidwin, making sure his most trusted attendant understood the meaning behind his words.

  
“What did you do? Why is Elía ‘ _scared_ ’?” Legolas demanded.

Hoping to distract Legolas from asking anymore probing questions, Uidwin placed a calming hand on the prince’s shoulder. “We should check on Elía.” The attendant bowed before quickly turning to leave. Though he would convey the king’s remorseful sentiments to the best of his ability, Uidwin couldn’t help but wonder if it was even possible to console Athelía. She looked beyond upset when they saw her running through the hall.

 - - -

Fíli sat at the edge of the bed, stroking the length his niece’s back.  After flinging herself on the bed, Athelía dug her face into the pillow and cried like a baby. “What’s upsetting you? Tell me so I can help you … please princess.”  Seeing his niece sobbing uncontrollably made him sick with worry.

Uidwin gently pushed the door open. “May I have a moment with Elía?” He glanced from Legolas to Fíli.

Athelía lifted her head from the pillow upon hearing her friend’s voice. “Uidwin …” she mumbled through tears and sniffles.

Seeing that Athelía was responding to the attendant, Fíli nodded in agreement.

Uidwin waited for Legolas and Fíli to close the door. He help Athelía to a sitting a position then pulled her in for a reassuring embrace. “Sweetness, tell me what happened.”

Athelía clung onto her dearest friend as she took some breaths to calm herself. “Talora ... he went back to her.”

“That doesn’t make any sense … he loves you!” Uidwin shook his head unbelieving.

“I saw them with my own eyes!” Tears streamed down her face again. “She was sitting on his lap. He was holding her tightly. She was wearing my lavender night shift! Her hair was messy like she had just gotten out of bed!”

“Sweetness, I'm so sorry." Uidwin hugged her tighter as she began sobbing again. “You may not believe this, but he told me to tell you ‘ _it’s not what you think._ ’” Uidwin felt helpless hearing her painful sobs. He swallowed the lump down his throat, feeling utterly heartbroken for Athelía. “I think this mistake was because he had too much wine …” he added thoughtfully. “He probably thought Talora was you and … umm …”

Pulling herself back to look at her friend, Athelía wiped away the wetness on her face, her expression becoming hard.  “That’s a ridiculous excuse! Actually, it’s a lame excuse! Talora is much taller than I and she probably weighs much more, too! How could he mistake her for me?”

“I know it sounds silly, but honestly, that’s how he gets when he’s drunk.” Uidwin explained, though he figured Athelía would not believe him.

"If it was a drunken mistake and he really loves me like you claim, then why is he not here explaining and making sure I'm alright?"   Tears spilled onto her cheeks again as she broke from the embrace with Uidwin. “I know what I saw and you cannot convince me otherwise.”  Walking to the door, she opened it and called out to her uncles.

Uidwin sat speechless.  Athelía was right, there was no disputing her words.

 - - -

"Adar?” Legolas asked, stepping into his the king’s study. “You're up early."

"So are you, my son. What brings you here at this early time?" Thranduil replied, looking up from the stack of paper scrolls on his desk, his eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep.  He had been in the library the entire night, hoping upon hope Opfie would wander in so that Athelía would come looking for her shortly after.  There was no appearance from the little dwarg or his darling mírë, and it was now morning.

"I must depart. This is much sooner than I had planned. My apologies, Adar." Legolas wasn’t planning on leaving this early.  He had hoped to spend a little time to give his adar an update about Tauriel, but Athelía was not doing well so they needed to get her home before her condition deteriorated further.

"Oh? What troubles you, my son, that you must take leave so soon? You have not been here for even a day." Thranduil said, disappointment evident in his tone.

"Elía is homesick. She misses her nana terribly. She has not been away from her this long. She has not cried like this since she was a child.” Legolas explained, the empathetic look on his face revealing genuine concern for Athelía.

Thranduil recalled seeing the tears in Athelía’s eyes and hearing her sobs from the night before. "I see," he managed despite painful knot in his gut. Hearing Athelía’s cries were like a thousand dagger jabs to his heart. He could only imagine that dying was far less painful than this feeling of having to stand by while his beloved left him because she mistakenly thought that he had betrayed her.

"I have something to tell you, but we can discuss that when I return in a few months.  Take care adar," Legolas said before turning to leave.

"You are departing now?" Thranduil asked, getting up from behind his desk.

Getting slightly frustrated with his adar’s continued probing, Legolas quickly replied, "I must hurry before she gets to the border."

"You let her leave by herself?! It's dangerous out there!" Thranduil exclaimed, recalling when Gandalf and Radagast dropped Athelía off with a spider prick on her back.

"She'll be fine, Fíli is with her." Legolas told him flatly.

Thranduil rolled his eyes.  "Gandalf was not able to protect her, what makes you think that dwarf can do any better."

"Nonsense, Fíli is quite capable. He has cared for and protected Elía since she was a baby." Legolas was not surprised by his adar’s lack of confidence in dwarfs.

"I will escort you to the border. Get my riding gear." The king commanded as Uidwin stepped into the library

 - - -

Thranduil felt his blood about to boil over as they reached the outskirts of Mirkwood.  It was just as he predicted, Legolas and Fíli's decision to depart early had put Athelía in danger.

"Stay behind me Elía!" Fíli hurled his war-hammer at a spider, smacking it on the side of its chest.

"Yes uncle!" Athelía cast spiked darts into the air, hitting the creature just below its eye.

"Almost! Again!" Fíli grumbled.

Faster than the snap, Thranduil drew his long sword, dismounted, his feet barely tapping the ground before launching toward the spider. Thranduil's blade plunged into its head, causing it to let out a loud screech before it collapsed to the ground.

Legolas leaped over to Athelía giving her a quick hug before pulling away. "You almost got it in the eye!"

‘ _Almost got killed_ ,’ Thranduil thought to himself, jumping off the dead spider.

"Thank you adar, we can safely journey to Erebor now." Legolas smile appreciatively. 

Athelía stood by her uncles, her head lowered, purposefully avoiding the king's gaze. 

Thranduil felt his heart break into pieces when he noticed tears falling onto the ground by Athelía’s boots.

"You must be careful, little one. Evil can lurk anywhere." Thranduil advised, wishing she would just look at him one last time. For if she did, she would have seen the pain in his eyes; but she fused. Her refusal to acknowledge him burned like a thousand bat bites.

Athelía nodded in agreement, but her eyes still focused on the ground. "That's why I must go home to my nana. It's safe at Erebor."

With those words, Athelía left with her uncle Fíli and step-adar Legolas.

Thranduil watched Athelía leave him. The Elvenking swiftly mounted his elk, pulling on the reins. The magnificent creature broke into a quick gallop towards the palace with the king's riding company following suit.

 - - -

“Ngg ngg.”

Thranduil woke in a cold sweat. It had not been even an entire day since Athelía left, yet it felt like an eternity.

"Ngg ngg." The whining sound and wall scratches came from outside his door.

"Elía ?!" Thranduil’s heart beat with wild excitement that she had come back to him.

He swung open the doors, "Elía! Mírë! I knew you would come back! "

His heart dropped into his gut when she wasn't there.

"Ngg ngg,"

Looking down at the direction of the sound, Thranduil let out a sigh.  Opfie's big brown eyes looked back at him for a split moment before she trotted into his bedchamber. She sniffed and circled the entire room as if she was looking for something.

"Ngg ngg." she whined again then curled into a ball by the foot of his bed.

"I miss her too, little one." Thranduil patted the little dwarg on its head before climbing back into bed.

* * *

 


	19. Chapter 19

"Adar?"

Thranduil glanced at his attendant upon hearing the familiar voice of his one and only son.  Though his mind raced with surprised confusion, he remained still, allowing Uidwin to finish buttoning his coat before turning to face Legolas. 

The attendant greeted the ElvenPrince, "Welcome home my lord. It is a wonderful surprise to see you so soon."

Legolas nodded in acknowledgement then began speaking to the senior elven lord. "Good morning adar, I’ll be here in Mirkwood for a brief time. I’d like to help with the village event today." Legolas felt guilty for having left so abruptly the last time he came home to collect Athelía. As much as his adar frustrated him, he did love him and still hoped Thranduil would one day accept Tauriel, especially since they had just had a child.

"My son, I'm glad you’ve decided to attend the village event." Thranduil said calmly though inside he was overflowing with joy that his son had come home so soon. The last time he left with Tauriel, it was 20 years before he returned. And when he finally did return, he came to fetch Athelía and abruptly left. Why Legolas returned after only six months this time was strange, but the king immediately decided it didn’t matter what the reason was. His son was home and he would make the best of it. Having Legolas by his side, especially at such an important realm event meant the world to him.

"Ngg ngg."

“Behave Opfie,” Thranduil told the little dwarg trotting into his bedchamber.

"That's Elía’s dwarg," Legolas said, recalling that Radagast had given the little creature to his step daughter.

"She apparently had forgotten her ... among other things." Thranduil said bitterly. There wasn't a single day that went by where he didn't think of Athelía. Thranduil had hoped over time he would just forget her, but no such thing happened.

As the months passed and Thranduil had a chance to reflect, he came to the conclusion Athelía must not have loved him that much. Maybe she didn't love him at all. She didn't bother to investigate the truth. Instead of putting up a fight, she simply left. Athelía abandoned him at the first opportunity.  He initially felt horrible that he had hurt her, but the more he thought about her disregard for his feelings, the more irritated he became.

\- - -

“My lord, this elleth is asking for a brief audience with you.” Melgorn informed the king during the village event break.

“You have a concern?” Thranduil looked at the elleth wondering why she was so bold. Realm concerns were usually presented to the captains first and foremost. Only in rare cases where the matter was beyond the authority or jurisdiction of the captains would the issue be brought to his attention.

“My lord, there was a peredhel here a few months ago. Her name was Athelía. The guards say you might know her whereabouts.” the elleth asked.

It annoyed Thranduil to no end that Athelía was there at the village, yet she did not bother to seek audience with him. “I do not have time to keep track of homeless peredhels roaming about.”

The elleth quickly apologized, “Oh, apologies my lord,” she then turned to Melgorn, “Captain, could you please take this, in case you come across her? My son made this for her as a thank you gift for treating his snake bite.”

“She treated your son for a snake bite?” the king snapped, his accusatory eyes firmly fixed on the elleth.

“Yes, she was very kind. He was so afraid of the leech,” the elleth answered nervously.

“So she sucked the venom out with her mouth?!” Thranduil felt the bile surge up his throat at the thought of Athelía’s unconventional method of poison extraction.

“No my lord, she held him tight to her so he would not see the leech.” she quickly explained, noticing how irritated the king was becoming.

“Nana! What’s taking so long?!” An elfling boy about the age of five years ran over to them. He took the small bracelet from his nana before looking up at the king, “My lord, I made this for Ath…elía. Would you give it to her? She helped me get better from the snake bite.”

Arriving just in time to hear the little elfling’s request, Legolas offered, “I’ll give it to Athelía.” Legolas patted the little elfling on the head. “Violet is her favorite color, she’ll love it.” The Mirkwood Prince smiled brightly, thinking how sweet the elfling was.

“I know.” The little elfling grinned.

Though Thranduil rolled his eyes in annoyance, inside he felt relieved. What he thought was a disgusting incident, turned out to be not only innocent, but also endearing. It did not surprise him that Athelía was so caring toward the little elfling boy. She had that way about her, but it was obvious she no longer cared about him and he couldn't deny it stung that she forgot him so soon.

\- - -

“Adar, I must depart now. Tauriel and Elía are waiting for me.” Legolas informed his adar after the village event wrapped up. He thought about finally telling Thranduil about Tauriel and the baby, but as the opportunity drew near, the Mirkwood Prince felt an overwhelming sense of nervousness. He ultimately decided postponing the news a few weeks might be a better choice. This would also allow him more time to convince Tauriel about bringing the baby to the palace to meet Thranduil.

“They’re waiting for you?” Thranduil asked, unsure what his son meant.

“Yes, Athelía is training with Radagast, so we stay at the cabin while she's doing that.” Legolas explained, though he left out the most important piece of information.

"I see." Thranduil acknowledged, pushing down the annoyance that Athelía was in the Woodland Realm again, yet she refused to come to him. Did she really not care to seek the truth about what happened? She was not going to even try to win him back? Did she really not love him anymore? All the others, like Talora never gave up trying to win over his affections, but Athelía was different, she just left. "I'll escort you there," he stated firmly. The king convinced himself that escorting Legolas to Rhosgobel had nothing to do with seeing Athelía. Of course not, he was nearly over her, so a chance meeting or not was of no consequence to him. Yes, this trip was to ensure his son's safety and nothing more.

Legolas hesitated for a brief moment but finally said, "Thank you Adar” He knew Tauriel would not appreciate the sudden appearance of the king, but he deducted a plan to use Athelía as a buffer between his wife and adar. A quick reminder that Thranduil did allow Athelía to take refuge at Mirkwood would hopefully keep his Tauriel calm. 

“Let’s go little one, Elía is going to be delighted to see you,” Legolas stated while picking up Opfie.

“I’ll keep her for now.” Thranduil snatched the little dwarg from his son.

\- - -

"We’re here." Legolas said as he dismounted.  After quickly securing the horse to a tree, he headed toward the cabin. 

Thranduil also dismounted then set Opfie on the ground. His eyes scanned the area for _her_.

"Tauriel, Elía. My beautiful ladies, there you are!" the ElvenPrince exclaimed brightly even though he could already see the displeased look on his wife's face.  "Look who's here."  he added, pretending not to notice the tension already brewing.

"Lord Thranduil." Tauriel greeted the Elvenking, her face stiff with caution.

"Opfie!" Athelía was overjoyed to see her lost dwarg. She knelt to the ground, patting the side of her knee, gesturing for Opfie to come to her.  The little dwarg sprinted toward the familiar voice, sniffing Athelía’s hand.  Picking up the little creature, Athelía hugged it tightly to her chest.  "How I missed you so!"

"Opfie come!" Thranduil commanded, his voice angry.

Startled by the king's tone, Athelía set the dwarg back down on the ground.

“Opfie come!” Thranduil repeated, his blue eyes as cold as ice picks.

The dwarg turned to its master but hesitated. It looked back to Athelía for a brief moment then trotted back to Thranduil.  He scooped the little creature up with one hand then returned to his waiting elk.

Legolas let out a frustrated sigh. His adar had always been stubborn, but this was absurd. For the life of elves he could not figure out all the drama over the mangy dwarg.  Athelía was supposed to be a distraction only, he never meant for the situation to turn into a ridiculous power struggle over Opfie.

“You will not … ” Tauriel was about to demand the Elvenking return the dwarg to her daughter when Athelía stepped forward.

“Opfie is my dwarg!” Athelía snapped, her eyes glaring in the direction of the Elvenking.

Taken aback by Athelía’s directness with the king, Tauriel and Legolas glanced at each other. Growing up, she was mostly a mild mannered child and usually needed to be encouraged to speak up for herself. They couldn’t believe she was speaking to the king with such directness.  Having been extra withdrawn since returning from Mirkwood, her elevated voice toward Thranduil came as quite a surprise.

“I’ve been taking care of her for six months. She is mine now.” Thranduil said calmly though his expression was hard .

“Opfie belongs to me. You can’t just take her.” Athelía challenged, her head held high.

“I did not take her, you abandoned her. She would have died if I didn’t look after her.” the king sneered.

Moisture coming to her eyes, Athelía wailed, “I did not abandon her! You are keeping her hostage! Uidwin told me you refused to let him send her to me.”

Stepping into the line of fire, Legolas interjected, “Adar, thank you for taking care of Opfie. She really belongs with Elía.” He took the dwarg from his adar, quickly transferring the little creature to Athelía to settle the matter.

Turning on his heel, Thranduil mounted onto Belegon and disappeared into the forest. The dozen or so cavalry quickly followed suit, the clanking of their horseshoes echoing throughout the forest

\- - -

“No supper tonight.” Thranduil told Uidwin upon his return to the palace. He was beyond upset with Uidwin for his betrayal, but he was simply too exhausted to muster up the energy to do any reprimanding at the moment.

“Yes my lord.” Uidwin pushed the dinner cart to the corner of the bedchamber sitting area then returned to where the king was waiting.

Standing by the bathtub, Thranduil removed his coat then handed it to Uidwin, “You’ve been in communication with Elía.”

Uidwin swallowed down the lump in his throat. “Yes my lord. She asked me to look after Opfie for her.” he explained, taking the remainder of the king’s clothes.

“You’re lying. You’re trying to help them take her from me.” Thranduil said as he stepped into the warm water and sat down.

“I just thought it was the least I could do … after what happened here.” Uidwin said while running the sponge across the king’s back.

“Nothing happened!” the king snapped then remained quiet in thought before adding, “It wasn't supposed to be that way … she belongs here with me.”

Uidwin had a feeling Thranduil was no longer speaking about Opfie. “If that is so, then why did you allow her leave?”

“I had no choice,” Thranduil replied, unable to hide the defeat in his voice.

“There’s always a choice, my lord. And every choice will have an outcome. Sometimes favorable, sometimes not.” Uidwin put away the washing supplies then got up to retrieve the towels and king’s robe.

After drying off him off, Udwin draped the robe over the king’s shoulders, bid good night then exited the royal bedchamber.  With dinner cart and bath supplies in tow, the attendant closed the doors behind him, leaving the elven lord deep in thought.  

Thranduil let out a sigh as he looked at Opfie’s empty sleep basket.  Stepping into bed, the king closed his eyes, but as usual, he did not sleep. He was alone now that Opfie was taken, completely alone.

Legolas was gone, _again_. His one and only son had gone back to Tauriel, just as he had done many times prior. It seemed he was always losing to Tauriel. The wretched Silvan stole his beloved son, then Athelía.   He had cut his heart out, sacrificed Athelía, but it did no good. All the agony he endured, yet it did not bring Legolas home. And now he was left with nothing. That was the outcome. Nothing. He had sacrificed Athelía for absolutely _nothing_.

He felt exhausted and defeated earlier, but the knowledge that he had sacrificed Athelía for _nothing_ made burn with rage.

It infuriated him that Athelía had picked up her nana’s habits, taking from him those that he loved. She took Opfie away from him when he had cared for her all that time.  Opfie was his, nobody was going keep her from him. Not Tauriel, not Legolas. Athelía was going to put up a good fight, but he was ready for it.

\- - -

The king sat at his throne, impatiently waiting for Melgorn to give the report. Having spent the entire night brooding over the retrieval of his beloved Opfie, Thranduil could barely contain the bubbling up in his veins. 

“My lord, she travels with the dwarg between the cabin and Radagast's tree house.” Melgorn informed the king.

“Does she go by herself or with someone? What of Legolas and Tauriel? ” Thranduil knew his plan of action needed to be devised based on the whereabouts of his skilled and agile son and former captain.

“They stay mostly at the cabin. Tauriel appears to be in a fragile state, my lord.” the captain explained further.

“Fragile state.” He nodded in agreement, recalling how pasty Tauriel looked.  Standing there in front of the cabin, the shallow skin tone along with her unusually pudgy frame was quite a sore sight. 

“She seems frail. It appears Lord Legolas and a dwarf female both remain at the cabin to care for her.”  

Though Thranduil wondered for a brief moment why they were be in the company of a such a creature, he quickly decided he didn't care. "That is all, you are dismissed."  He smirked knowing Tauriel's compromised condition and Legolas’ preoccupation with the matter would only work in his favor. Athelía traveled to and from Radagast’s dwelling _alone_.

This was going to be easy, like child’s play.

* * *

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * peredhel ellon - male half-elf  
> * rhaich - elivish swear word

“Opfie, did you hear that?” Picking up her beloved pet, Athelía’s eyes scanned the forest terrain. “Maybe I’m just hearing things again,” she said to herself before continuing on.  The woodsy atmosphere seemed strange today. It was not the unusually robust winds rustling the tree branches or even the rippling sound of the river. The strangeness had to do with inhabitants of the forest. There was a slightly different energy coming from the animals. She had traveled these woods since she was a child and through the teachings of her masters Radagast and Gandalf, Athelía had become quite attune to the energy of her forest friends.

Thranduil studied the path Athelía took from the cabin to Radagast's’ dwelling. It did not matter that she had been traveling that area of the forest since childhood, she was still no match for him. Though he maintained a good distance from her, he was still able to anticipate her every move.  The few times she spun around in suspicion was rather amusing to him.   Thranduil smirked at her cautious demeanor.  Remaining concealed, he patiently wait for the most opportune time to make his move. 

“Opfie look! It's master Radagast!” Athelía squealed then took off running with Opfie clutched at her side.  This was going to be a juvenile attempt at an escape, but it was still worth a try.

Thranduil sprinted after her, his eyes on her like a hawk. Stopping dead in his tracks, he looked to the left and right. He had seen Athelía duck behind a massive tree stump, but somehow she wasn’t there when he reached it. He walked the entire circumference of the stump, but she was nowhere to be found. Looking upward, all he saw were ivy vines growing across the top of the stump. She wasn’t up there either, that spot was much too high for her to reach. It was as if Athelía had vanished into thin air.

Crouching down low in the hollow tree stump, Athelía kept her hand over Opfie’s muzzle to keep her pet quiet.  She hoped with all her heart Opfie would not start whining. She could hear whoever was following them was walking around the stump. Through one of the small holes in the stump, she saw a pair of dark brown boots.  These were not any pair of ordinary boots. Polished to a near mirror sheen, the ultra high quality grain leather could only be afforded by someone quite well-to-do.  Athelía’s eyebrows pinched together wondering where she had seen the familiar boots before.  It was not till her eyes traveled upward that she saw the dark malachite colored coat. It was _his_ expensive boots and _his_ fancy coat.  It was _him,_ the one and only ElvenKing.  Athelía’s heart beat wildly at the realization that it was Thranduil, the monster that broke her heart into a million pieces. 

She held her breath when he stopped pacing around the tree stump.  Then he moved again and seemed to walk away. Knowing it was safer to wait a few extra moments, Athelía remained still, clutching at Opfie's squirming body.  After what seemed like an eternity, Athelía set the little dwarg to the ground.  She pushed the large piece of tree bark covering the small opening of the tree stump and crawled out. 

"Phew! That was close."  Standing to her feet, Athelía looked down at her little cherished pet.  "Opfie, you cannot go back to him.  You are mine and I will take better care of you."

 - - -

Athelía set out to her master’s tree house earlier than usual. Now that she knew Thranduil was following her, she had to change her timing to throw him off.  In her heart she still missed him terribly, but she had to constantly remind herself of his deceit.  He told her that he loved her, but in reality he was just using her just like he used all the others.  As soon as he got what he wanted, taken her purity, he tossed away her like trash. The excruciating pain Thranduil inflicted was beyond anything she had felt, ever.  Even after six long months, it still hurt immensely, but Athelía swore to herself that she would not allow him to dominate her thoughts and feelings for much longer.  

“You’ll be much more secure here.” Athelía said as she fastened a sling around her midsection. “No whining, Opfie. I have no choice, we might have to do some running today.” She knew her little pet hated being bound so tightly, but it was best to secure her there in case Thranduil were to make another appearance.

Barely a short distant into the forest, Athelía began sensing the different energy coming from the animals just like the day prior. Thranduil was following her, she just knew it. She also knew that she was lucky last time hiding in the massive tree stump. He would definitely figure it out if she tried it again. She had to take a different path, one he would not expect her to take.

Thranduil watched Athelía tie a small pouch to her chest. She was smart for attaching Opfie there. He knew she was using a different path to throw him off, but again he anticipated her every move. This time Athelía climbed up a mountain side. He was surprised to find she was actually quite agile. It was obvious Legolas and Tauriel had taught her well.

After a while, Thranduil began to wonder where she was going. Athelía was completely off course from Radagast’s dwelling. She continued to an area of the hillside where the trees gave way to wild grass, mountain rocks and boulders. As she trekked away from the trees, upward toward the hilltop and closer to the sound of cascading water, Thranduil realized remaining hidden was going to be challenging.  He thought for a brief moment how to accomplish this when he realized she had spotted him from the corner of her eye.  Quickly deciding that he didn't care, the ElvenKing emerged into full view. 

“You always did love the water.” Thranduil told her from the distance.

“Don’t come near me!” Athelía snapped, turning to face him.

“Oh? And who is going to stop me?” he taunted as he took slow, measured steps towards her.

Without a word, she turned and darted up the hill only to spin around in a flurry.

“Rhaich!” Thranduil cursed, hastily drawing this sword to deflect a flock of dart spikes flying at him.  “How dare you!” He sprinted after her with cheetah like speed.

Reaching the mountain cliff, Athelía halted, her eyes scanning the area for an escape.

“Going somewhere?” he mocked, knowing she had reached a dead end.

Glancing at him briefly, Athelía resumed running as she stuck two fingers in her mouth. 

“Elía! No!” Thranduil stood in stunned disbelief. One moment Athelía was standing there, making a ridiculously loud whistling noise, then suddenly she resumed running like a crazy person before jumping over the cliff.   Did Athelía really despise him so that she would rather die than be with him again?  Still reeling from what he had just witnessed, Thranduil moved toward the edge of the cliff.    Taking a deep breath, the ElvenKing forced himself to look over the bluff.   “Rhaich!” he cursed again through clenched teeth.

 - - -

Athelía’s eyes snapped open as Gwaihir’s claws caught her mid air. The magnificent eagle soared past the waterfalls, circled around once over the lake then flew toward Radagast’s tree dwelling.

“Thank you, Gwaihir.” Athelía said after the great eagle dropped her to the ground.

“Elía? You’re early my dear.” Radagast commented, coming out from the tree house.

“Yes master, Gwaihir brought me.” She smiled brightly to herself, feeling proud that she had escaped Thranduil for the second time.

“Thank you my friend for taking care of my apprentice.” Radagast said, setting out a large bowl of seeds for the great bird.  Turning to Athelía, the brown wizard commented, "My dear, I have not seen you smile like that since ... before we dropped you off at the Mirkwood palace."

"I'm happy to have Opfie back."  Athelía began untying the pouch around her midsection to free up her pet.  She squeezed the little creature affectionately before setting it to the ground.

"Is that really all there is?" Radagast eyed his apprentice with a kind, concerned expression.  "Nothing else saddens you?"

Feeling uncomfortable with her master's questioning, Athelía looked away. "I missed Opfie ..." she muttered.  The others were too busy and may not have noticed,  but she knew grandma Dís, along with her masters Gandalf and especially Radagast sensed something was not right.

  - - -

Thranduil returned to the palace unsure if he was more relieved or furious. Athelía had not plummeted to her death after all, but on the other hand, she had eluded him again.  She appeared to be so fragile all those months ago when she took refuge at his palace. It surprised him that she was quite skilled. One of the darts she cast even managed to nick the sleeve on his coat, leaving a gaping hole in it.

“Oh, my lord, what happened here?” Uidwin asked while removing the torn coat off the king.

Thranduil sighed before answering, “Elía threw spiked darts at me.” 

Holding back a smirk, Uidwin suggested, “You needed a new coat anyway.”

“You’re finding this entertaining, aren’t you?” the king remarked, giving his attendant an unamused look.  

“I guess she can get quite feisty when provoked enough,” Uidwin grinned.

“You can say that again.” Thranduil agreed, remembering the ruckus Athelía made the night they consummated.

“What exactly is your objective, my lord?” Uidwin questioned, curious if his king would actually tell the truth.

Walking over to his desk, Thranduil sat and began skimming over paper scrolls on his desk. “I want Opfie.”

Uidwin knew the king indeed adored Opfie, but she really was a convenient excuse, a ruse for the real objective. “Elía loves Opfie to pieces, she’ll fight you tooth and nail.”

“That’s no matter, I  _will_   have what’s mine.” Thranduil said firmly, his eyes fixed on the stack of documents though his preoccupation was elsewhere.

\- - -

Athelía felt weary that she had to be on guard all the time. Thranduil seemed to be everywhere she turned. Today, per Legolas' insistence, she was going on a brief excursion to the village with her nana.  All agreed that Tauriel would benefit from a brief break from taking care of the baby.  Grateful as she was for the opportunity to spend quality time with her nana, Athelía knew the possibility of Thranduil ruining the day was quite likely.

“Tauriel?  It's been so long!  How are you?” A dark haired peredhel ellon stepped in front of them, blocking them from reaching the market area of the village.

“Talgor, hello, I'm ... quite good.” the former captain answered awkwardly.  Of all the creepy peredhel ellons in middle earth, running into this one from her past had to be the worst of them all. 

“And who is this lovely maiden?” the half-elf asked, his eyes looking over Athelía from head to toes.

““Grr grr ...”

“Opfie, shh. This is my ... daughter, Athelía and her dwarg Opfie.” Tauriel explained, though inside she did not feel good about introducing her sweet child to the creepy Talgor.

“Your daughter?"  He asked, sounding curious, though inside he was really irritated.  So this is why Tauriel disappeared, she had snuck off to have a child!  "Your nana is the most beautiful elleth that walked Middle Earth.” he added, his tone drenched in flattery.

“Grr grr ...”

“I'm sorry Opfie is being so restless.  She's never like this.” Athelía struggled to hold onto Opfie’s squirming body. 

“I proposed to your nana 20 years ago, but she just disappeared.  Here I am still looking for a good wife.” Talgor said, giving Tauriel a humorous grin despite the annoyance in his gut.

““Grr grr ...”

“We must get going. Opfie is upset about something, and my _husband_ is waiting for us.” Tauriel emphasized the word husband, hoping the scummy Talgor would get the hint and leave them alone. 

“Grr grr...”

"Nice to have made your acquaintance, Athelía. I hope to see you again soon.” Talgor reached for her small hand.

“Arff arff !”

“Opfie, no!” Athelía exclaimed.

Watching the scene from across the road, Thranduil thought to himself, ‘ _That’s my good little dwarg.’_ as Opfie tried biting the peredhel ellon’s nose when he leaned in to kiss Athelía’s hand.

“Rhaich!” Thranduil cursed under his breath. The way the half-elf looked at Athelía made his blood curdle. Thranduil knew the look, it was the same way Izon looked at her, only much worse. The expression on this low-life's face was downright sinister.

Thranduil followed them as they departed from the sleazy half-elf then headed toward the market area of the village. They had stopped at a fruit stand when a small boy elfling ran to Athelía and hugged her legs . Thranduil recognized the little elfling as well as his nana. Athelía exchanged hugs with the elfling’s nana before she crouched down to give the little elfling a kiss on his forehead. She extended her arm, showing them she was wearing the violet bracelet the little elfling had made for her.

An unconscious smile came to Thranduil’s face while he observed the interaction between the little elfling boy and Athelía. It occurred to him there was so much to her that he didn’t know about. Darts, eagles, little elflings ... he wondered what else she was hiding from him.

“Evan! Evan!”

Thranduil’s attention was snapped back to reality at the sound of female voices calling a name.

 - - -

“Don’t worry, we’ll find him.” Athelía reassured the little elfling’s nana. “Ellen, you look around here." Turning to Tauriel, she suggested, "Nana, maybe you can get our produce items while I go check the river and stables to see if Evan is over there.”

"Alright, I'll keep Opfie." Tauriel offered, taking she the little dwarg from her daughter. 

Athelía hurried to the river. The last time little Evan went missing, they found him near the stream, where he was bitten by a river snake, “Evan! Where are you sweetie?” Athelía called out while she searched along the river. He was not at the river so she headed to the stables.

Athelía let out a breath of relief as she reached the horse shelter. Evan had apparently made a new friend. With their backs to her, she could see the tall ellon was holding little Evan in his arms, helping him pet one of the horses. ‘ _Izon_?’ she smiled, realizing it was probably her dear friend, though his stature appeared taller and heftier than she remembered, but it had been six months since she had seen him, so maybe her memory was no longer accurate.  Or perhaps Izon was off duty and the civilian coat he was wearing made his frame look different from when he wore the captain's regalia.

Through the sound of the nearby river and the noise of the village , Athelía heard the tall ellon say something that sounded like, “Does your nana know you’re here?”

“I wanted to see the horsies,” little Evan replied, his small child voice barely audible.

“I think she might be worried. How about I show you just one more special animal then we get you back to your nana?” Athelía’s eyebrows furrowed in curiosity as she wondered about the familiar voice. It didn’t sound like Izon, but again they had not spoken for quite sometime and the sound of the moving river prevented her from hearing clearly.

“Yay! I can’t wait!” Evan shouted excitedly while the light, golden haired ellon carried him into the stable. “Wow!”

“Shhh …” Athelía heard the ellon tell Evan. She couldn’t help but wonder what sort of animal they were looking at that had Evan so excited.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Athelía moved closer toward the stable.  Cautiously entering the shelter, she passed the first few stalls, Athelía saw the usual stallions and mares in open stalls, but when she reached the middle, it was completely different. The center area of the stable was sectioned off by plush, velvet curtains which hung from roof to floor. Whatever animal they were looking at was very special indeed.

* * *

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ellon - male elf / peredhel - half elf  
> * mírë - jewel  
> * Le melin - I love you  
> 

“Go ahead, pet him, he won’t hurt you with me here.”

Athelía’s eyes widened in horror. It wash _him_. She could tell it was Thranduil’s voice now that they were inside the stable and there was no distortion from outdoor noise. Of course it was Thranduil, who else would have such an imposing stature?  Athelía wanted to kick herself for not realizing it sooner. 

“We need to get you back to your nana, I'm sure she must be worried.”  Thranduil stopped dead in his tracks, nearly bumping into the small person standing outside Belegon’s holding stall. The little elfling’s enthusiasm over horses had him momentarily distracted.

“Elía! I just saw the big elk!” Evan squealed in delight as Thranduil set him down to the ground. “It’s huge and awesome!”

Athelía held herself back from screaming. Thranduil had stooped to an all-time low. Using innocent little Evan to get to her was absolutely vile. He disguised himself by braiding back the sides of his hair.  He hated braids!  The other thing he hated was dingy clothes, yet there he was, wearing a dingy, brown civilian coat.  She would have launched spike darts at him again had Evan not been there.

“Evan sweetie, your nana is looking for you. We need to go now.” she said sweetly, though her eyes gave Thranduil a vicious glare. Scooping Evan into her arms, Athelía dashed from the stables in such a flurry that she nearly collided with an approaching handler.

“Oh! Excuse me my lady.” The handler halted, allowing for the rushing female to pass before turning his attention to the king. “My lord, should I bring Belegon to you?”

“Yes …” the king began to say, but changed his mind when he spotted a colorful item on the path leading to the river. “Actually no … just give him some water. I’ll get him later.”

“Is there anything else, my lord?”  he asked, eyeing the king's odd attire and different hair arrangement.     

“No, you are dismissed.”  Walking toward the river pathway, Thranduil realized the colorful trinket laying in the dirt was the violet bracelet little Evan had made for Athelía. It must have slipped off her wrist when she hastily ran off.  He inspected the item from the distance for a brief moment before bending down to retrieve it.  Shoving the bracelet into his coat pocket, Thranduil thought perhaps, if Athelía ever came to her senses, he would return it to her.

Thranduil shook his head unbelieving. Athelía misunderstood him, exactly like Legolas and Tauriel had always done. When he went to the stables, he was intending to ride back to the palace, not entertain the little elfling. Evan just happened to be lost there. He reminded Thranduil so much of Legolas when he was a child that he couldn't resist.

“You’re despicable!”

Thranduil turned to the angry voice coming from behind him. _‘ Well this is interesting,‘_   he thought to himself. Athelía was finally seeking audience with him, but he could only imagine where this was going by her coarse tone of voice. “Watch your manners!” he snapped, not appreciating her disrespectful demeanor in the least.

“My nana was right about you!" Athelía finally understood why her nana Tauriel despised the Elvenking so. 

Thranduil bore his ice blue eyes onto Athelía. “Where is my Opfie? Bring her back to me or ...”

“Or what ...,” she countered defiantly, “you’ll kill me?!”

“For your information, not everything is about you.” he chided, though in reality he had been thinking about her nonstop since she left six months prior. "This is my village, these are my people. I will visit with them when I want.” He watched intently for her reaction.

His eyes. She could see right through them. Realizing he was purposely provoking her, Athelía decided she would just taunt him right back.  She did not care that he was the Elvenking. “You’re absolutely _vile_ for using Evan to get to me.”

Thranduil felt the blood in his veins bubbling over. This little person was astonishingly rude, yet he had to tolerate her.  If it was not for Legolas' blind support of her nana Tauriel,  he would have been taken her directly to a holding cell and locked her away forever.

"Despicable and vile," she repeated firmly. Seeing that she was quite successful at irritating Thranduil and perhaps so much so that he was about blow his top,  Athelía turned to leave, quickly.

With those words Thranduil snapped.  Athelía was not going to get away with this behavior any longer. He was the King of the Woodland Realm, she was on his soil, and therefore she would be subject to his rules, regardless of Tauriel, Legolas or whomever. He bolted after her, grabbing one of her arms.  “You will not speak to me that way! I am the king here!  You will not disrespect me!”

“Let go of me!” Athelía yanked her arm from his crushing grip. She sprinted forward, and nearly tripped on the uneven ground but managed to regain balance to keep going.

“Rhaich!” Thranduil cursed, ducking from spike darts flying haphazardly his way. Reaching her at the back area of the stables, he grabbed her by the shoulder with one hand, spun her around to face him while his other hand quickly snatched her dart filled fist, “Don't you dare ... you try those darts again …” he seethed, his much larger hand tightly squeezing her small fist.

“Ooouuch!” Athelía wailed, her face contorted from the pain as she struggled against him.

“Say you’re sorry!” he demanded, ignoring the obvious agony in face. The way she was acting was infuriating. First she kept Opfie from him then she tried killing him with darts. Again. This was the thanks he got for nursing her back to health from the nasty spider prick?

Struggling against his grip, Athelía screamed, "You’re evil!"  Her free hand curled into a tight fist, pounding his chest while she kicked at him, but it was useless.  Thranduil was too strong. 

Thranduil was reeling from her defiance. Never in his life had anyone dared to provoke him in such a way.   "Stop this!" 

Finally overtaken by exhaustion, Athelía's legs buckled and she fell limp to the ground. Her free hand covering her face as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Stop! I said stop! Now!" The king commanded, still keeping a tight grip on her fist. First the obnoxious behavior and now the sobbing.  He couldn't take it.  The sound of Athelía's crying was the most wretched noise he had ever heard.  He detested the sound.  It was the sound from _that_ night.  It was the same one that made his heart bleed with guilt for months on end.  It was the same sound that ended their love. 

Utterly dizzy from the awful noise, Thranduil let go of her fist and knelt down beside her.  "Stop .... please ... shhhh, " he pleaded. Though Athelía tried pushing him away, Thranduil pulled her on to his lap. Tucking her head into the crook of neck, he held her tightly against him and rocked gently to soothe her.

"How did we come to this?" he sighed, feeling moisture come his eyes. He knew how the madness came about, but everything happened so quickly he couldn’t process it all.  The circumstances surrounding Athelía was every nightmare he could have possibly imagined, and he was at a total loss how to handle the situation.  

Athelía’s sobbing slowed. “You … I ... hate you,” she mumbled between sniffles.

If words any words could kill, those were the ones.  Thranduil shut his eyes as the pain from her words rendered him weak.  "No ..."

“You used me then tossed me away like trash." The sobbing started again.

“No, never.  You're my mírë.  Don't you remember?" Thranduil held her trembling body tightly against his.

"Talora ... you were holding her.  I saw with my own eyes!" she countered.   

"I know, but it's not what you think. I was confused.  I thought she was you, honest." Never in his life did he have to explain himself.  As the king, his decisions and actions were never dared to be challenged, but there he was, desperately explaining.

Pulling back slightly, she looked at him with piercing seriousness. “I don't believe you." 

The suspicion in her eyes just about skewered him through heart. "I know," Thranduil acknowledged, pressing his lips to Athelía's forehead.  "Le melin ...," he whispered, even though he knew she would not believe him. 

Athelía willed herself to ignore every terrifying sensation he was eliciting.  Thranduil's deep, mesmerizing voice, intoxicating scent and strong embrace was turning her into putty.  "Your words mean nothing to me. Prove it." she said confidently though inside her resolve was quickly melting away.

"Oh? Is that a challenge? You dare challenge me?"  he repeated, his voice low and husky.  "Have you forgotten who you are dealing with?"  Thranduil did not have a problem proving his love to her.  If Athelía wanted proof, he would show her.  He knew he would have to earn back her trust and that would take time, but for now he had other ideas. Ideas that needed to be executed immediately. 

Athelía flinched when Thranduil suddenly pushed her off him.  In a mere moment, he was on his feet, bent over and scooping her back into his arms.  "What are you doing?" Her eyes widened in panic when she saw the expression on his face.  Athelía knew the expression all too well.  This was an expression only ever seen in privacy, but there was nothing private about the area they were currently at. 

Thranduil's long legs rushed toward the stables as he securely cradled his newly recovered jewel in his arms.  Bypassing the the open stalls, he entered Belegon's velvet curtained partition post haste.

Athelía's eyebrows pinched together unbelieving as Thranduil dropped to his knees and placed her sitting on the hay lined floor, near the giant sleeping elk.  "Here? You can't be serious! What if ..."  The remainder of her words was swallowed by a deep kiss.   

Breaking away, he lifted Athelía to a kneeling position. Shifting himself behind her, Thranduil slinked his arm around to her midsection. "What if? What if this ..."  With a swift tug, one hand pulled down her leggings while the other hand shoved between her legs.

A gasp escaped when Athelía felt Thranduil explore her intimate area.  Part of her was livid with scorn, but the other part yearned for Thranduil's touch so badly that she could hardly breathe.  As much as it frustrated her, Athelía could not deny that still loved him ... with every fiber in her being no less. 

Eyes fixed on her bare bottom, Thranduil unlatched his belt and the buttons on his pants. The garment slid to his knees, exposing the throbbing hardness between his legs.  Placing his large hand on her shoulder, he nudged her to lean forward. 

Both palms on the ground, Athelía stretched her arms out to stable herself.  She had never felt so awkward in all her life. This is not how she ever imagined herself.  Athelía wanted to die when she looked to the side and saw Belegon's head perk up.  It was as if he was staring at her, wondering why she was butt naked and on all four limbs like a warg in heat. 

Thranduil heard Athelía yelp when he thrust inside her swift and hard.  Grabbing on to her hips, he pulled out only to push back in. He watched in fascination as her perfectly round bottom jiggled each time he slammed into her.

 - - -

After dressing themselves, Thranduil turned to face Athelía. Pulling her closer, he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.  "I want nothing more than to be with you, but … your nana and Legolas. They would never understand.” Though the thought of being apart from her again was agonizing, he knew they had no choice ... at least for now.

Athelía nodded, knowing he was right. Her nana Tauriel loathed him. She had always blamed her father Kíli's death on Thranduil, saying that had he not recalled his company, her father would be not have been slain.

"I may not always be with you, but I will always love you."  Reaching for her hands, Thranduil noticed the cuts from the dart spikes. He brought them to his mouth, kissing the cuts on her palm. Thranduil pressed her palm firmly to his chest and let out a heavy breath. “I never meant to hurt you.” 

“I forgive you …” Athelía said, trying to sound playful though inside she was crumbling into pieces.  She hated that they had to hide their love from the world as if it was some sort of mortal poison. 

Thranduil saw right through her teasing expression.  The sadness in her dark eyes made his gut twist into painful knots.   "Mîr nín, promise me you’ll keep yourself safe and out of trouble.”

“When have I ever gotten into a mess … at least not on purpose?” Athelía asked, feeling slightly offended.

“Don’t wander around at the village, it’s not good for someone as young as you. People notice.” Thranduil said, his expression serious with concern. Orcs and spider threats he could easily deal with, but what about all the creepy males on the prowl for pretty innocents like her? The thought made him sick.  Athelía was so young and she just didn’t understand how danger could lurk anywhere, even in his very own peaceful Mirkwood. How he wished he could just keep her locked away at his palace. 

“I bet if I wear this coat, I can hide myself in it. Nobody would notice me in this .. it's so brown." She smirked mischievously while admiring his sparkling blue eyes.  "Why are you wearing this?  It's so ... dingy.  You hate dingy things."  Dingy clothes or not, Athelía still felt Thranduil was the most deliciously dreamy specimen that ever walked Middle Earth.

"The braids was Uidwin's idea to disguise me.  As for the coat, s _omeone_ threw darts at me." Thranduil grinned jokingly. "One of the spikes cut a hole on the sleeve of my nice coat." 

"Oh, I'm sorry." She smiled sheepishly. "I almost thought you were Izon earlier." 

Thranduil did not like hearing that name coming from her mouth. "Izon?" he asked, his tone no longer joking. 

"From the back ... you looked different with the brown coat and braided hair, but I'm glad it was you. I missed you so much and I missed ... the ... you know." Athelía felt her cheeks warm at the thought of how naughty their recent tryst was.

The tension about Izon quickly dissipated when Thranduil saw her adorably embarrassed expression. “Please be safe, I’ll come find you when I can.”

Holding each other ever so tightly, Athelía and Thranduil shared a passionate kiss before departing separate ways.

Thranduil mounted on Belegon when he realized Athelía’s violet bead bracelet was still in his pocket. After securing Belegon back in the stable, he hurried after her. He knew she would be heartbroken if she thought the bracelet was lost. Reaching the center of the village, he spotted her in the distance, walking briskly toward the south-east area of the village. ‘ _That’s my girl_ ,’ he thought approvingly that she was going directly home as he suggested. Thranduil was about to call out to her when someone pushing a large cart of vegetables cut him off.

 - - -

“Oh, excuse me.” Talgor purposefully stepped in front of Athelía, pretending to nearly trip. “We meet again,” he stated, sounding surprised that he had bumped into Tauriel’s daughter.

“Mr. Talgor … I’m sorry. I have to go home, my nana is expecting me.” Athelía said, trying to step around him.

“I can escort you home.” he offered, his eyes fixed on her like she was a piece ripe of fruit.

“No .. thank you. I know my way. Good Bye.” She tried taking another step but again he blocked her.

“Please, I insist …”

“Mr. Talgor!” a deep voice said firmly.

Turning to the sound of the voice, Athelía’s eyes lit up brightly when she spotted the familiar face of the tall ellon coming to her rescue.

* * *

 


	22. Chapter 22

Relief washed over Athelía when she spotted Izon.

Purposefully ignoring the approaching guard captain, Talgor's eyes remained focused on the small female.  The small female that also happened to be Tauriel's daughter.  Tauriel was the very elleth that promised she would return after the battle and give him an answer to his proposal, but instead she simply disappeared without a single word. One of the guards told him that she survived the battle, but her whereabouts was unknown thereafter. Being the eldest son of a prominent family, it was expected that he would wed a suitable bride. King Thranduil did not have a daughter, so the next logical choice was Tauriel. At his father's urging, Talgor pursued Tauriel because she was a high ranking guard captain that could help secure their family’s power and influence in the realm. After bumping into them earlier in the day, Talgor was able to piece the puzzle together. It was apparent Tauriel had run off with some low life and bore a child. How dare she humiliate him that way.

“My men and I are on patrol right now. It is our job to keep the village safe, I will escort Athelía home. Besides, I think there's an issue with your store.” Izon looked Talgor square in the eyes, urging him to get lost.

"My store is none of our concern!" Talgor sneered before turning to leave.

Standing on her tippy toes, Athelía embraced her friend. “Izon, I’m so happy to see you. Thank you for saving me.”

“Glad I could help,” he smiled, releasing her from the embrace. The captain wished he could hold his friend longer, but he knew it was not appropriate. “How are you doing?” Izon immediately regretted asking the question. He knew the circumstances around Athelía's abrupt departure from the palace; and though she offered him a bright smile, he could still see the sadness in her beautiful, dark eyes. “Shall we?” He extended his arm.

Athelía slipped her small hand into the crook of Izon’s elbow. Comfortable conversation quickly set in as they exited the village and headed towards her family’s cabin. She explained how Gandalf and Radagast were her masters. Tutelage was with Gandalf while at home at Erebor then they would travel to Rhosgobel every few months so that she could train with Radagast. "My nana is Tauriel and Legolas is my step-adar, but I call him uncle ... out of respected for my father's family.  It's complicated ...” Athelía sighed.  It didn't seem complicated while she was growing up, but then she met Thranduil.

"Ahh … yes, I remember now.” Izon stated as if he had forgotten, but in reality he remembered the tense incident at Rivendell as if it happened yesterday. “Do you think they would mind if I drop in to greet them? I saw Lord Legolas at the village event a few days ago, but we were so busy I didn’t get a chance to catch up with him.” the captain asked, using the excuse to prolong his visit with his secret love.

“They would be delighted to see you!” Athelía beamed, “You should stay for supper. My grandma always makes way too much food.  They're always thrilled when I bring home a normal friend.”

"Normal friend?"  Izon hoped her perception of _normal_ did not mean boring.  

Seeing her friend's deflated expression, Athelía quickly explained,  "The ones that walk upright on two legs are always better behaved than the four legged ones." 

They both laughed.

Izon was a great friend. Athelía felt comfortable and safe with him. His good natured disposition allowed her a momentary escape from her woeful situation. She was able to be herself with him and best of all, she could openly keep his company in the presence of her family and masters. It was the complete opposite with Thranduil. As if living apart from her beloved was not painful enough, she had to keep it all secret from the most important people in her life. Pretending and lying to her family did not feel good.

Athelía’s amiable personality was wonderfully refreshing.  How she possessed such inner strength for someone so young baffled Izon. He knew she was still hurting immensely. To be used then rejected by the king must have been devastating. He expected her to speak ill of Thranduil or discuss her heartache, but to his surprise, she never spoke of the king, not even once. Athelía instead kept herself in the moment, keeping the conversation happy ... like their friendship.  Izon wondered if there was a chance for them. His marriage to Galene had been annulled, Athelía was free as well. He didn’t care that she had been with the king. He still loved her and realized right then that his life would be meaningless if he didn’t have someone special to share it with.

“Here we are,” Athelía opened the door to the cabin. “Please make yourself comfortable.” She stepped in then tugged at Izon’s arm, gesturing him to follow her. “I’m home! Nana, uncle Legolas ... look who's here.” she announced as she spotted them emerging from the back of the cabin to the living area.

“Did you find your bracelet?” Tauriel asked, ignoring her daughter’s introduction to the ellon standing beside her.

“Oh … unfortunately … no.” Athelía felt awful.  She had used the excuse that she was going to look for the bracelet but in reality she was going to confront Thranduil, which inadvertently turned into something else.

Tauriel eyed her daughter cautiously. “You look disheveled, are you alright?” Though Athelía was no longer a child, she was still naïve to the dangers and creeps that lurked about Middle Earth.

“Yes, I'm fine.   I got a little distracted and just lost track of time.” she explained cryptically while trying to smooth out her hair.  Having been in such a hurry to get back home, Athelía completely forgot to tidy herself up after the romp at the stables with Thranduil.

“Welcome my dear.” Dís approached the group.  She smiled warmly at the handsome ellon standing by her granddaughter.   "Does your friend have a name?" Eyeing them both carefully, she quickly decided they looked rather adorable together.  Athelía was tiny compared to his tall, slender stature.   Her warm skin tone and wavy mahogany dark hair seemed to complement his porcelain pale features and silky straight, golden hair.

Athelía was utterly grateful for her grandmother's rescue from her nana's probing questions.  “Grandma, this is Captain Izon, we met six month ago at the palace. He escorted me home today.”

Tauriel glanced at Legolas before speaking, “Hello Izon, it's been a while.  I see you've met my daughter.” She smiled brightly but inside she was unsure what to think. The Izon she trained from over 20 years prior was dutiful and trustworthy. She wondered if she could still trust him or if he was there to spy on them. Did Thranduil put the new captain up to this or was he truly Athelía’s friend?

“Lord Legolas, Lady Tauriel, Mam.” Izon greeted the trio with a polite bow.  "I can see where Athelía gets her exotic features from." he added, noticing the resemblance between Athelía and the cheery dwarf woman.  

“No need for formalities. We are just Tauriel and Legolas here.” the Mirkwood prince patted his old acquaintance on the shoulder.

“My dears, you are just in time for supper. Come!” Dís ushered the group over to the dining area of the cozy cabin.

As dinner progressed, Tauriel began to feel more at ease. She could easily tell the captain’s friendship with her daughter was genuine. Though she was relieved, she began to feel a slight sadness. The former captain thought about how quickly the years had gone by. Her precious baby girl was now a lovely young lady and the eligible males have begun to notice. 

"That was so delicious ..." Izon was about to thank the family for their hospitality when a sound echoed throughout the cabin. 

"Oh!  He's awake!  I'll get him," Athelía bolted from her chair.  After a brief moment she returned with a small bundle in her arms. "Look who's awake," she smiled adoringly at her baby brother.   "This little guy is my brother, Tauron." She cradled him upright so that her friend could see.  "Ronnie, say _hi_ to Izon."  

"He's absolutely perfect. Congratulations."  Izon said to Tauriel and Legolas then returned his attention back to Athelía and the baby.  "Well hello there Little Lord."  Izon touched the baby's foot, his hand making a playful bouncing movement.

"Ronnie is the little lord of our hearts."  Athelía placed a soft kiss on the baby's chubby cheek.

Legolas and Tauriel did not miss the way Izon looked at Athelía while she was holding little Tauron.  There seemed to be a dreamy expression, almost as if was he mesmerized with the vision of her holding the baby.

Though Dís smiled, her thoughts were a bit confused about the sweet moment between her granddaughter and her elven friend Izon.  He was obviously smitten with Athelía, and though she seemed to genuinely appreciate his friendship, Dís could tell her granddaughter did not share the same affection as he did.  Dís wondered if Athelía just needed more time to mature.  Her granddaughter was but a mere 20 years of age, just barely past childhood after all. 

 - - -

Thranduil walked through the darkening forest not believing what he had seen. Athelía called him vile? She was far worse. Her deceitful dwarven nature was disgusting. After making love with him at the stables, she ran off ... straight into Izon's arms.  They were hugging openly in the middle of the village for all to see.  The sight of their overt display of affection was infuriating. 

He followed them the entire distance to the cabin.

Athelía and Izon carried on like they were a newly married couple. She clung onto his arm like she was some fragile damsel. Their stroll along the river then the dense forest was long and leisurely. Though Thranduil could not hear what their conversation was about, their jovial demeanor was enough for him to know.

When they disappeared into the cabin, he could only imagine what went on thereafter. 

So this is what he had pined for all these months.  The miserable months filled with guilt and self loathing were a complete waste of his valuable time and energy.  Thranduil could not understand it.  Athelía’s anger, tears ... her emotions from earlier seemed so real, but apparently he was mistaken.  It was all a ruse, pure theatrics.  Lies. 

Thranduil returned to the palace with a hardening sense of determination to rid himself of all nonsense emotions.  The frivolous feelings that had been plaguing him for the past six months needed to be buried away from this day forward.        

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

Uidwin gently removed the rolled up piece of paper attached to the falcon’s leg. He was always excited to receive letters from his dear friend. There was an extra letter this time.  It was a small folded note addressed with a single _T._ Though he knew he should not be peeking at the king's private letters, the attendant simply could not help himself.  Besides, Athelía was his dearest friend and she always told him everything anyway.  Athelía would not mind, Uidwin was sure of this.  ' _How sweet'_ he thought upon reading the note.   The attendant let out a breath of relief knowing the endearing letter from Athelía would definitely lighten Thranduil's extra foul mood.  

The king's rancid mood was strange to say the least, especially since Athelía had sent a letter a few weeks ago confirming that they had reconciled ... at the stables.  Uidwin shook his head in defeat.   Poor Athelía, Thranduil somehow managed to pick another wretched place for make up sex. 

Hurrying through the hall toward the library, copper haired attendant quickly set the folded note on the king's desk.   

“What is this?” the king asked, glancing at his attendant then to the folded piece of parchment paper that was placed in front of him.

“It’s for you.” Uidwin grinned, bowed then backed out the door. 

Picking up the note, Thranduil read the small writing, 

> _Meleth nin,_
> 
> _I cannot believe it has been five weeks since we were last together._
> 
> _I miss you with all my heart. We are leaving Thursday morning._
> 
> _I will be at the stables Wednesday night._
> 
> _Mel ui_  
>  _Elía_

The king hesitated for a brief moment then crumbled the note before tossing it in to the waste receptacle. The way she referred to him as ‘ _my love’_ and closing the note with ‘ _love always_ ’ only irritated him even more. What kind of fool did she take him for? Athelía was sorely mistaken if she thought he was a lovesick imbecile. He was the Elvenking of Mirkwood and he would not tolerate her juvenile games.

 

* * *

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies for taking so long to update. Family issues and projects at work have been hectic so finding time to write has been challenging.

Six agonizing weeks had somehow come and gone.  Every single day Athelía hoped her secret love would visit, but no such thing happened. As the ElvenKing of Mirkwood, she knew he was extremely busy, but she still hoped to see him, even if it was for just a brief moment.  Athelía missed him so much it made her physically ill and being that they had only one day left before leaving for Erebor, she knew she _had_ to find a way see Thranduil soon. 

Per their routine from many years prior, she and grandma Dís would make a trip to the village to collect items for the trip back to the mountain, but this time she was going by herself.  Having a desperate need to see Thranduil before their departure, Athelía made every excuse possible to convince her grandma to remain at the cabin.

"I'm leaving now, be back in a ... bit.  I'm going to look for ... Izon ... to say goodbye and talk about ... things." she said cryptically while picking up her travel pouch.  Athelía hated using her friendship with Izon as a coverup excuse.  She hated herself even more for deliberately lying to her family, but there was not much else she could do for the time being. Her nana and others would be livid if they found out about Thranduil.

"Tell him to come visit us at Erebor." Dís suggested, moving closer to her granddaughter.

"That's a great idea." Legolas agreed, giving his wife a teasing wink. 

"He doesn't need to do that, we'll be back in a few months." Tauriel did not appreciate Legolas and Dís' ideas one bit.  Though Athelía had come of age, Tauriel felt her daughter was still too naive for any sort of romantic relationship.  Perhaps in 100 or 200 years, but right now the best thing for Athelía was to focus on training with Gandalf and Radagast.

"I better get going."  After securing the travel pouch strap across her chest, Athelía walked toward the cabin door.  She was about to open it when her nana spoke.

"Don't stay out too late, we have to be up early tomorrow." Tauriel told her daughter in a firm voice.  "We will turn in soon, you should do the same when you get back." 

"Yes nana." Quickly swinging open the door, Athelía stepped outside and headed toward the village post haste.   

 - - -

“Athelía!”

“Mr. Talgor?” Athelía hesitated on the village walkway as the tall figure of her nana's acquaintance blocked her way. Despite his good appearance, perfectly groomed long, dark hair as well as impeccable attire, Athelía still felt slightly uncomfortable in his presence.  “I have to get some things really fast, we are departing soon.” she explained, wishing not to be distracted from the task at hand, especially since the completion of the tasks meant she would finally be in the company of her one and only beloved Thranduil.

“This will only take a moment. I have something your nana would love.”  He knew the mention of her nana Tauriel would spark her attention. After several weeks of brooding, Talgor realized Athelía was quite an exotic young thing.  Her small frame, dark eyes and warm skin tone was rather pleasing to the eyes. Of course she was not as beautiful as Tauriel, but she would make a decent substitute. His lips pursed as he thought about how Athelía could restore his reputation. And more importantly, he could control Tauriel through Athelía. The plan was perfect. “Come … let me show you.” Moving to the side, he flashed a bright smile, encouraging her to follow him.

“For my nana?” she asked, wondering where he was leading her to. Though she knew following Taglor was going to set her back a little, Athelía couldn't help but feel intrigued.  Her nana Tauriel had been exceeding exhausted since giving birth to Tauron, so surprising her with something nice sounded quite lovely. 

Just a few steps later, they arrived at a fancy establishment.   “Welcome to my wine and tea shop.” Talgor raised his arm, giving her a welcoming gesture. “If I remember correctly, your nana’s favorite is over there.” He pointed to a section towards the back of the store. “She has good taste, this is one of our most expensive.”

“It’s been quite a while since nana has had any wine.” she commented, looking around the large store.  Athelía knew that like Thranduil, her nana Tauriel and step-adar Legolas also enjoyed the ruby colored beverage.  Her nana had even jokingly mentioned how much she looked forward to the day Tauron was weaned off from nursing so she could consume fermented juice again.

“This would make a really nice gift … for when she craves something special.” He placed his hand her on her shoulder then handed the bottle to an approaching elleth. “Have one of the clerks wrap this.”

"Can you even afford this?  It's very expensive." the slender elleth asked as she eyed the pathetic elf-dwarf creature from head to toes.

Momentarily caught off guard by the sight in front of her, Athelía forced a strained smile before responding.  “Talora …” she acknowledged plainly then reverted her attention back to Talgor as if Talora was of no concern to her. “How much is this?”

“It’s normally 60 silver coins, but for you … just 30 coins.” he offered, knowing his generous offer would be hard for the petite female to resist.

“That’s very kind of you, but I will pay the regular amount.” Athelía wanted to make sure Talora clearly understood she was not a freeloading low life.

Talora rolled her eyes unimpressed.  She could not believe the misfortune, her brief visit home with family was officially ruined.  Athelía had some nerve stepping into her family's prestigious store. 

"No my dear, your nana is a dear friend of mine.  Consider the discount a gift.” Talgor ignored the obvious tension between his sister and Tauriel’s daughter.  “Talora, please be a darling sister and make sure this is properly wrapped." He gestured to the wine bottle in his sister's hands then turned back to Athelía .

Talora studied her brother's peculiar expression and mannerism.  Her mood quickly changed from irritated to amused upon realizing Talgor was possibly interested in Athelía.  If her observation was correct, then it was a wonderfully fortuitous opportunity to permanently remove Athelía from Thranduil’s reach.  All she had to do was help Talgor, and help she would, starting immediately.  “Yes, of course my dearest brother.” She conjured up the sweetest smile possible.  “I’ll make sure they tie the prettiest bow on it.  Only the best for the courageous captain.”   

“Thank you ...” Athelía eyed the dark haired elleth with suspicious confusion.  One moment Talora was snobbishly sarcastic then suddenly she was sweeter than sugar.    

“Excellent.  Now … let me show you around while that’s being wrapped.” Stepping to the side, Talgor ushered her to another section of the store. “This is where you'll find all our lovely selections of tea.” 

Athelía looked at the jars of exotic teas.  Perfectly arranged along the shelves, the massive collection filled the entire wall.  She was about to ask how many varieties of tea were in the store when something caught her eye.  “What's in there?” she asked, spotting a fancy chest in the far corner. 

“Those my dear, are our special drink-ware sets.” Talgor pulled a set of keys from his coat pocket. Unlocking the cabinet, he pointed at the contents inside. “This exquisite set is fitting for royalty.”

"Really?" she asked, moving closer to get a better look.  Athelía was immediately mesmerized by the contents in the chest.  On display was the most beautiful teapot set she had ever seen.  Carved out of strong, vivid jade stone then decorated with a sparkling gold ivy vine trim, the teapot set looked absolutely stunning.  It reminded her of Thranduil.  He was strong and invincible, yet strikingly handsome and refined. “How beautiful,” she commented under her breath.

"There are only three sets like that in all of Middle Earth." Talora also walked into the tea section of the shop.  “The white gems set along the cup handles and around the teapot lid ... they look as as brilliant as Lasgalen gems, don't they?" She gave her brother a crafty smile.  Valar only knows what the white gems really look like.  Upon repossession, Thranduil was so excessively uptight about their safe keeping that not even Uidwin had seen them.  Nevertheless, their mention sure made for a good story, hopefully good enough to hook Athelía,

Athelía was not sure what Talora was babbling about, all she knew was that she had to have the set.   Though the gems were mediocre at best, the jade appeared to be high quality and more than anything, the craftsman ship was outstanding.  Thranduil would love the teapot collection.  “How much is this set?”  she asked, thinking about the lovely tea time she would be sharing with her beloved.   This was far more meaningful than any ridiculous, drunken state Talora spent with him.

Knowing that he had Tauriel's gullible daughter impressed, Talgor smirked triumphantly.  “It's regularly priced at 300 silver coins, but for a special friendship with a lovely lady … perhaps something can be worked out.   We'll sacrifice them for a mere ... 150 coins ... only for you.”

 "Oh ... umm ..."  Though the 300 silver coins was of no issue, Athelía never, ever traveled with that much money.  She sighed in disappointment but quickly remembered Talgor was her nana Tauriel's old friend, he probably would not mind allowing her a store credit.   "May I take it now?  I’ll give you what I have now ... 50 coins.  I’ll come back with the remaining 250 tomorrow morning, I promise.”  she asked, her eyes bright with excitement. She couldn’t wait to give this amazing gift to Thranduil. 

“Yes of course, anything for my dearest new friend.”  He beamed knowing it was just a matter of time before he and Athelía would be formally betrothed.   

Talora fought the bile from surging up her throat, her brother’s sappy words toward Athelía was almost enough to make her vomit.  Her only consolation was knowing that they were close to luring the little runt into her brother's trap. 

\- - -

Athelía carefully set the two beautifully packaged gift boxes and brown sack of market items on one of the benches outside of the village stable.  Sitting herself next to the items, she quickly scanned the semi-isolated location to see if Thranduil had arrived. Though slightly disappointed that he was nowhere in sight, Athelía decided she would not allow anything to dampen her mood.  She instead began thinking about how to make the most of their brief time together. After making love, they would have to discuss things.  Their situation was evolving and if they wanted to make any sort of progress, they would need to figure out how to come forward with their relationship. It was exhausting living in secrecy from her family and she just knew she could not keep up the charade for much longer.

It seemed as though a hundred thoughts had crossed Athelía's mind when she realized Thranduil had still not arrived.   She was not sure how long she had been waiting, but it felt like an eternity.   Judging from the darkening sky and swirling chilly breeze, she deducted that she truly had been waiting for a very long time.  She looked up to the sky and noticed that the moon was fully out, its rays causing the surrounding trees to cast eerie shadows. It was definitely very late, too late.  Athelía recalled receiving a response from Uidwin that he had given the note to Thranduil, but he did not confirm if Thranduil was coming. That could only mean one thing. Thranduil _knew_ she was waiting for him.  Nonetheless he just let her wait  … on purpose.

The happy excitement she felt from earlier quickly shifted into a painful whirlwind of confusion. Why had Thranduil changed his mind?  Did he go back to Talora? Tears welled up in Athelía eyes as she looked at the neatly wrapped packages sitting next to her on the bench. Of the three packages, the largest contained the special jade teapot set for Thranduil, but it did not matter because it had become apparent to Athelía that he was not coming.

Part of her knew it was not the end of the world, but for now it sure felt that that way.  It was really painful, excruciating.  Knees drawn up to her chest, Athelía curled into a ball, her body instinctively rocking. Rocking and shivering as she struggled against the searing pain of rejection, again. Shivering and rocking as she tried desperately to pull herself from despair.  Rocking, shivering, struggling against hot tears and the agonizing emotions until she succumbed to exhaustion.

 

* * *

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

Athelía’s eyes snapped open at the sound of birds chirping. She had fallen asleep at the bench and it was now morning.  Slowly sitting up, her hand instinctively went to the side of her head.  Between the pounding in her head, cramped muscles from sleeping awkwardly on the bench, she felt utterly sick.  Despite feeling miserable both physically as well as emotionally, Athelía knew she had to collect her senses and strength.  Not only were they due to depart for Erebor this morning, her family was probably worried sick that she had not come home last night. 

Gathering the packages on the bench, she quickly realized one of the packages was no longer necessary.  Athelía sighed thinking how foolish she was at Talgor's store, asking for a store credit was incredibly pathetic.  She couldn't believe the embarrassing situation she got herself into just because she wanted to impress Thranduil.  Her nana Tauriel and family would be so disappointed if they found out what she had done.  Knowing she needed to rectify the situation before her family's reputation was ruined, Athelía rushed back to the village in panicked haste.   

 - - -

“Master Talgor, she brought this back.” the clerk said as he entered the back office of the wine store.

Sitting at his desk, Talgor looked up from the accounting journal.  “Did she say why?” he asked, shocked that Athelía had returned the teapot set.

The clerk placed the package on Talgor's desk.  “She just said that she made a mistake.” he replied then turned to leave.

Talgor didn’t know what to think. Was Tauriel’s daughter so incredibly really stupid that she would return such a valuable item? It was not long before he realized she was not stupid at all. Athelía was in fact, just like her nana Tauriel, rude and inconsiderate beyond belief.

He extended the ultimate gesture of courtship by allowing her to purchase not just a special bottle of wine, but also a drink-ware set from his family’s most prized collection … at a ridiculous discounted price no less. These were not out of season dresses on sale, it was centuries of aged, expensive wine as well as a rare jade teapot set fitting for nobility. Not only did she not appreciate the gesture, Athelía had disrespected him in the worst way possible. She threw the teapot set back at him as if it was a meaningless pile of trash.  There was not a single word of gratitude or apology whatsoever. She disappeared just like her nana Tauriel had done 20 years prior.

Tauriel's disregard for his feelings had hurt, but Athelía's disrespectful behavior was downright infuriating. The humiliation cut deep from these two wenches. They had to be stopped. 

Rounding up a few of his staff, Talgor rushed out the wine cellar store. He was going to search the entire village as well as surrounding area if it took all day. Actually, he would search all of Middle Earth if he had to.

 - - -

"Adar!" Legolas stormed into the royal library. Tauriel did not like the idea of calling on Thranduil for help with finding Athelía, but they did not have any other choice. “I need your help.” Legolas said while catching his breath. “Athelía didn’t come home last night."

Thranduil’s sleepy shroud immediately lifted, the expression on his face turning hard. “I don’t have time,” he said dismissively as the bitterness from Athelía’s betrayal assaulted him.

“You don’t understand. It’s not like her not to come home.” Legolas shook his head in frustration. “We found her packages in the forest by the river. They were destroyed, like there was a struggle of some sort. Izon is already searching, but we need your help.”

“Yes, _of course_ Izon is searching.” the king said sarcastically. He thought for a brief moment about Legolas’ request. If he didn’t help and something happened to Athelía, not only would Tauriel blame him, she would undoubtedly manipulate Legolas into thinking the same. Again he was forced to make a choice based on pressure from Tauriel’s control over his son.

“Uidwin, get my riding gear.” the king told his attendant. At this point, Thranduil wanted nothing to do with Athelía any longer, but he would help in the search only to appease Legolas.  For his son he would bestow one last act of charity upon the undeserving peredhel dwarf. 

\- - -

Hiding in the large tree stump, Athelía suddenly realized what Thranduil meant when he said ‘ _keep yourself safe._ ’ 

When Talgor caught up to her at the outskirt of the village, he snatched the two packages from her arms and stomped on them. Shocked, she stood frozen as he ranted on about how rude she was … like her nana Tauriel.  Athelía apologized profusely, she also thanked him for his generosity, but he was so maniacally angry that he just slapped her across the face. It was then that she threw a smoke bomb to the ground and bolted like the wind.

The smoke bombs were a clumpy herbal concoction by Radagast. ‘ _Just in case_ ,’ he insisted then deposited a hand full worth into her travel pouch. Athelía carried them as per her master’s suggestion, but she always thought they would be used to deal with evil creatures likes orcs. Never did it occur to her that she would be using them to escape from a supposed civilized individual, and especially not an old acquaintance of her nana’s.

Thranduil had a temper too, but he never deliberately hurt her. Other than the two times he inadvertently ruffled her up, Athelía had never been hit by anyone, ever. Tears of shame broke free when it dawned on her that she was in this predicament because of her own ignorance. 

Knowing that she needed to keep moving, Athelía crawled out of the tree stump.  Since going home was not an option, she darted towards to mountains as quickly as her short legs could carry her.  Tiny baby Tauron, elderly grandma Dís,  ... she would rather die than risk their safety.  Her nana Tauriel was still in a fragile condition, and although Legolas’ defensive skills were formidable, he would be outnumbered by Talgor’s men.

 - - -

Prince Legolas, ElvenKing Thranduil and their small company of riders remained on their stallions as they reached Rhosgobel.

“Where’s Izon? Do your rabbits have any information about Athelía?” Legolas asked the brown wizard.

“Gwaihir said he spotted her to the south of the Enchanted River. It appears a small group of men are chasing after her.” Radagast mumbled anxiously. “Izon is headed that way.  Please hurry.” he pleaded, feeling terrible that he was not able to help in the search for his dear apprentice. Two of his animal friends were gravely ill, leaving them unattended might be detrimental to their recovery.  

“She’s heading to mountains,” Thranduil stated, recalling when she used that route to escape him.

“A group of men?!” Legolas exclaimed.  “Adar, we must hurry!”

Looking up to the sky, they could see the magnificent eagle flying and circling in the distance. The riding party rode post haste in the direction of the mountains.

 - - -

Sword drawn, Izon kicked one attacker to the ground as he drove the long blade into another’s chest. Quickly withdrawing his sword, the captain jumped forward and was about to take down another opponent when an arrow plunged into the attacker’s gut. In a blink, another opponent went down as King Thranduil skewered the scumbag with his sword. 

“Stay away! ” Talgor barked. It did not matter that his men had been taken down by the royal company.  He had Athelía in his clutches; they would have to comply with his demands or she would suffer the consequences.  Keeping a secure hold on Athelía’s waist with one arm, he quickly pulled out a switchblade from his pocket.  "Stay away or I'll kill her and throw her dead body over the cliff!"

Everyone froze upon hearing Talgor's threat.

Despite having prepared himself for the encounter with Athelía, Thranduil still felt uneasy at the sight of her.  When he agreed to help search for her, it never occurred to him that she was in any sort of real danger.  But he was wrong.  Her filthy, torn clothing looked like she had been dragged on the ground.  Then there was the large bruise on her cheek.  Seeing Athelía battered and gravely in danger was incredibly comfortable.        

"What kind of filth are you that you would harm a defenseless female. Let her go!" Legolas snapped, his bow and arrow drawn. Legolas' eyes scanned from top to bottom for a vulnerability, but there was none.  Talgor held Athelía in front of him, using her as a shield for protection.  

“She tried stealing my rare teapot set!” The wine store owner's face was contorted with contempt. 

“No! You gave me a store credit." Athelía shook her head disagreeing. "I returned it!" 

Talgor tightened his grip around Athelía.  “I will not be cheated a second time!" he exclaimed, bringing the knife closer to her throat.  "You will pay for your nana’s debt to me!"

"My grand-papa has ... he'll give you any amount.  I just need to ask ..." Tears welled up in her eyes as she clutched at Talgor’s arm.

“Shut up!” Talgor demanded, twisting his wrist.

Athelía gasped as the blade nicked the skin on her neck.  The sharp sensation swept through her entire body like gushing cold water.  Though the weather was rather warm, she began to shiver, her breathing became shallow to the point of heaving. “Please … I’m sick …” 

“That's right, whore!” he snapped.

Feeling the blood trickle down her neck, Athelía remembered there was no reasoning with Talgor.  And though the rescue company had arrived, any intervention from them was improbable.  Attempting her original plan was the only viable option. Perhaps she could escape, perhaps not.  The cliff was just a few steps away, Gwaihir was close ... she had to try.   Regaining her resolve, Athelía struggled against Talgor. 

A loud whistling sound surged into the air.

“You wench!” Talgor barked angrily as they toppled over the cliff.  He maintained a death grip on Athelía.  If he died, she would die too.  This was righteous retribution, Tauriel took his pride, then he would take her daughter. 

Dagger clenched between his teeth, Izon launched over the cliff-side after them, his body straight as an arrow toward the rapidly falling target. His arms clamped on Talgor’s legs.

“Let go! You fool! You’re going to die!” Talgor tried kicking the guard captain off him.

Jabbing the dagger into Talgor’s back, Izon mocked, “So will you! Sleazebag!”

Athelía felt Talgor’s grip slacken as he and Izon separated from her.  Her eyes widened in horror upon seeing the two bodies spiraling away, their long hair ... Izon's golden colored and Talgor's dark strands thrashing about from the turbulence of the wind. 

“Izon!” she screamed as Gwaihir caught her mid air. “Gwaihir Izon please!” The magnificent eagle swirled up then dove downward toward the rapidly falling captain. Clutching tightly onto Gwaihir’s massive claw with one arm, Athelía reached for Izon with her other arm, but .... “No! Izon! No!” she wailed tearfully as her dear friend plummeted downward, his body smacking the rocky mountain base with fatal force.

Athelía immediately made her way toward Izon after Gwaihir dropped her to the ground. “Izon! I’m coming!” she screamed, feverishly climbing over boulders to get to her dear friend. “Izon!”

 - - -

Making their way down the mountainside toward the fallen bodies, the king, prince and rescue company could hear Athelía scream the captain’s name. By the time they reached her, she was cradling Izon’s head in her lap as she sobbed uncontrollably. Thranduil remained on Belegon while Legolas dismounted from the stallion.

Legolas knelt down by Athelía. “Izon died a hero.” he said, wrapping his arms around her.

“It hurts!” she groaned, arms gripping her abdomen. “It hurts so much!” she wailed and choked, arms still gripping her midsection in pain.

“Collect him.” Thranduil commanded the guards, his voice undeniably irritated.  The way Athelía was crying over Izon’s death was as if she had lost her lover. He recalled the very same words her nana Tauriel said to her pathetic dwarf father Kíli.

“Elía, you are not well.” Legolas told her as she began to cough and heave as if she was about to vomit. “Come,” he said, helping her to her feet.

\- - -

"They found her!" Tauriel handed her baby boy to her adoptive nana Dís. "No matter what happens, please remain inside with Ronnie." Though it was already a clearly set rule that Tauron was to be keep away form Thranduil at all cost, she wanted to reiterate just to be sure.  After making sure the cabin door was securely closed behind her, Tauriel ran toward the approaching riding company.  “Elía!” she exclaimed.

Legolas dismounted from the stallion then helped Athelía off the horse.

“Nana, Izon died saving me!” Athelía cried, hugging her nana tightly.

“Elía, are you hurt? What happened?” Tauriel asked, fear rising in her chest as she spotted the streaks of blood on the side of her daughter's neck.

“Izon saved me.” she mumbled between sobs. "Izon is dead ... aargg...." she grunted as an excruciating pain seized her midsection again.  "It hurts so bad.”

Tauriel glanced in the direction of the captain’s lifeless body draped over one of the stallions then turned back to her daughter, “You’re sick, we need a healer.”

“I’ll escort her to the palace. We’ll come back after the healers clear her.” Legolas offered.

“My palace is not a refugee camp for reckless peredhels.” the king spat, his cerulean eyes as cold as sharp ice picks. 

“Elía is sick, she needs to be cared for.” Legolas said, feeling increasingly exasperated by adar's callous words. 

Thranduil felt the blood in his veins boil over.  Athelía's nonstop whining about Izon's death made him delirious with rage.  He would never allow the likes of Tauriel's tramp, peredhel-dwarf daughter in his palace ever again ... consequences be damned.  "You will have to find healing care for her elsewhere.  Her reckless behavior and choices has caused the death of my guard captain." 

“She was abducted!” the prince explained impatiently as he watched his adopted daughter wince in pain.   “Izon leaped after them on his own accord, he was fulfilling his duty.”

"That one he was banished 20 years ago."  Thranduil's glare shifted from the former captain to her daughter Athelía.  "And this one is banished as of today! I want them off my property.” 

"Your cruelty is sickening!" Legolas shook his head in horrified disbelief.   

“Legolas don't waste your breath any longer.” Tauriel told her husband as she counter launched a defiant glare back at the Elvenking. “Don’t worry, we will vacate this realm as soon as my daughter is well enough to travel.”

“Be sure you do that!” the king snapped.

Athelía clutch at her midsection in painful silence. She knew speaking up, explaining was fruitless.  It was obvious there was no love left in Thranduil's heart. 

\- - -

“Is Elía alright, my lord?” Uidwin asked as the king arrived at his private chamber.

“Izon is dead.” Thranduil said coldly.

“What?! Why? What happened? Is Elía okay?” the attendant asked in a panic.

The king slammed his long sword on the table.  “She has no regard for those who love and care for her. I will not tolerate that sort of behavior any longer.”

“But my lord” Uidwin began, but was cut short.

“Enough!” the king bellowed. “You will be banished too if you ever speak that name again!”

“Yes my lord,” the attendant replied as he silently helped his king change out of the riding gear.  Though he had only known Athelía for a brief time, Uidwin felt deep within his heart that she was genuinely good at heart.  Whatever Thranduil was upset about had to be a misunderstanding.  Knowing that his hot headed lord probably just need to time to cool off, Uidwin kept his thoughts to himself for the time being. 

\- - -

Sitting cross legged on the dusty floor of the stuffy and cramped tree-house, Legolas and Tauriel waited impatiently as Radagast attended to Athelía. Tauriel watched helplessly as her daughter lay on a spread of brown and green forest remnants, her head elevated by an uncomfortable pile of twigs. She cringed every time she heard Athelía cry out in agony.

“He knocked me to the ground and kicked me in the stomach.” Athelía told her master then grunted as another cramp rippled across her midsection. “It hurts so much ... I’m so scared,” she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

“I’m afraid there’s not much I can do. She needs a higher level of care.” Radagast said, wiping away the sweat beads on Athelía’s forehead with a rag. “I suggest you take her to Rivendell. Lord Elrond is the most skilled physician in all the realms.”

“Rivendell is far. We must leave at once.” Tauriel said, trying desperately to remain calm.

“Stay strong, child.” The brown wizard gave his apprentice a concerned, but knowing look. “Lord Elrond is skilled and kind.  He will do his best to care for you.”

“Yes Master,” Athelía agreed, her weak voice barely audible.

\- - -

“My lord, the cabin has been vacated.” Guard captain Melgorn informed his king. "We've cleared out the area per your instructions."

“Good.” Thranduil replied calmly though inside his chest felt tight, uncomfortable ... perhaps painful. “You're dismissed,” he told the guard with an impassive wave of his hand.

Sitting alone in the empty throne room, Thranduil could hardly believe his misfortune. Legolas was gone again and Athelía had betrayed him in the worst way possible.   He had lost before, but it was due to death. Athelía willing deceived him after he had loved and cared so much for her. He had to be rid of her or she would destroy him.  Thranduil decided he would not fight it anymore. She could cry and pine for Izon for the rest of her miserable life if she wanted.

He no longer cared. He had more important things to tend to. The safety and prosperity of his kingdom was all that really mattered anyway.

* * *

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meleth nîn - my love

“Excuse me, my lord.” Lindir stepped into the library of the Rivendell estate.

“Hmm?” Thumb cradling his chin while his forefinger tapped at his cheek, the Rivendell lord’s focus remained on his stack of healing journals. The task of organizing them was arduous to say the least, but it had to be done. This happened every hundred or so years … regrettably at his own doing. Arwen used to help him reorganize, but not this time. After multiple attempts, she simply gave up, so now he was left to his own devices.

“Legolas and Tauriel are here, her little one doesn’t look well.” the dark haired attendant explained.

Elrond turned to face Lindir. “Athelía?  I remember her.  Gandalf brought her to the council meeting ten months ago.” He could only imagine what was ailing Tauriel’s peredhel daughter that they brought her to the far reaches of his realm. The Rivendell lord made his way through the long, stone hallway to the guest lounge. Upon reaching the waiting area, he spotted a rather … diversified looking bunch. There was an ElvenPrince and dwarf woman handling a squirming elfling baby. Off to the side was Mirkwood’s former guard caption sitting on one of the benches, her frail looking elf-dwarf daughter leaned up against her for support.

“Lord Elrond … please help us.  My daughter is injured, she was viciously attacked.” Tauriel pleaded, her arm wrapped around Athelía’s waist to keep her steady.

“Yes of course.” The Rivendell lord moved closer to where they were sitting. Crouching lower, he placed the back of his hand on Athelía’s forehead while his eyes studied her pale, bruised face. There was also a cut on the side of her neck, but it appeared to be superficial. Despite feeling rather warm to the touch, the petite female shivered as if she was freezing cold. “Lindir, show our guests to the healing quarters.” he ordered.

 - - -

Lindir handed a night-shift to Athelía. “Please change into this and make yourself comfortable on the exam bed,” he informed her then turned to Tauriel and the others. “Please follow me.”

“I’ll stay …” Tauriel began but was politely halted by the attendant.

“Actually … my lady …” Lindir gave the former captain a regretful look. “It is Lord Elrond’s policy that adult patients be assessed individually first.”

“But I’m her nana …” she protested.

Legolas placed a calming hand on his wife’s shoulder. “Ronnie is getting restless. Perhaps we can get him situated first.” The ElvenPrince gave the elderly dwarf woman a knowing look.

Understanding Legolas’ hint, Dís agreed, “Yes, Ronnie’s nap time is near … we should get ready for that.”

“Alright,” Tauriel sighed. “I’ll be back to check on you.” She pulled her daughter in for a hug before turning to leave.

“Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen will be with you momentarily.” Lindir closed the door behind him after the group exited the healing room.

After changing into the night-shift, Athelía lay herself on the bed. Feeling ultra feverish, pained and exhausted, she closed her eyes. Just as she was about to drift off, she heard the door open. Opening her eyes, Athelía managed a small smile upon seeing Lord Elrond and his daughter Arwen enter the healing room. Athelía attempted to sit up. “Ugghhh.” When the pain was too great, she lay back down.

Arwen placed the tray of healing supplies on the nightstand then moved to the side of the bed next to Athelía.  “You should keep still,” she suggested.

Elrond stood in the distance while he waited for his daughter to prep his patient.  “She is right, it is time we assess your injuries and administer healing care.”

“Lord Elrond, Lady Arwen … thank you.“ Athelía lay still as Arwen pulled back the blanket and lifted up her the night-shift.

“I’m going to apply this oil on you. It will help lessen the discomfort while we do the assessment.” Arwen held up a small vile of green liquid.

Athelía nodded in acknowledgement despite the uneasy feeling in her chest. It was not the discomfort of healing that she was afraid of. Rather it was the eyes and touch of strangers on her body. She did not mind Arwen so much, but Lord Elrond looking at her bare skin and touching it was uncomfortably embarrassing. Other than Thranduil, no male had ever seen or touched her body. And to make matters worse, the majority of her injuries were at the abdominal area … much too close to the … ahem … nether region.

It seemed like an eternity of examining, poking and prodding from head to toes. Just when Athelía thought the assessment was finishing up, Elrond’s focus shifted back to her abdominal area. Though his warm hands were as gentle as can be, Athelía flinched. The area felt painful from the slightest touch. “I’m sorry my lord, it’s really painful there.  I was kicked several times in the stomach.”

"You have some broken ribs ..." the Rivendell lord stated as his hand moved lower.  Closing his eyes as if he was listening for something, his hand pressed firmly at the region directly above her … unmentionable area. Suddenly opening his eyes, he simply asked, “When did you last menstruate?”

“Oh … umm …” It took a few moments before Athelía realized she was late. “It’s been about six or seven weeks. I’m late because things have been very stressful.” Athelía explained plainly.

Elrond withdrew his hand from the petite peredhel’s lower abdomen. Standing up, he took a step back from the bed. “Stress is not the reason you are late,” he stated softly. “I sensed a life energy … very faint, perhaps weak, but it’s there.”

“A life energy? I don’t understand.” Athelía looked over to Arwen for an explanation.

Arwen ginned in amusement.  “That my adar's fancy way of say that you are with child.”

Athelía’s mouth dropped in utter shock. “How? I mean ... I know how, but ... nevermind. ” A whirlwind of confusing emotions flooded her entire body as her mind attempted to process the news.  Though she knew exactly when and how this came about, Athelía still found it so hard to fully comprehend.  About seven months prior, she and Thranduil were at it like wargs in heat, yet nothing happened.  How their single time at the stables resulted in such an outcome was rather baffling.   

Arwen moved back to the side of the bed. Taking a seat at the edge, she took Athelía’s small hand in hers and held it tightly. “How wonderful! Congratulations!”

Knowing he needed to elaborate on the state of her condition, Elrond quickly explained further. “I don’t mean to alarm you, but this situation is very guarded. There is quite a bit of trauma to your ribs and abdominal area.”

Elrond’s words felt like a splash of icy cold water. “Is my baby hurt?” Fear quickly set in when Athelía realized her baby’s well-being was in question.

“It's hard to say.” Elrond let out a long breath before continuing. “It is your injuries that concerns me. Severe injuries like yours can sometimes cause a baby to miscarry.”

“Please save my baby,” Athelía pleaded. Though still reeling from the news, she still knew one thing. This baby was hers and Thranduil’s and she loved it with every fiber in her being. She would rather die than lose this baby.

While they could not make any guarantees, Arwen wanted assure Athelía that she would be well cared for.  “My adar is the best physician in all of Middle Earth. If anyone can save a baby in distress, he can.”

"What's this about a baby?" Tauriel asked as she pushed open the door to the healing room.  Stepping in, the auburn haired elleth motioned for Legolas and Dís to follow her. "Don't just stand in the hall, come in here."

Athelía froze in petrified fear. 

Noticing her daughter's strange demeanor as well as both healers' pensive expression, Tauriel rephrased her question. "Whose baby is in distress? "

Though she was terrified out of her wits, Athelía knew she had to confess. "It's ... my baby.  I'm with child."

"You are with WHAT?!" Tauriel snapped. 

Athelía wished she could disappear.  Seeing that she had upset her nana was pure agony.  “I’m sorry nana. It was an accident." she apologized.

“I knew Izon was up to no good! He's an orc masquerading as an elf!” The former captain glared at her husband and adoptive nana Dís. Had they not encouraged Athelía’s friendship with Izon, this never would have happened. “This is Izon’s fault!  How dare he ...”

Legolas signed in exasperation.  “Must you insult someone who just saved your daughter?” This was his wife Tauriel. She was good at heart and all around loving, but darn she had a temper on her and when left unchecked, she could spew some rather ridiculous verbiage. 

Athelía felt embarrassed beyond belief. First her scandalous situation and now her nana’s drama was on full display for the mild mannered Lord Elrond and gentle Arwen to endure. “No … nana please. It’s not Izon’s fault.”

“Then whose fault is it?!” Tauriel bore her deep green eyes at her daughter.

“It’s …” Athelía hesitated momentarily before realizing that the situation was nobody’s fault but her own.  Had she just listened to her own cautionary instincts and not allowed Thranduil to manipulate and seduce her, this would not have happened.  “It’s my fault. No one is to blame except me.”

“Rubbish!” Tauriel was so frustrated she wanted to scream. “Stop protecting him!”

“Ahem!” the Rivendell lord pretended to clear his throat. “It is getting too crowded in here. I need to attend to my patient. Her injuries are severe and she needs to rest. Lindir ...” he called out to his attendant.

“Yes my lord ... ” Lindir emerged at the door.  

"Our guests are in need of some camomile tea and biscuits." Elrond said firmly.

Lindir nodded in acknowledgement. "The drawing room is this way." He propped the door open with his arm.

When Tauriel would not move, Dís tugged at her arm. "My dear ... let's go. This is a discussion for another day ... when Elía is better." As Athelía's paternal grandmother, she understood why Tauriel was disappointed.  What she did not agree with was the hurtful reaction, especially since this scenario was near identical to the one 21 years prior when their beloved Kíli died, leaving Tauriel with child. 

The former captain clenched her teeth as her husband and adoptive nana dragged her out. 

Elrond waited while Lindir escorted the trio out of the healing room. Once the door was securely closed, he turned to Athelía. “I had no idea your nana was so ... passionate. We should have locked that door.” he commented thoughtfully.

“It’s alright,” Athelía stated even though inside she was nowhere near from feeling _alright_.

Arwen felt horrible for Athelía.  “I'm so sorry that happened."  Though Tauriel's negative opinion was a let down, it was not the only one that mattered.  Surely the baby's adar would receive the news differently. "How about we give this joyous news to the baby’s adar?  Everything will be better once he arrives.” she said, hoping the mention of Athelía’s beloved might cheer her up.

Athelía knew Arwen meant well, but the mention of the _baby's adar_ only served as an excruciating reminder of Thranduil's abandonment.  “That won't be necessary, he doesn’t love me anymore.”

Arwen could not bear the sadness in Athelía’s dark eyes. “It’s normal for couples to disagree. Males … they just need a few days to cool off. How long has it been? I bet he misses you like crazy by now."

“No … I don't think so ...” Athelía replied, feeling ever so appreciative of the Rivendell mistress' efforts to help her feel better.  Not only was Arwen a celestial beauty, her kindness was all encompassing.

“Are you sure I can’t notify him for you?” she offered again. Arwen could not imagine anyone being mad at such an adorable little person like Athelía. “What's his name again?  Izon, right?” 

“Contrary to my nana's belief it is _not_ Izon.  It's Thr …” Athelía stopped herself from completely revealing the name. “If I tell you who he is, will you promise to keep it a secret?”

“We are healers, it is a part of our oath to keep patient information confidential.” Arwen gave her new friend a reassuring smile.

Taking in a deep breath, she quickly blurted, “Thranduil.”

The Rivendell lord and his daughter looked at each other with wide eyes. 

“Thranduil …” Arwen repeated to make sure she heard correctly. “as in …”

“As in ElvenKing of Mirkwood.” Athelía was not surprised by their reaction, as a matter of fact, she expected no different.

“Oh my Valar!” Elrond exclaimed. “You have to inform him of your condition.” The Rivendell lord felt truly disheartened by Athelía’s situation. “Even if he has changed his mind about you, he still needs to take responsibility for this child.”

Athelía shook her head in refusal. “You don’t understand, he banished nana and I. We are forbidden from ever returning to the Woodland Realm. Not only did he change his mind, I also caused Izon's death.  He was one of Thranduil's guard captains." Tears began free flowing as she thought about Izon’s ultimate sacrifice to save her.

 - - -

> _“Why does it hurt so much?”_
> 
> _“Because it was real.” I tell her, knowing all too well the devastation Tauriel was feeling, for I endured the same when Legolas’ nana passed. I turn to leave but decide perhaps I should offer another consolatory statement. “It’s true love when you’re willing to die … ” Before I am able to finish the sentence, the image before me comes blurry. In an attempt to refocus, I close my eyes for a brief moment. Opening my eyes, an involuntary gasp escapes me as the image morphs into something else. It is Elía! She is hurt and she needs me!_
> 
> _"M eleth nîn! Where are you?!"  she calls for me.  Her voice sounds panicked and frightened.  
>  _
> 
> _"I'm here!"  Hastily moving forward, I drop to my knees and collect her into my arms.  
>  _

Thranduil’s blue eyes snapped open. It was another damned dream. Dreams like that occurred nearly every single night for months on end. The dreams made him feel as if Athelía loved him and that she needed him, but the reality was so different. He had to remind himself every day that she was Tauriel’s shameless daughter. Athelía was half-dwarf skank, and she was not worth his time or energy. 

Hearing some footsteps approaching his bedchamber, Thranduil sat up.  He remained silent as two copper haired individuals entered his room.

“My lord, you’re up early.” Uidwin emerged at the door carrying a basket of grooming supplies.

Carefully holding a pitcher of warm water, Nente followed her cousin into the room. “Good morning, my lord,” she greeted the king with a polite bow.   

Pulling his long, golden hair out of his face, the Mirkwood lord waited for the attendant and healer to proceed with their duties.

“Pour the water into this.” Uidwin handed her a wash basin. “Why do you think they took her to Rivendell?” he asked while organizing the grooming supplies.

“Probably because she needed a higher level of care.”  Nente explained while pouring the water into the wash basin.

For Thranduil’s benefit, Uidwin pretended to be surprised. “Oh? That does not sound good. Why do you suppose he kept her there for so long?”

“That’s unusual, how long has it been?” She made sure to word the question just the way they rehearsed the day before.

Uidwin tilted his head as if deep in thought.  “Let’s see, I think the letter said she has been there ten months, and Lord Elrond wants her to stay a few more mon…”

“Get out!” Thranduil barked. He knew exactly what Uidwin and Nente were trying to do. It was another attempt to arouse sympathy for Athelía. This was his life as of late. Psychotic dreams by night, Uidwin’s scheming by day. It was infuriating.

"Oh goodness, too much chatter for the morning.  Our apologies, my lord." Uidwin said even he though he really was not.  Glancing at Nente, he silently mouthed, "Ten months and ... " 

"Out! Now!" The king gave his attendant and the healer a piercing glare. 

"Yes, right away, my lord."  Uidwin and Nente halted what they were doing, bowed, then exited the royal bedchamber. 

Nente let out a nervous breath as they walked back to the kitchen. "How long do you plan on keeping this up?"

"This is it.  I'm done." The attendant shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

* * *

 


	26. Chapter 26

Bard, first king of the reestablished Kingdom of Dale breathed a sigh of relief as he looked over the long check list of tasks and items. Other than a few small details, everything appeared to be in good order. He was ever so grateful he had two daughters that diligently helped in the preparation of their brother’s wedding. His son, Bain was to be wed to a lovely elleth within a few days’ time.

She arrived at Dale half a year ago, and in just a few months, Bain declared he had found the love of his life.  Shortly thereafter, he insisted they had to wed as soon as possible. Bard was happy that his son was finally taking a wife, but he was slightly hesitant of his choice.

The elleth was a graceful beauty with long, golden hair that resembled spun gold.  Though her turquoise eyes sparkled like pure gems, there seemed to be a speck of something less than forthcoming. His daughters, Sigrid and Tilda felt a similar reservation about Bain’s betrothed, but they ultimately decided to dismiss their worries, citing that the best course of action was to be supportive of their brother’s choice.

“The guests should be arriving any moment now. Make sure they are comfortable, especially King Thranduil.” Bard told his staff.

Bard had been concerned about his friend the Elven-King. Since the Battle of Five Armies, Thranduil attended all of Dale’s five-year anniversary events. This past year was Dale’s big 25th anniversary, but Thranduil was absent. He instead sent two captains with a simple congratulatory gift and nothing more.

Realizing that it had been five and half years since he had last seen Thranduil, Bard could not help but wonder how his dear friend was doing.  He recalled how happy Thranduil and Athelía were when they attended the 20th year festivities. It was as if they were on their post wedding holiday. Not only were they sharing obvious glances at each other, they were openly touchy-feely like new love birds in their own world.  Bard smirked when he recalled the time he and Uidwin bore witness to the sounds coming from Thranduil’s guest suite.  Goodness gracious they were loud.

 - - -

“Remove these … things.” Thranduil ordered, his hand waving impassively to the violet colored items in the room. Bard apparently had remembered Athelía’s favorite color and had the room stocked with scented lotions, decorative accents as wells as flowers in the loathsome color.

“Yes my lord, was there anything else I may get for you before dinner?” The Dalen attendant asked as he went about the room collecting all the violet colored items.

“These should be changed too. Green is better.” Talora added, pointing to the periwinkle colored bedding.  Periwinkle was different from violet, but anything close to it was a repugnant reminder of the twerp Athelía.

"These sheets are fine," the king interjected, not appreciating how Talora was taking too much liberty at making choices on his behalf.    

“Yes my lord.” The Dalen attendant bowed then turned to leave.

Blankly gazing at the balcony doors, Thranduil said, “You are dismissed.”

“I’ll help you get ready for dinner, my lord.” Talora offered eagerly.  Having not seen or touched the king's bare body since ... forever, she just about drooled at the thought of his perfectly toned physique. "

“That won’t be necessary.” He gave her a stern look.  She was up to something, _again_. 

“But …” she protested. 

Wanting to make sure she clearly understood that her tricks would not be tolerated, especially during their stay in Dale, the king firmly stated, “Talora, you may leave.”

Thranduil let out an annoying breath as Talora closed the door behind her. He preferred being attended to by Uidwin, but he was visiting with family at Lothlórien and did not make it back in time for the departure to Dale.  Pulling out his regal coat, the Elven-King thought about how much he had been dreading the trip. He considered declining the invitation, but his captains suggested he attend simply to maintain a good alliance. They were right, Dale and Mirkwood truly had strong alliances and more than that, Bard was a good friend.

And as good a friend, Thranduil knew Bard would have some questions in store for him. He was not looking forward to the questions about Athelía. She was the past and he did not care to revisit that wasteful experience ever again.

 - - -

Dressed in his dark pyrite colored coat, King Thranduil along with his company followed the Dalen attendant as he escorted them toward the dining hall.

“Lord Thranduil, welcome.” Bard greeted his longtime friend with a strong hung.  Letting go, the Dalen lord scanned the faces accompanying the Elven-King.  When his eyes failed to locate Athelía, he asked, “Where is …”

“Congratulations on this joyous occasion.” Thranduil cut in before the Dalen lord could say anymore. “Shall we …” He extended his palm, hoping the gesture would redirect Bard's attention back to the festivities.

“Thank you, my friend.” Bard smiled appreciatively then he and his attendant led the Elven-King’s company to the banquet room.

Thranduil offered regal nods as he passed familiar faces. It did not surprise him to see that all the leaders of the different Middle Earth realms were present. The problem with these people was that all they did was engage in small talk about peace and helping the smaller, less fortunate settlements. Boring. Anything outside of Mirkwood simply was uninteresting and not worth his time.

Sitting in the distance was Elrond and his beautiful daughter Arwen as well as her angelic grandnana Galadriel and grandadar Celeborn. The white wizard Saruman and Denethor the steward of Gondor was also present. 

“Right here my friend.” Bard offered Thranduil a seat next to his own at the head of the table.

The Mirkwood king situated himself with his attendant and captains quickly following suit.  Friendly conversation continued throughout the hall before a few more guests arrived. Little guests to be exact. Walking through the dining hall corridor with stone-giant sized confidence was Thorin and a dwarf female who bore a striking resemblance to the Ereboren lord.

“Lord Thorin, and you must be Lady Dís.” the Dalen lord greeted the King of Erebor.

“Yes, I’m Thorin’s sister.” the little dwarf woman said in a soft tone.

“My apologies for being tardy. The children, they just refuse to cooperate.” Thorin apologized as he took a seat across from Thranduil.

“It’s because you spoil them.” Dís smirked, knowing she was guilty of doing the very same.

Ignoring his sister’s comment, Thorin simply informed Bard, “They’ll be along later. Please proceed.”

Taking his place at the head of the table, Bard began. “Esteemed guests, thank you for making the journey to Dale. We are truly honored you all have taken the time to attend my son’s wedding. Bain is to be wed to a most delightful elleth in a few days’ time.” The Dalen lord gestured to his son, who was seated at the opposite end of the long banquet table.

Cheers and congratulatory chatter erupted at the conclusion of Bard’s speech.  Situating himself down in his chair, the Dalen lord turned to Thorin. “Do your children need help? Perhaps I can send for an attendant to assist them.”

Thranduil glanced at the empty seats next to Dís.  The _‘children’_ Thorin was referring to were unbelievably rude.  Running late to a formal event as such was inexcusable no matter what the circumstances.  But of course they would lack the most basic of manners, they were, after all, the decedents of the dirt digging Dwarven-King.    

“Ronnie! Izzie! Get back here!”

The banquet guests turned to the direction of the voice to find two little elf children bolting through the dining hall corridor.

“Grandpapa!” A little elfling girl wearing a lavender empire dress ran to Thorin.  Without a single morsel of hesitation, she climbed onto his lap and made her comfortable.  “Why didn’t you wait for us?” she asked, her tiny child voice as sweet as can be.

“I’m sorry, my love. People were waiting so I had to go.” the Dwarven-King told her, giving her an affectionate kiss on the forehead. “That’s a beautiful braid in your hair, did nana do that for you?” he asked, inspecting the intricately woven strands of hair that started from the side of her temples, tapered to back, then combined into a larger braid down the center.

“No silly, nana doesn't know how to make nice braids,” she smiled brightly, her cerulean eyes full of mischief, “Papa Fíli did it!”

“Is that so? Goodness you look so pretty!” Thorin smiled adoringly at his great grand-niece. 

Thranduil could not believe what he had just seen. The auburn haired little elfling just referred to Thorin as _grandpapa_?  She was clearly an elf child. There was nothing dwarven about her whatsoever. Thorin whispered something to the child causing her to giggle. Her laughter was so melodious, the Elven-King found himself utterly entranced by her sweetness.

Shortly after that another dwarf arrived.

“Bard, you remember my nephew, Fíli?” Thorin asked the Dalen lord. “And of course these little rowdy ones are our grandchildren.” he added as if there was nothing unusual about elf children being cared for by dwarfs.

Standing to his feet, Bard offered a friendly gesture for the Dwarven-Prince to take a seat. “Yes of course, Fíli, welcome my friend!”

"Little ones ... what do we do when we meet people?" Dís eyed the elflings with proud anticipation.

"My name is Izëbetta." The small elfling girl grinned proudly.

"I'm Tau ... " the elfling boy began but was quickly interrupted.

“Ronnie, little buddy, you sit next to me.” Fíli said, picking up the elfling boy then set him in the chair between him and his mother Dís.

 _Grandchildren?!_   Utterly reeling from the scene before him, Thranduil struggled to keep himself from staring.  Who were these elf children and why were they in the company of these dwarfs? The Elven-King studied the features of the two children. Both were slender, had pale porcelain skin tone and wavy auburn hair like … Tauriel, and the bright cerulean eyes … they resembled …

“Where are Elía and Tauriel?” Dís asked her son.

“I’ll look for sis and my nana.  I know where they are.” Five year-old Tauron offered confidently.

“You stay here, they are coming.” Fíli reassured his adopted nephew.

' _Sis and nana?’_ Swallowing down the lump in his throat, the Elven-King felt a sudden thunderous pounding in his chest as it dawned on him who these little elflings were.  The little boy had referred to Athelía as _sis_ , Tauriel as _nana_ and though there was no mention of a third name, he knew with absolute certainly that a certain Elven-Prince had to be the adar to these children.  Their bright cerulean eyes were exactly like Legolas', exactly like his own.  Both elflings bore the undeniable look of _Thranduilion_ eyes!  These little ones were _his_ grandchildren, Tauriel had hidden them from him all this time, and what stung was that Legolas allowed her!  First the betrayal from Athelía and now his very own son.  Allowing Thorin to claim these elflings as _'grandchildren'_ was insulting beyond belief.  There were no words to describe the bubbling fury surging through his veins. 

“Nana!” Tauron ran to the figure emerging through the banquet corridor.

Tauriel halted when her little son clamped his arms around her legs. “Ronnie, are you behaving?” Prying his arms free, the former guard captain took his little hand in hers then led him back to where her adoptive dwarven family sat.  Upon reaching the table, she took a seat next Fíli, which thankfully was a few seats adjacent from the cruel Elven-King. 

“Where’s Elía?” Thorin asked when he realized his grandniece had not arrived yet.

Recognizing the name, Thranduil and Bard instinctively glanced at each other.

Tauriel looked around in confusion. “That’s strange, she was right behind me.” 

Their eyes scanned the entire room, but the female in reference was nowhere in sight.

“I’ll go look for my nana.” the small elfling girl said then started climbing off Thorin.

“Izzie, no!  You’ll get lost again!”  Dís exclaimed as she snatched the child before she could leave.  Setting her great granddaughter on her lap, she simply stated, “Papa Fíli will look for her.” 

“Grandma Dís is right.  You two need to stay put, I’ll look for her.”  Fíli told the rambunctious elfling before shoving a large pastry appetizer into his mouth. 

‘ _Nana? Nana who?’_  Thranduil wondered if he heard the tiny elfling girl correctly. It almost sounded as if she was referring to Athelía as nana, but surely she had misspoken.  

"I want my nana ..." Tiny Izëbetta whined, her lips forming a quivering pout as her eyes blinked and grew wet.

"Fíli, take her to find Elía before she gets upset." Thorin ordered, not wanting his great grandniece to create an uncomfortable scene.

Another pair of cerulean eyes also blinked.  All this madness couldn't possibly be real.  It was one of those blasted dreams again!  Opening his eyes, Thranduil realized that it was not a dream at all.   


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this update took forever. The holidays, got the flu, then my laptop died. UGH.

A hundred thoughts crossed Thranduil’s mind in mere moments. After Athelía’s banishment, it was as if time stood still. Day in and day out, he went about his life, attending to the needs of his realm without a second thought about the world beyond Mirkwood. His mind simply cast Athelía’s image in rigid stone as if she would forever remain the same peredhel that disrespected him five years prior. Such was not the case. Though he had not seen her, it was more than apparent that she had moved on and changed … a lot. She was now a nana to an elfling girl.

If Athelía was Izëbetta’s nana, who was her adar?  Keeping focused on the little elfling, Thranduil's cerulean eyes grew large as he realized something alarming. Minus the wavy, auburn hair, the little elfling girl bore an eerily striking resemblance to Legolas when he was a child.  Was it possible that Izëbetta was his? Thranduil reflected on the very last time he and Athelía were intimately involved. It had been exactly five years. The gestational period for elf babies was ten months. If Izëbetta was his, she had to be just over four years of age.  "How old are you, little one?" he asked as he continued to study the features of her adorable face.

"Unn!" Izëbetta grunted then dug her face into her great grandmother's chest. 

"Izzie, that's not nice.  Mr. Elvenking asked you a question." Dís patted her great granddaughter on the back then proceeded to answer the handsome Elven Lord sitting adjacent from them.  "Our apologies Lord Thranduil.  She turned four ... just two months ago."

 - - -

Athelía hesitated at the dining hall corridor. Hoping that nobody saw her, she ducked behind one of the large pillars. Her heart pounded wildly at the sight of Thranduil. After all these years, he still had that strange effect on her and to make matters worse, she now had Izëbetta to worry about.

This was the very scenario Athelía had been dreading. She tried to make excuses not to attend the wedding, but her uncles and grandmother insisted she and the children go too. Her granduncle Thorin said that she would be ruler of Erebor one day so she needed to make the acquaintance with other lords and leaders to ensure good alliances with those realms.

Knowing that she could not hide behind the pillar all night, Athelía leaned forward slightly as her dark eyes snuck a peek at the distressing situation waiting in the distance. A gasp escaped when she noticed that Thranduil was staring at Izëbetta. Her entire body turned cold as she wondered if Thranduil would recognize that Izëbetta was his child. Would he be cruel enough to take her little girl away? Elvenking or not, she would rather die before allowing him to take her baby. The thought of Izëbetta gave her a renewed sense of strength. Athelía wiped the tears from her cheeks and took a few deep breaths to collect herself. Holding her head up high, she stepped out from behind the pillar.

“Nana!” Little Izëbetta squirmed free from Dís then ran to her nana. “Where did you go?”

“I got lost, but I’m here now.” Athelía picked up Izëbetta. After giving her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek, she walked toward the table where her family and former lover sat.

Thorin smiled with pride as Athelía and Izëbetta approached the banquet table. “Bard, this is my granddaughter Athelía. She’s been wanting to visit Dale since she was a small child.” Though Athelía was really his grandniece, he adored her like a granddaughter, especially since he had no children of his own. To him, Athelía and Izëbetta were the Heart of the Mountain, as precious as the Arkenstone. They were the future of Erebor, and he would have it no other way. Thorin always felt bad about pressuring Athelía to learn the role of Queen under the Mountain, but he really had no other choice. Once he and Fíli were gone, possibly in the next 100 or so years, the responsibility would pass to her and Izëbetta.

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Lord Bard.” Athelía forced the brightest smile she could possibly manage despite the turning in her gut.

The Dalen King quickly stood up.  He glanced at Athelía to Thranduil then back to Athelía. Something unfortunate had happened. It was more than evident that they were no longer together. “Princess Athelía, the pleasure is all mine.” Bard walked over to her, took her hand, then kissed it as if it was the very first time they met. “Please make your selves comfortable.” He helped the petite female and her daughter get situated amongst her dwarven family.

 _Princess Athelía._   It never occurred to Thranduil that she was an heir to the Erebor throne. Though he recalled Thorin referring to her father Kíli as nephew, it still slipped his mind nonetheless. He found it rather strange that Athelía never once mentioned that she was dwarf royalty. Not that it was anything to be proud of, but being that she was a direct descendant of the House of Durin, she should have boasted and bragged like her pompous granduncle Thorin. That was Athelía’s way though, she was full of mystery and impossible for him to figure out.

“Oooo ... that’s so yummy!” Tauron exclaimed in his small voice as he jabbed his fork on a ripe strawberry. He climbed off his chair and went to Athelía, “Try this, sis.”

“Wow, that’s very good. Thank you, Ronnie.” Athelía smiled while smoothing out a tangle in her little brother’s long, auburn hair.

“Mine is good too! Grandpapa, try this,” Izëbetta jabbed a piece of yellow fruit with her fork then ran toward Thorin after Athelía set her on the ground.

After taking the bite of fruit, Thorin grinned adoringly. “Mmmm, that was very delicious. Thank you, my love.” He patted her on the head then gave her a kiss on her nose.

The Elvenking watched the interaction between Izëbetta and her grandpapa, it was sickening sweet. She was so precious he could hardly bear it.  Thranduil could hardly bear the sight of Thorin receiving the affection of this adorable elfling … that might possibly be his very own daughter.  And if Izëbetta was his child, that would mean he would have to deal with her nana.  He was not looking forward to dealing with Athelía, but to reclaim his child, he would deal with the Necromancer if he had to.  Thranduil diverted his attention to said adversary sitting adjacent from him.  He had purposefully avoided looking directly at her when she arrived, and now that he had, he immediately regretted it.   _Damn!_ Athelía was even more beautiful than he remembered.  The years had transformed her features from flowering adolescence into alluring femininity.  Her face was absolutely captivating and her stature had become tantalizingly curvier.  The slightly scooped neckline of her violet dress just barely concealed the fullness of her breasts.   _Double damn!_   

Talora watched as the little elfling ran back to her nana and climbed back onto her lap.   When she noticed that the chatter had settled a bit, she decided it was a good time for her to offer some necessary compliments. “Congratulations Athelía …” Talora smirked. If Athelía was the elfling girl’s nana, then naturally there had to be an adar. This was the perfect opportunity to reiterate to Thranduil that Athelía was no longer a pure maiden, she was spoiled goods and this child was proof. “… your daughter is adorable,” she paused only to make sure the next few words were adequately emphasized, “you and her ada must be so proud.”

“Perhaps … if he was still alive …” Though she knew the topic of Izon was a sensitive subject, Tauriel still did not hesitate. “he died before she was born. Izon lost his life rescuing Elía.”

Athelía simply remained silent. Over the years, she would politely protest her nana’s ideas about Izon being Izebetta’s adar, but not tonight. Tonight, the topic of Izon would be her saving grace. Bringing up Izon would only serve to conceal Izëbetta’s true identity from Thranduil and that is exactly what was needed. 

Thranduil felt like he had been slapped across the face by Tauriel. What she said about Izon being Izëbetta’s adar was gut wrenching. He was so elated at the prospect of being Izëbetta adar’s and Tauron’s grandadar that he completely forgot about Athelía’s betrayal. Izëbetta was the result of that very betrayal and the confirmation of it stung a thousand times over.

“Thranduil?”

Thranduil snapped back to his senses at the sound of Bard’s voice.

“Are you alright, my friend? You don’t look well.” Bard asked, seeing the dazed look on Thranduil's face.

“I’m fine, thank you.” Snatching the wine glass from the table, Thranduil brought the goblet to his mouth and gulped down the ruby colored beverage in its entirety. 

"Oh, Izon is her ada?  He died saving you?  How tragic."  Talora felt genuinely intrigued.  Her suspicions about Athelía turned out far worse than she imagined.  She moved from Thranduil to Izon in a mere flash.  Skank.

Deciding he could no longer tolerate the topic of Athelía's betrayal, Thranduil looked to Bard and was about to excuse himself when a tiny voice spoke up and commanded his attention.  

"But nana, _you_ said I don't have an ada."  Izëbetta's eyebrows pinched in confusion as she turned to face her nana.   

Athelía sighed.  She hated that all the adult banter was causing her daughter confusion. "Sweetness, you don't need one, you have papa Thorin and Fíli." 

Thranduil wondered why Athelía would tell her daughter something so strange.   _Your ada is dead_ was much more simple and to the point.   Was she uncomfortable speaking about death to such a young child?  Or ... perhaps ... there was a different reason?  What reason could it possibly be? 

“Ahh … looks like it’s dessert time!” Bard declared as he spotted someone arriving at the dining hall entryway.

The guests turned to find a beautiful, golden haired elleth holding a large cake. Carefully walking over to the table, she placed the elaborate treat in the center of the banquet table. Everyone thanked her and remarked on how wonderful and delicious it looked.

The only guest that was not impressed in the least was the Elvenking. Had it not been for the respect he held for his friend Bard, Thranduil would have walked out.

Standing up from his seat, Bard announced, “Everyone, I’d like to introduce to you my future daughter-in-law. She has been slaving away in the kitchen making this lovely dessert for us.” The Dalen king waited for his son to take his place by his betrothed’s side before continuing, “Everyone, my son Bain and his bride to be, Galene.” Bard smiled with fatherly pride as he returned to his seat.

Escorting his new bride to where his father and the Elvenking were sitting, Bain stated, “Lord Thranduil, Galene is from Mirkwood too.”

“Is that so?” Thranduil said, his expression hard. It did not surprise him that Galene already had her claws on another poor soul. The former healer had spent five years in a Mirkwood holding cell for the crime of cruelty to animals. Upon release, she was banished and there she was at Dale just six months later. Galene had absolutely no shame.

“Galene, my dear, didn’t you work at the Mirkwood palace?” Bard asked.

“Yes, my lord,” Galene answered nervously, “but I had to take a leave of absence to attend to some … things.” she said cryptically, hoping upon hope that Thranduil would not reveal the details of her _leave_. The former healer held her breath waiting for the Elvenking’s response.

“Was it a leave or were you detained ... _somewhere_ ...” the Elvenking said, his tone of voice drenched in sarcasm.

“Well … umm ... ” Galene began but was interrupted by a tug on her flowing, turquoise dress.

“Miss? Can we try your cake now?” Tauron asked, his eager face looking up at the beautiful elleth.

“Yes of course, my little friend.” Galene smiled brightly, feeling utterly relieved for the rescue by the child.

Donning the role of dutiful host, Prince Bain’s bride-to-be spent the remainder of the night attending to the esteemed guests. Her gracious smile concealed the extreme anxiousness in the pit of her gut; and though she interacted amicably with the lords and ladies, her mind was preoccupied with a different matter. Every time she caught a glimpse of the Elvenking, she saw his ice cold cerulean eyes projecting a stare so sharp she could almost feel him skinning her alive.

Galene brooded over how to handle the Elven lord. What were the chances he was not going to inform Bard of her past? Unlike the polite and gracious Dalen king, Thranduil was never one to hold his tongue. All she wanted was a fresh start, was that so wrong? Five years imprisonment just for caging Opfie, and now he was about to ruin this opportunity for her too.

The former healer knew she had to stop Thranduil. She wasn’t sure how, but desperate times call for desperate measures; and desperate she was in every sense of the word.

* * *

 


	28. Chapter 28

“Good evening everyone. Please rest yourselves, we have a treat planned for you tomorrow.” Bard bid the quests goodnight.

Quickly standing to his feet, Fíli rushed over to the Dalen king. “Lord Bard, may I have a word with Tilda? I just have a quick favor.”

“Yes of course.” Bard gestured for his youngest child to approach them. “Was there something you need?” He maintained a serious expression though inside he was rather intrigued by the Dwarf lord’s request to speak with his daughter. “Tilly sweetheart, Lord Fíli has a request for you.”

“Yes father.” Tilda approached her father and the handsome Dwarf lord.

Fíli glanced back at the dinner table to make sure his family was a good enough distance. “Princess Tilda, I was hoping to ask a favor of you. It’s about my niece Athelía … she doesn’t get a chance to leave Erebor much. I was wondering if you could ... show her around … if you have time.”

Tilda smiled thinking it was so wonderful that Fíli would look out for his niece in such a way. “Yes of course, I’d love to catch up with her. It’s been a while since …”

“Tilly would be delighted to show Athelía around.” Bard interjected then leaned forward to whisper in his daughter’s ear. “He does not know that Athelía was here five years ago.”

“Oh …” Tilda’s eyes widened in acknowledgement. She had forgotten about the awkward scene from earlier.

“Thank you so much, I really appreciate it.” Fíli felt a slight sense of relief knowing someone was going to keep an eye out for Athelía. Hopefully Tilda’s presence would keep a certain Elven lord away from his beloved niece. Ever since the time he and Legolas went to the Mirkwood palace, he could tell something was not right. Despite Tauriel’s insistence, Fili felt in his gut that Athelía’s distressed state had less to do with Izon. He was not sure of the circumstances, but he could sense that Thranduil played a larger role than others would believe.

“Goodnight father.” Tilda gave her father a kiss on the cheek then turned to face the charming dwarf. “Goodnight Lord Fíli.”

“Just Fíli, my lady. Goodnight, and again, thank you.” Reaching for her delicate hand, Fíli kissed it gently. It was then that he realized something. Tilda was all grown up now and she was quite a pleasing sight to behold.

 - - -

“Athelía … ”

Turning in the direction of the soft voice, Athelía smiled awkwardly as she spotted Tilda approaching. Before she could say anything, the Dale princess placed her hand on Athelía’s arm then leaned closer as she whispered. “Don’t worry, father and I will not say anything. We’ll make sure the staff keep to themselves also.”

Athelía let out an embarrassed sigh. “Thank you …” she began but hesitated as she spotted a beautiful elleth in the distance. “Tilly … come with me, I'd like to introduce you to someone special.”

“Please don’t wait for us.” Athelía informed her family. Gathering Izëbetta into her arms, she and Tilda headed toward the opposite area of the dining hall.  
Elrond and Arwen stood up from their seats as Athelía approached them. “Tilly, this is my dearest friend Arwen and her adar Lord Elrond.” After they exchanged affectionate hugs, Athelía, Arwen and Tilda made their way back to the guest quarters.

Elrond watched as the three young ladies disappeared through one of the quest quarter halls. He had been brainstorming the entire evening on how to approach Thranduil without arousing suspicion. Now was his chance, so he had to move quickly. Athelía’s only request was to never tell anyone that Thranduil was Izëbetta’s adar.  As her personal physician, he had a duty to keep all her information in confidence, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t engage the Elven lord in an ... enlightening conversation.

“This place is like a maze,” the Rivendell lord commented, having purposefully made a wrong turn. Knowing he had only a small window of opportunity, Elrond hastened his pace toward his fast-moving target. Thranduil was a bit taller than the average ellon and his fast gait definitely matched his imposing stature. “Thranduil, it’s been awhile …” With a quick sidestep, Elrond cut past Thranduil’s attendant and two guards.

“Elrond …” Halting at his quest chamber doors, the Elvenking turned to face the Rivendell lord.

“Nice to see you,” he began awkwardly as he thought about how to cryptically plant ideas in Thranduil’s head. “How is Legolas?” the Rivendell lord asked despite already knowing Thranduil had not seen his son in quite some time.

“It’s been a long day, I shall retire now. Good evening.” Thranduil said, not wishing to discuss the topic of the son he had not seen for five years.

“How quickly they grow.” Elrond interjected, stepping into the Mirkwood King’s guest chamber.

Letting out an annoyed breath, Thranduil also stepped into his quest chamber. “I suppose,” he simply said, his mind subconsciously acknowledging that the memories he had of Legolas as a child were some of his most cherished.

“I can hardly believe little Izëbetta is four years old now.” Elrond said nonchalantly, though his intent was direct and purposeful. “We were worried about her, but look at her now.” Elrond divulged, knowing little Izëbetta’s uncertain arrival would spark more interest.

Thranduil’s indifferent mood quickly shifted to curious as soon as Izëbetta’s named was mentioned. “You are dismissed,” he told Talora and the guards. Once they closed the doors, he refocused on Elrond. “What do you mean? What was wrong with her?”

Elrond sighed as he took a seat at the sitting area of the quest chamber. “I was very worried.”

“Worried? About what?” Thranduil knew it was never a good sign when a physician with advanced healing capabilities such as Elrond was worried.

“Her nana had extensive injuries when they brought her to Rivendell. She was in so much pain.” Giving the Mirkwood lord a pensive look, Elrond continued, “I am a healer, not a miracle worker.”

“Extensive injuries? Pain? From what?” Thranduil felt a lump form in his throat as he recalled how Athelía wailed in agony when they rescued her. Legolas and Tauriel claimed that Athelía was injured that day, but he didn’t believe them. She appeared ruffled up and had a bruise on her face but never did it occur to him that she had  _extensive_  injuries. All this time he assumed her cries were associated with Izon’s death and nothing more.

“Izzie was barely a tiny life energy, just a few weeks post conception. Elía did not even know she was with child.” The Rivendell lord signed when he reflected on how Athelía cried in fear, pleading him to save the baby growing in her womb. “Elía had broken ribs and internal bleeding in the abdominal area. Miscarriage was almost a given.”

The more Elrond spoke, the more Thranduil felt uneasy. Contrary to what many would believe, he was not a heartless monster.  Izon’s child or not, he did not feel good that his lack of empathy for Athelia’s injuries nearly caused an innocent baby to be miscarried.  He was so blind to his own fury that he dismissed all the signs of her injuries.

“You must forgive her, Thranduil. It was never her intention for anyone to be harmed.” Elrond explained, hoping the Mirkwood King would come to reason. “Your guard captain was doing his duty.”

The Elven lord let out a long breath. “It’s not that simple,” he said softly as his mind worked to make sense of the new information given by Elrond. 

“Izzie would not be here had he not rescued Athelía.” The Rivendell lord looked to the Mirkwood king with a bright glimmer in his eyes. “Isn’t she just the sweetest child?” A nostalgic smirk came to Elrond’s face. “Raising my children and caring for them has brought me the greatest sense of joy and accomplishment. Nothing can ever compare. Those were my most cherished times.”

“Yes indeed.” Thranduil agreed as he reflected on the time when Legolas was a little leaf.

“I shudder at the thought of my child being cared for and raised by anyone other me. Children need both parents to love and care for them, don’t you agree? I tell Athelía this, but she insists that Izëbetta doesn't have or need an adar." Eyes firmly fixed on the Elvenking, Elrond added, "Utter silliness. We are thousands of years wiser and we both know that no matter what happens between two people, a child's parentage is forever fixed."

“True, even in death that fact can never be changed." A sense of familiar irony washed over Thranduil as he realized both Legolas and Izëbetta suffered similar fates, each having lost a parent in early childhood.

Sensing that Thranduil was referring to the passing of Legolas’s nana, Elrond quickly interjected, "Oh my ... that's much too morbid. Let's think positive for little Izzie. Hopefully her stubborn parents will come to their senses."

The Elvenking chuckled at Elrond’s ridiculous optimism, “Have you forgotten that one of her parents is dead and  the other is a lowly peredhel dwarf?  That poor child doesn’t need hope _,_ she needs a miracle.”      

The Rivendell lord maintained a calm tone despite the frustration simmering in his gut.  Though Thranduil’s disdain of dwarfs was common knowledge, it was still difficult for Elrond to hear such cruel words, especially when it was in reference to Athelía.  “I beg to differ, Elía is not lowly by any means and Izzie's other parent is not dead …” Elrond hesitated as he realized something monumental. It was apparent that Thranduil had mistaken Athelía’s friendship with Izon as romantic, and he somehow believed that she was unfaithful.  Thranduil was jealous! The magnificent King of Mirkwood was jealous of his own guard captain.  During her recovery at Rivendell, Athelía confided about everything, and yes, she spoke about Izon often, but her sentiments for the captain were clearly platonic in nature. The Rivendell lord knew he had to set the record straight. “Thranduil, you are mistaken. Izon and Athelía were just friends. They were never involved _that_ way, and he is not Izzie’s adar.”

“There is much that you don’t know, Elrond.” As much as Thranduil wanted nothing more than to believe the Rivendell lord, he could not forget what he saw in the forest. The image that still burned in his mind was of Athelía and Izon merrily strolling along … toward the cabin. He could only wonder what transpired when they stepped inside the isolated dwelling. “Besides, Tauriel has confirmed that Izon is Izebëtta’s adar.”

"You forget that am her personal physician. I can assure you that Arwen and I know more about Athelía than even her own nana knows.” Elrond jolted back to reality at the mention of his daughter. Knowing that Arwen might be looking for him, the Rivendell lord quickly excused himself. “Goodnight Thranduil." Elrond gently closed the door behind him as he exited Thranduil’s guest chamber. He sighed knowing that merely telling Thranduil was not enough. He surmised that the Elvenking of Mirkwood was the type to demand proof. Requiring proof in and of itself was not an unusual standard, but in this circumstance, how would Athelía show proof of something that never happened?

 - - -

Lying down in the unfamiliar quest bed, Thranduil wondered what on Middle Earth had possessed Elrond that he ranted on as such. He didn’t know what to make of the Rivendell lord’s musings about Athelía, Izon and Izëbetta.  While he understood the explanation about Athelía's injures, the stuff about orphaned children was quite random and bizarre to say the least.  

Thranduil’s mind began to spin knowing that all the madness was going to stretch for nearly another week. Surviving the week was going to test his resolve and he wasn’t sure if he was prepared for it.

Closing his eyes, the Elven lord willed himself to think of good, happy things. The comfort of his Mirkwood palace was a good place to start. His silk robes, smooth satin sheets and intricately decorated chests full of sparkling gems and rings … so beautiful. Or maybe a battlefield, with flying arrows, rumbling fire and clanking of swords … so soothing … yes so soothing ...  and off he floated into dreamland …

* * *

 


	29. Chapter 29

> _I am about to settle into bed when I hear the patter of small feet scurrying toward my room._
> 
> _“Ada!”_
> 
> _“What it is Legolas?” I ask my little son as he swings open my bedroom door and launches at me._
> 
> _“The monster …” he begins tearfully._
> 
> _“No my ion, it’s just a dream.”  Crouching down, I scoop him into a secure embrace._
> 
> _“Will you always protect me ada?”  My little leaf asks as I stand and carry him over to the bed._
> 
> _I lay him on the bed and tuck him in.  “Yes, always ...” I tell him as I gaze into his eyes.  Like mine, they are deep cerulean in color and distinctly of our Greenleaf lineage._
> 
> _“Do you love me?” he mumbles while rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands._
> 
> _“Of course I love you. Why would you ask such a silly question?” I give him a reassuring kiss on his forehead._
> 
> _“Because you are always busy and I never get to see you.”  He tells me with piercing sadness._
> 
> _As I pull away to resume a sitting position, my eyes become blurry from forming wetness.  My child’s words bring me to tears as I realize he is correct.  I have neglected my precious child, and the realization of this is a startling jab to my heart.  Taking in a deep breath, I ready myself to reassure him that we will spend more time together soon.  “My little leaf …” I begin while blinking away the blurry wetness from my eyes.  As my eyes begin to clear I see a familiar pair of cerulean eyes except … except … this elfling was a … girl !_

Thranduil’s eyes snapped open, his breathing labored and his skin drenched in sweat.  "What on bloody Middle Earth?!" he blurted in confused annoyance.

It was another blasted nightmare!  Flinging the silk blankets off, he sat up from bed and moved toward the balcony doors.  Hopefully the fresh lakeside air would help him cool off as well as calm his nerves.  Opening the double balcony doors, he stood facing the shimmering lake water while his mind worked to make sense of the nightmare, if that was even possible.

After many years, he had become accustomed to having bizarre dreams bout Athelía, but tonight’s nightmare of little Legolas morphing into Izëbetta was even more disturbing than all the dreams about Athelía.  He began to wonder if Uidwin knew that Athelía had had a child.  _That was a stupid question_ , he thought to himself. Of course Uidwin knew. Athelía told his attendant everything.

After all these years, they were still in communication with each other. As reliable as the arms of a sundial, a falcon would arrive every other week. In the beginning, Uidwin tried to give him updates on Athelía, but because he was met with glaring eyes and the threat of banishment every time, the attempts eventually stopped.

It now dawned on Thranduil that Uidwin was trying to tell him about Izëbetta.  But what Izëbetta?  Was Athelía with him only or did something happen between her and Izon at the cabin? Was it possible that Izëbetta was _his_ daughter, and Tauriel was flat out lying about Izon? 

Not knowing the answer to these questions was driving him mad, and the worst part was he could not just ask Athelía.  Well … he could ask all he wanted, whether she would give him an honest answer was more the dilemma.  He wondered if there was a way to coax it out of her.  Definitely not.  Given the way things ended between them, she was sure resist to the bitter end.  Damn the peredhel dwarf was even more stubborn than her nana Tauriel. 

Uidwin ... he was the only way to get these answers, but double damn!  His most trusted attendant was at home at Mirkwood.  The wedding festivities was due to last for another week. He was going to have to wait over a week’s time to ask Uidwin.

Turning around, Thranduil started pacing back and forth in the guest suite. He wanted to know about Izëbetta and he did not want to wait. If she was in fact his child, that could only mean one thing. He had missed out on the first years of her life. It meant that he would never know what Izëbetta looked like when she was new born. It also meant he had missed out on the excitement of her first steps and words. All the special milestones of his precious baby girl was lost to him forever. 

“Rhaich!” the Elvenking cursed under his breath. “Talora!” he bellowed, not caring if he woke the other guests in nearby rooms. When she did not appear at his door, he repeated, “Talora! Now!”

Bolting up from the bed, Talora pulled on her night robe then hurried to her king’s room. “Uhh … umm, yes my lord?” she asked, appearing bewildered and disheveled.

“I need you to send for Uidwin,” Thranduil told her.

Talora shook her head in protest.  “But I’m here, you don’t need him.” 

“Have the falcon sent now!” he demanded.

“Ngg ngg …” 

Interrupted by the noise, both the Elvenking and his attendant diverted their attention to the source of the familiar sound. 

“Opfie …” Thranduil uttered in surprise as the little creature trotted into his room.  Bending over, he scooped her up with his large palm.  “Good girl. I knew you would find me.”  He gave the little creature a loving pat on her back.

“Ngg ngg …”

“Opfie, where are you?”

Thranduil smirked when he heard the second familiar sound.  Though it was in a hushed tone, he could tell it was Athelía.  She was looking for Opfie again.  It was just a matter of time before she would find her way to his room. Soon …

“Opfie …” Athelía called out softly as she moved along the dim hallway.  “I should have left you at home …” she muttered, feeling exasperated that she had to look for her pet at the most ridiculous hour in the morning.  Over the recent years, and especially since Tauron and Izëbetta played with her all day long, Opfie would simply tire out and sleep all night.  Perhaps being in a strange environment was causing the little dwarg to become restless or … Athelía’s heart sank when she noticed candlelight emanating from a certain room.  It was the one that Bard reserved for his most revered guest, the Elvenking.  “ _Great_ ,” she said sarcastically.  Stopping right outside the double doors, Athelía attempted a soft, but firm command. “Opfie, come back here.”  

“Your animal is a nuisance … ” Talora began but was interrupted.

“Talora, I need you to send the falcon,” the king told his attendant in a calm tone.  When she hesitated, he glared at her. “Now Talora.”

“Yes, right away, my lord.” the attendant replied reluctantly.

Athelía remained at the doors after Talora left.  “I’m sorry my Opfie has intruded on your rest, I shall remove her at once,” she said politely, her eyes focused on the ground.  She _had_ to avoid looking at Thranduil at all cost, because his sleep attire ... or lack thereof ... was incredibly distracting.  The sight of Thranduil's bare, chiseled chest made her gut twist into tight knots.  And as if that was not bad enough, his sleep pants hung low on is hips, revealing the the "V" shaped abdominal muscles that used to make her crazy.  Oh Valar help her, this was not a time for such thoughts.  Athelía had to remind herself that Thranduil was the enemy!  These lustful thoughts can never, ever happen again! 

“It is no intrusion, Opfie is welcome here anytime …” Thranduil remained right where he was.  If Athelía wanted her pet, she was going to have to come into his room.  Awkward silence quickly descended upon them as he waited for Athelía to move toward him. 

Athelía did not know which was worse, Thranduil's state of near nakedness or his refusal to hand over Opfie without making her interact with him. As much as she wanted to retrieve her pet, she knew it was far safer to remove herself from his presence.  "I'll have my uncle collect her tomorrow.  Good night.” she blurted while turning to leave.

Bolting over to the door, he grabbed Athelía’s upper arm. “You’re just going to leave?  Don’t you care about Opfie?”  He pressed his mouth to her ear. “Why didn’t you tell me you had a baby?”

“Get away from me!” she demanded while attempting to yank her arm free. "You're hurting me ..."  

 Loosening his grip, Thranduil rephrased the question. “Why didn’t you tell me about Izëbetta?” 

“ _My_ daughter is none of your concern!” Athelía snapped.  Finally yanking her arm free, she snatched Opfie from Thranduil then rushed away.  

Athelía frantically hurried through the hallway.  Upon returning to her guest room, she closed the door to the dimly lit room.  Keeping a tight hold on Opfie, she sank to the floor and went limp against the door.  

"Elía?" Dís sat up from bed.  Looking over at the lump on the floor, she asked,  "What's the matter? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, please go back to sleep grandma." she replied breathlessly. 

 Dís looked over her granddaughter again. "You don't look fine.  You look pale and you're breathing hard ... like you've seen ghost."  

**\- - - / - - -**

Stepping out onto the Dale palace balcony, Thorin led his family to one of the linen dressed tables.  “Izzie, look over there.” He collected Izëbetta into his arms then pointed to a large object floating in the lake.

“It looks like our house.” Izëbetta said in her tiny voice.

“Yes, it does.” Thorin agreed as he and the rest of his family seated themselves at the table.   

As they situated, a light breeze kicked up, blowing Athelía’s dark hair into her face.  Pulling the hair away from her face, Athelía noticed Thranduil and his company had chosen to settle in the table next to her family’s.  She instinctively began rubbing the tender bruise marks on her arm as she reflected on the terrifying encounter from the night before.  How she hated the frustrating mixture of emotions that Thranduil evoked.  She would be lying to herself if she did not admit that she didn't love Thranduil anymore, but despite that, she also felt the deepest sense of bitterness for his blatant disregard for her well-being.  He completely disregarded her for five years and now suddenly he had questions.  They weren't any random questions either.  How dare he ask about Izëbetta.  While she felt insulted that Thranduil did not just _know_ that Izëbetta was his, she was utterly relieved that he didn't.  

“Ronnie, hold on to Opfie.”  Fíli cautioned his adopted nephew upon noticing that their family pet was becoming rather restless.

“Opfie no!” little Tauron yelled as the little dwarg squirmed out of the elfling’s arms and darted off. 

“I _knew_ we should have left her in the room,” Dís sighed.

“We’ll get her. Let's go Izzie.” Both Tauron and Izëbetta darted off their chairs.

A smug expression came to Thranduil's face when the little dwarg launched toward him.  “Opfie ...” he said, catching her. 

“She likes you!” Tauron exclaimed.

"Opfie and I are old friends." the Elvenking smiled warmly at the two children. 

“You are? How? She lives with us.” Izëbetta eyed the stranger with curious confusion. 

“We met when your nana lived with me for a few months, at Mirkwood.” Thranduil said as he handed the little dwarg back to Tauron. 

Izëbetta's cerulean eyes widened with fear. "That's where the giant spiders are!  They made a big scar on my nana's back!"

"No ... little one ... They are only in the dark part of the forest.  It's safe inside my protected palace." Thranduil quickly told the little elfling. 

The little elfling shook her head in refusal then spun around and ran back to her nana.  

 

* * *

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took forever for this chapter update. Work and computer crashes, ugh. Anyways, I can't promise regular updates but I can promise that this story will be finished. I have notes for the entire story outlined, but finding the time to write has been challenging. Thank you to everyone for supporting this story

Bard halted as two small children darted past him. Looking over to his friend, he noticed a rare, defeated expression on Thranduil’s face. When he turned to where the little elflings ran to, he caught Tauriel’s smug smirk and Athelía’s relieved look. The tension was intense and rather nerve racking. Thranduil, Tauriel, the dwarves … they were like oil and fire. Elements that needed to be handled very carefully or else …

Once the Dalen Lord arrived at the center of the balcony railing, he cleared his throat and smiled cheerfully. “Good morning my lords and ladies, we have a treat in store for you today. We hope you enjoy today’s brunch and presentation.” After he gestured to the attendants to begin the brunch service, the Dalen lord took a seat next to his most esteemed guest, King Thranduil.

All eyes were on the scene unfolding on the lake below. A massive floating deck served as a stage for the reenactment of the Battle of Five Armies. Brunch was served as the reenactment commenced.

“Nana, what is that?” Izëbetta asked, pointing to the scaly, long object being waved around in the air.

“It’s supposed to be Smaug, the dragon.” Athelía told her daughter in a hushed voice.

“The one that took our house?” little Izëbetta pressed on, wondering if it was the same scary dragon in her grandma Dís’ stories. “I don’t like dragons.” Izëbetta pouted while clutching her nana tightly. “What if he comes to our house again?” little Izëbetta said, her face distraught as tears welled up in her eyes. “Who will protect us?”

“It’s dead, King Bard shot him. But if any danger comes, I will protect you, princess.” Thorin stretched out his arms toward his most beloved of treasures.  Izëbetta climbed out of her nana’s lap and into her great grand-uncle’s. Pressing her face to his chest, the little elfling sneaked a peek at the flying paper monster just to make sure it wasn’t flying their way.

Thranduil felt bile surge up his throat. As if Izëbetta’s fear of his Mirkwood home was not crushing enough, the thought of Thorin comforting her just disgusted him to no end. It took every ounce of restraint for him not to walk over and snatch the child from Thorin.  “Talora, did you send the falcon?” he asked through clenched teeth. Uidwin better arrive soon. Thranduil was not sure how much longer he could keep himself in check.  The speculation over Izëbetta’s parentage needed to be cleared up soon or he may need to take matters into his own hands.

“Yes, last night, my lord.” Talora fought the urge to roll her eyes.  

  -  -  - 

Boisterous applause erupted at the conclusion of the play.  Standing to his feet, the Dalen lord thanked his guests. "Esteemed friends, I am humbled by your kind applause.  Please rest yourselves, we will reconvene for supper in a few hours."  Bard signaled the attendants to usher and assist the guests back to their quarters.

“Ada!” Little Tauron bolted from his chair then ran to the direction of the balcony archway.

“Please excuse me, Lord Thranduil.” Bard dismissed himself as he moved toward the newly arrived guests. It was Legolas, Bilbo and some others.

Nostalgia filled Thranduil as he watched Legolas pick up and hug little Tauron. His very own Legolas was now an adar himself and he couldn’t be more proud, though it stung that Legolas had kept Tauron from him; but what else could he expect with Tauriel being the nana? It was just one more thing the wretch would steal from him.

Noticing a familiar face in the distance, Legolas told the crowd, “I’ll be right back.” He knew Tauriel would not approve of any interaction with the Elvenking, but he would deal with that later. Thranduil was his adar after all and he needed to be cordial despite their differences. While the Mirkwood prince understood his wife’s anger toward Thranduil for banishing Athelía, he also knew they could not live that way forever. For Tauron’s sake, they needed to change. They needed to make peace.

Letting out a long breath, the Mirkwood prince held his five-year-old son and walked in the direction of his father. “Adar, I’d like you to meet Tauron, my ion.” He bowed politely. “Ronnie, this his King Thranduil, he is your grand-adar. Say hello.”

“Hi,” little Tauron said, giving a shy smile as his little hand waved to the strange elven. “Opfie likes him,” he told his adar.

Thranduil could not help but smile, minus the auburn hair, Tauron was the spitting image of Legolas as a child. “Hello little one.” He took a step closer and was about to interact with his grand-ion but was rudely interrupted.

Tauriel snatched her child from her husband. “Athelía, Izëbetta, come.” she told her daughter and granddaughter as she carried her son away from the Elvenking. She did not care that Thranduil was Tauron’s grand-adar. She refused to have any child of hers anywhere near the heartless monster. Countless dwarves were slaughtered at the Battle of Five Armies because he recalled his company. Athelía almost died because he refused healing care for her. She was not going to take any more chances.

“My apologies Adar, we need to get settled.” Legolas felt exasperated. The feud between his adar and wife was exhausting. They were both stubborn beyond belief. “I’ll catch up with you later ...” he said then quickly sprinted after Tauriel.

Athelía took her daughter’s hand and was about to follow her nana Tauriel when Izëbetta squealed in delight. “Master Gandalf!” Running toward the old wizard, the little elfling clamped her small arms around his legs, causing his grey robe to bunch in clusters.

Looking in the direction where her daughter ran to, Athelía gasped at the sight before her. “Uidwin!” Athelía exclaimed in disbelief as she bolted toward her most cherished friend.

“Sweetness, I’m sorry I couldn’t come to you sooner.” The Elvenking’s attendant held out his arms, welcoming her into a long overdue embrace.

Pulling back so that she could see his face, she told him, “I thought I would never see you again …” Athelía felt moisture come to her eyes as she realized how grateful she was to have a chance to see her most trusted and beloved friend again. Uidwin was the only one she felt comfortable enough to tell everything too. They had been communicating by falcon all these years, but it just wasn’t the same as speaking directly to him. “I have so much to tell you,” Athelía mumbled, her face full of regret. “Izon died because of me ...” Digging her face into her friend’s chest, Athelía sobbed as the pent-up emotions from the past five years began to overwhelm her.

“Shhh …” Uidwin soothed, holding her tightly, “he died fulfilling his duty.” He knew Izon loved Athelía and was willing to die to secure her safety, but that knowledge would be his alone.

“But, if …” Athelía attempted to continue, but froze when she spotted a group of people headed in their direction. Walking towards them was her uncle Thorin, Bard, Gandalf, Izëbetta and ugh … Thranduil. She was dying to pour her heart out to Uidwin, but now she would have to wait till later.

“Nana, why are you crying?” the little elfling eyed the copper haired ellon with curious suspicion.

Athelía quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks. The last thing she ever wanted was for Thranduil to see her cry. Not that he would even care if he saw, but she needed to remain strong … for Izëbetta’s sake. “Master Gandalf,” Letting go of Uidwin, she stepped over to her beloved mentor and gave him an affectionate hug. “You are late, did something happen?”

“Everything is fine. Bilbo insisted on a detour. Had it not been for Legolas’ quick wit, we would have missed the wedding altogether.” The old wizard let out an exasperated breath then redirected his attention elsewhere. “Lord Thranduil … may I have a word with your attendant?” Gandalf asked, his eyes growing serious. Glancing at Athelía, he added, “I have business to attend to. Off you go child.”

Izëbetta giggled. “Nana is not a child, I am.”

“Well … is that so? I just thought you were a dwarf.” The old wizard quirked a curious eyebrow.

The little elfling giggled again. “I’m a dwarf too!”

The crowd laughed with endearing amusement at the child's sweet innocence.  

Athelía felt ever so grateful for the opportunity to extract herself from the presence of a certain elven lord. Every moment near Thranduil was a moment too long and it just wasn’t good. “Izzie let’s go …” she called to her daughter.

“But nana, I wanna stay with master Gandalf.” Izëbetta protested.

“Izzie … come with me, princess.” Thorin extended his hand to his grand-niece.

Crouching down, the old wizard teasingly pinched the little elfling’s nose. “I’m sorry, child. I am busy right now. Go with your papa. I will see you later tonight.”

“Aww … okay.” she pouted.

“Princess, what do we say?” the dwarf lord urged, already knowing his darling Izëbetta would know exactly how to respond.

The little elfling attempted a sloppy curtsy. “Good day my lords.” she said then reached for Thorin’s hand.

Bard smiled fondly as he watched the dwarf family make their way toward the interior of the palace. “She already has the makings of a most gracious queen.”

“Indeed, and most likely a feisty one too.” Gandalf added, his expression a mixture of prideful concern. Snapping back to the task at hand, the old wizard returned his attention to the Elvenking and this attendant. “Let me just get to the point. You must be Uidwin … Athelía is very fond of you.”

“The feeling is mutual.” Uidwin confirmed.

“There appears to be some confusion about Izzie’s parentage.” Gandalf paused then asked plainly, “Are you her adar?”

Uidwin instinctively glanced at Thranduil before answering. “Definitely no.”

“She speaks about you all the time and there were tears in her eyes just now.” Though his words were suggestive in nature, Gandalf already knew the copper haired attendant was not Izebetta’s adar. Given that the topic of Izebetta’s adar had always been a deeply buried secret, he knew that said individual would not be the recipient of Athelia’s affection, especially not in public. Her openly affectionate demeanor with Uidwin meant that he was not the one. “Hmm … I figured as much.” Gandalf replied, his expression as if deep in thought. “If you are not Izzie’s adar, then who is?”

“This is nobody’s business.” Uidwin sighed.  He could only imagine the interrogation poor Athelía faced over the past few years.

Gandalf’s expression turned serious. “Athelía is not merely the future ruler of Erebor, she has a great destiny to fulfill. That is why Radagast and I make every effort to give her guidance and keep her safe,” Gandalf let out a worried breath. “She has changed, almost overnight. Athelía has not been the same since the day I dropped her off at Mirkwood, and I am worried. She is strong and has managed to endure, but as her mentor, I want to be a source of support. And I cannot fully do that without knowing the origin of her grief.”

“What are you insinuating?” Thranduil snapped, not appreciating Gandalf’s accusatory words. “She was attended to with the upmost care while at Mirkwood. We cannot help the fact the she chose to wander off to other places.”

“What do you mean she wandered off? To where?” Gandalf asked surprisingly.

“Actually … ” Uidwin interjected, “Athelía merely got lost while out exploring …” he stopped midsentence when he noticed a pair of icy cerulean eyes giving him a deathly glare.

Knowing that he could no longer tolerate Gandalf’s questions, Thranduil requested the old wizard be removed from his presence. “Bard, maybe you should show Gandalf to his room."  Directing his attention directly at the grey wizard, he added. "Mithrandir, you must be exhausted from the long travel.”

Bard immediately understood his friend’s cue. “Oh goodness, where are my manners?” The Dalen lord placed a gentle hand on the gray wizard’s arm. “Shall we?” he smiled brightly.

“Very well, I suppose we can continue this discussion later.” Gandalf grumbled as he proceeded to follow Bard back to the interior of the palace.

Thranduil turned to Uidwin after Gandalf and Bard left. “Well?” he asked, his eyes firmly fixed on his attendant as he waited for the response.

“Well what?” Uidwin asked, playing it off as if he didn’t understand even though he knew exactly what Thranduil was referring to.

“Who is Izëbetta’s adar?!” the Elvenking demanded.

“I’m not at liberty to say, you’ll have to ask her nana.” the attendant said with a tinge of humor in his voice though the underlying message was very serious. It was not that Uidwin didn’t want to tell his king about Izëbetta, nor was it because he had promised Athelía he would never say. It had everything to do with Thranduil’s readiness. The king was so blind to his own convictions that he could not see the obvious. And if he could not figure out the obvious, then he was not ready to know about Izëbetta. Because right now, in his blind state, Thranduil would not know what to do with the information. Would he just take the child away from her nana? Was he ready for a counter attack by Thorin and her dwarven family? The Elvenking needed to come to his senses first and make peace with Athelía first.

“I don’t know why I keep you as lead attendant.” Thranduil said, exasperated by his attendant’s loyalty to Athelía. “You are useless to me.”

“My job is to keep you organized, not snoop around and spread gossip.” Uidwin grinned mischievously, knowing deep down inside he loved gossip, the juicer the better.

* * *

 


End file.
